Razões do Coração
by NoraStw
Summary: Essa historia e uma adaptação do romance The Italians'revenge de Michelle Reid, feita por mim, e os personagem pertencem a Stephanie Meyer "Twilight" "Um casamento que acabou de forma amarga. Tanto que anos depois o único laço entre Bella e Edward era Anthony, o filho de 5 anos. O garoto não acreditava que era ama...
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo I - _**Odeio você! Odeio Papai!

Saindo do quarto de Anthony, o filho de cinco anos, Bella fechou a porta silenciosamente e apoiou-se contra ela, sentindo-se desanimada e tensa. O garoto finalmente adormecera, depois de muito chorar. As lágrimas e os ataques de birra tornavam-se cada vez mais intensos, e essa era uma situação que não podia continuar.

Bella achara que o menino estava apenas atravessando uma fase, e que tudo aquilo acabaria com o tempo, mas era evidente que se enganara. Em vez de desaparecer, o problema estava agravando-se. Ela precisava tomar uma providência, embora essa idéia a enchesse de ansiedade. E, se decidisse realmente fazer alguma coisa, teria de começar a agir imediatamente.

Ficara combinado que Esme, sua sogra, sairia cedo de Chicago, na manhã seguinte, num vôo da ponte-aérea, para ir buscar Anthony. O menino, porém, recusava-se a ir com a avó para Chicago, e Bella deveria avisá-la, para evitar que ela fizesse uma viagem inútil.

Afastando-se da porta do quarto do filho, Bella resmungou uma praga, pensando no momento delicado que teria que enfrentar, explicando a situação à sogra.

O mais lógico seria ligar para Esme e dizer-lhe, sem rodeios, que o neto não queria ir com ela para Chicago no dia seguinte, mas isso feriria seus sentimentos, sem falar que provocaria uma reação hostil. Bella não queria ser chamada de encrenqueira e desaforada, algo que já acontecera antes.

Entrando na sala de estar, olhou-se no espelho acima da mesinha do telefone. Achou-se horrível. Estava abatida, com olheiras, olhos sem brilho. Isso, porém, não a surpreendeu. As batalhas que travara com Anthony naquela semana haviam se tornado piores a cada dia. O rosto cansado refletia seu tumulto emocional e as noite em que ela não conseguia dormir, pensando no problema causado pelo comportamento do menino.

Continuando a olhar-se no espelho, achou-se desbotada. Se não fosse pela cor castanha dos cabelos, pareceria um fantasma, de tão pálida. Um fantasma de um metro e sessenta seria ainda mais assustador, ela pensou com um sorriso melancólico. Era baixa, sim, mas esbelta. Talvez esbelta demais para a maioria das pessoas, como por exemplo, para Edward.

Ah, os gostos de Edward...

Seu sorriso desapareceu tão de repente quanto surgira, apagado pela lembrança da única pessoa que conseguia transformar risos em lágrimas sem esforço algum.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, para ser mais exata. Homem rico. Homem poderoso. Principal causa dos problemas de seu filho. Bella o amara, mas no momento o odiava. Pois assim era Edward, homem de violentos contrastes. Deslumbrante na aparência. Arrogante ao extremo. Exímio e extravagante na arte de amar. Mortalmente perigoso para quem o amava.

Ela estremeceu e apertou os braços em torno do corpo enquanto se afastava do espelho para evitar olhar-se até ficar amargurada demais, como acontecia sempre que se deixava absorver pela lembrança de Edward. Ela não só o odiava, como odiava a si mesma por pensar nele. Ele era o fantasma de seu passado, ligado ao presente por um fio invisível que unia o coração dela ao dele, passando através do coração do filho. Na verdade, a única qualidade de Edward, Bella considerou, era seu desmesurado amor pelo filho de cinco anos. Àquela altura, até mesmo essa frágil ligação parecia ameaçada, apesar de Edward não saber ainda.

- Odeio você! Odeio Papai! Não quero mais gostar de vocês!

Ela franziu dolorosamente o cenho, sentindo o eco daquele grito zangado como se fora uma apunhalada no peito. Anthony falara sério, sua palavras carregadas de sentimento. Emoção demais para uma criança confusa e vulnerável.

Numa pequena mesa ao lado do sofá, o telefone parecia objeto inocente, inofensivo, quando na verdade era como uma bomba prestes a explodir. Bastaria que ela o tirasse do gancho. Ela nunca ligava para Chicago. Não fazia isso desde que partira, há três anos. Qualquer comunicação fora feita através de advogados, ou por cartas enviadas ou recebidas por Esme, a avó de Anthony. Por isso aquela ligação era tão especial, e certamente causaria o maior tumulto na casa dos Cullen. E isso antes mesmo que ela esclarecesse o motivo da chamada!

Bella caminhou relutante para o sofá. Cerrando os dentes, respirou profundamente e ergueu o fone. Depois de digitar os números, ela fechou os olhos e rezou para que ninguém atendesse.

"_Que covardia a minha"_, pensou. Ao mesmo tempo, considerou que com Edward sempre era melhor ser covarde. Ela gostaria que Esme atendesse. Ao menos com ela, Bella poderia relaxar um pouco a tensão e tentar parecer normal, antes de dar-lhe as más notícias.

- _Sim_? - uma voz grave e sedutora penetrou-lhe o ouvido.

_Edward_! Bella deu um salto, abrindo os olhos que, de verdes passaram a cinzentos, em momentos de tensão.

_Diabos,_ ela praguejou consigo mesma. Era mesmo Edward. Uma súbita onda de calor percorreu seu corpo. A garganta parecia fechada. Tentou falar e não conseguiu. Fechando novamente os olhos, ela pode vê-lo tão claramente quanto se ele estivesse a sua frente: alto, cabelos cobreados, pele branca e corpo esbelto, sempre na característica postura de firmeza e arrogância. Ele estava usando um terno escuro, ela sabia, pois aos domingos a família Cullen sempre se vestia formalmente para o jantar. Era domingo, e em Chicago a hora do jantar estava próxima. O terno seria preto, ela concluiu, a camisa branca, e a gravata borboleta, preta. Bella podia ainda visualizar os olhos azul com aqueles longos e espessos cílios que pareciam capazes de hipnotizar. Ninguém podia pensar em outra coisa quando preso àquele olhar, portanto o pensamento de Bella passou à boca máscula. Lábios sensuais, boca de amante nato: bonita, vermelha, sedutora e perturbadoramente expressiva, que podia caçoar, ofender ou beijar como nenhuma outra. E mentir, e proferir palavras de ódio.

- Quem fala, por favor? - ele perguntou.

- Alô, Edward - ela murmurou roucamente. - Sou eu Bella...

A bomba fora detonada, na forma de um silêncio terrível, daqueles que deixam os nervos em frangalhos. Com a boca seca, pernas bambas e o coração ao saltos, ela tentou falar novamente.

Mas Edward foi mais rápido.

- O que houve com meu filho? - Ele quis saber.

- Está tudo bem - ela conseguiu falar. - Anthony não está doente.

Houve mais um momento tenso, enquanto Edward absorvia a informação.

- Então, o que a fez telefonar para cá? - ele perguntou friamente.

Com uma careta, Bella reconheceu o direito dele àquela pergunta, e fez um esforço para não retrucar. O fim de seu casamento não fora agradável, e a hostilidade entre eles resistira aos três anos de separação.

Três anos atrás, Edward ficara tão furioso com a partida de Bella, levando Anthony, que fizera toda sorte de ameaças ruidosas. Ela respondera com uma ação na justiça que proibia Edward de entrar em contato com ela, a não ser através de uma terceira pessoa. Nunca achara que Edward a perdoaria por tê-lo feito passar pela humilhação de jurar, perante o juiz, que nunca procuraria Bella pessoalmente nem tentaria tirar Anthony do Estado, apenas para conseguir permissão de estar com seu próprio filho. Eles não haviam trocado uma palavra desde então.

Edward tivera que esperar um ano para conseguir legalmente o direito de levar o menino para Chicago. Antes disso, tivera que ir à Seattle para ver o filho. E até o presente momento, Anthony tinha sido levado e trazido de volta pela avó, para que seus pais não se encontrassem.

Na verdade, o único ponto amigável mantido por Bella e Edward fora reconhecer que Anthony tinha o direito de amá-los igualmente, sem sentir-se pressionado ou influenciado pelas desavenças entre os pais. Isso fora sempre enfatizado por uma enérgica avó, que fora alçada à posição de juiz muitas vezes, quando a hostilidade entre eles estava no auge.

Bella acostumara-se a ouvir calmamente, quando Anthony discorria apaixonadamente sobre as virtudes de seu adorado _papai_, e imaginava que Edward se habituara a fazer o mesmo com relação a ela. Isso, entretanto não significava que a animosidade entre eles tivesse diminuído. Era só disfarçada, para o bem de Anthony.

- Na verdade, eu estava querendo falar com Esme - ela explicou o mais fria e rapidamente que pode.- Se puder chamá-la, eu agradeceria.

- E eu insisto em saber - ele retrucou, incisivo. - O que está havendo de tão importante, para você ousar ligar para cá?

Bella percebeu que ele não deixaria Esme interferir.

- Prefiro falar com sua mãe - ela insistiu, teimosa.

- É claro - ele respondeu calmamente. - Quando ela for buscar Anthony pela manhã.

- Não, Edward, espere! - ela gritou, pondo-se de pé, com um salto.

Percebeu, em pânico, que Edward ia desligar. Subitamente pôs-se a tremer, enquanto pensava no que fazer. Um silêncio estático zumbia em seu ouvido. A linha não fora desligada. Bella sentiu que Edward não diria uma palavra enquanto ela não justificasse sua insistência.

- Estou tendo problemas com Anthony - ela finalmente falou.

- Que espécie de problemas?

- Prefiro discutir isso com Esme - ela respondeu. - Que-quero a opinião dela sobre o que fa-fazer, antes que ela chegue aqui amanhã - gaguejou.

Gostaria de ter coragem para impedir Esme de ir até sua casa no dia seguinte, mas não ousou desafiar Edward. Experiências passadas haviam mostrado o quanto ele podia ser desagradável.

- Por favor, espere na linha - disse Edward friamente -, enquanto transfiro a ligação para outro aparelho.

_Será que ele acataria seu pedido assim tão facilmente_, Bella perguntou-se surpresa. Controlou-se, no entanto, e murmurou:

- Obrigada.

Livrando-se de um pouco da tensão, ela deixou-se cair novamente no sofá. Congratulou-se intimamente. As primeiras palavras que haviam trocado depois de anos não tinham sido tão hostis, afinal. Ao menos não tinham tentado destruir-se mutuamente. No momento, Bella concentrou-se no que diria a Esme. A verdade parecia o caminho mais lógico, mas a verdade sempre fora um assunto delicado entre elas. Então, o que dizer? Deveria pôr novamente a culpa em supostos problemas de Anthony na escola? Ou na vida dupla que ele era obrigado a ter, com pais morando em Estados diferentes?

De fato, havia dois estilos de vida para Anthony. O primeiro basicamente normal. A rua limpa e bonita de um subúrbio de Seattle, com suas fileiras de casas de família de classe média, perfeitamente normais. A milhares de quilômetros dali, em outro Estado, a vida era totalmente diversa daquela levada pela maioria das famílias. Qualquer pessoa ficaria confusa. O que dizer de um pequeno garoto! Ao invés de num subúrbio, em Chicago, Edward morava no campo. Sua casa era um palácio, comparada a de Bella, seu padrão de vida luxuoso provocaria assombro na maioria das pessoas.

Quando Anthony visitava Chicago, seu _papai_ deixava de lado o trabalho de diretor de uma importante companhia internacional para dedicar-se exclusivamente a ele. Além disso, sua amada avó estava sempre pronta a despejar sobre ele a mesma quantidade de atenção e amor.

Bella não tinha família e trabalhava o dia todo, quer Anthony estivesse ou não em Seattle. Ele tivera que aceitar que uma babá o apanhasse na escola e ficasse com ele na casa dela até que Bella pudesse ir buscá-lo. Mas nada disso era a verdadeira causa da rebeldia do menino.

Anthony ainda não tinha idade suficiente para entender o que na verdade o irritava. Só depois de inúmeras crises de choro do garoto, e muita paciência da parte dela, Bella começara a compreender os ataques de birra do filho. Naquela noite, finalmente a verdade aparecera. Um nome que ela temia a ponto de sentir arrepios na espinha saíra subitamente dos lábios de seu filho. Mas não fora simplesmente o nome que deixara Bella abalada, mas a dor e a angústia que Anthony demonstrara ao pronunciá-lo. Ela conhecia aqueles sentimentos por experiência própria, sabia como eles podiam destruir a autoconfiança de alguém. Sabia que, se Anthony dissera a verdade, ele tinha toda a razão de não querer mais saber da família de seu pai. Ela não tivera a mesma reação?

- Pronto. Fale - a voz de Edward comandou.

Bella pestanejou, tentando voltar à realidade.

- Onde está Esme? - ela quis saber, começando a impacientar-se.

- Não me lembro de ter dito que ia chamá-la - Edward retrucou - Anthony é meu filho, deixe-me lembrá-la. Se está tendo problemas com meu filho, então fale sobre isso comigo.

- Ele é nosso filho - Bella corrigiu, enquanto tentava achar uma saída.

Já era bastante complicado tocar no assunto com Esme. Ela não podia conceber a idéia de falar sobre aquilo com Edward.

- Então, finalmente, você reconhece isso.

A observação realmente a atingiu em cheio, e Bella cerrou os lábios tentando não retrucar. Esforço inútil. As palavras jorraram sem que ela pudesse controlar-se.

- Tente um pouco de sarcasmo, Edward - ela falou. - Talvez ajude.

Ela o ouviu suspirar e depois o som familiar do couro do sofá cedendo sob o peso dele. Instantaneamente, soube em que aposento Edward se encontrava. O antigo escritório do pai dele, que passara a pertencer-lhe depois que Carlisle Cullen morrera, quando Anthony tinha apenas um ano e meio. Pode visualizar o escritório tão bem quanto visualizava Edward momentos antes. Viu seu tamanho, sua forma e sua elegante decoração antiga. As paredes de cor neutra, o chão encerado, as peças selecionadas de móveis renascentistas, inclusive a escrivaninha de Edward.

- Ainda está na linha?

- Estou - ela respondeu distraída.

- Então, quer fazer o favor de me dizer que problemas são esses que Anthony está tendo, antes que eu perca a paciência?

- Problemas na escola - ela resolveu dizer. - Começou há semanas, logo depois que você o visitou aqui.

- Parece que para você a culpa é minha.

- Eu não disse isso - ela negou. - Apenas estou tentando explicar o que está havendo.

- Então, peço desculpas - ele falou.

Mentiroso, ela pensou.

- Ele está malcriado na classe - ela forçou-se a prosseguir. - Zangado e insolente. Depois de um ataque de birra, a professora ameaçou chamar os pais à escola para falar de seu comportamento. Ele respondeu que o pai mora em Chicago, que não viria porque é rico e importante demais para se incomodar com esses detalhes. - Bella ouviu o suspiro desalentado de Edward e soube que ele compreendera a importância do assunto. - Por que ele diria uma coisa dessas, Edward? - ela perguntou secamente. - A menos que alguém o tenha feito acreditar que isso é verdade, que alguém tenha dito isso para que ele pudesse repetir.

- E você acha que fui eu! - ele exclamou, fazendo Bella perder a paciência.

- Não sei quem foi - ela quase gritou -, pois ele não diz! Mas posso adivinhar. Ele se recusa a ir para Chicago com Esme amanhã. Diz que, já que você não se importa com ele, por que se dar ao trabalho?

- Então ligou para cá para que minha mãe não vá buscá-lo amanhã - ele presumiu. - Que ótima maneira de lidar com o problema, Bella. Afinal , Anthony só está dizendo o que você sempre desejou, durante todos esses anos. Assim, eu fico fora de sua vida!

- Você _já está_ fora da minha vida! - ela exclamou. - Nosso divórcio sairá no fim do mês.

- Um divórcio que _você_ provocou! - ele lembrou. - Já lhe ocorreu que esse pequeno detalhe possa ser a causa do comportamento estranho de Anthony? Ou talvez haja mais alguma coisa. Nesse caso, eu só precisaria ir até a outra ponta desta linha telefônica para descobrir quem está envenenando a mente de meu filho contra mim.

- Está querendo dizer que _eu_ digo a nosso filho que, para você, ele é uma amolação? - ela replicou com esforço. Sentiu-se tão ofendida com a suspeita, que se ergueu de novo, continuando: - Se é isso o que pensa, raciocine melhor, Edward. Não sou eu quem está planejando casar outra vez, tão logo o divórcio saia. Nem sou eu quem está prejudicando nosso filho, impondo-lhe uma típica madrasta infernal!

Ela queria não ter dito aquilo. Mas dissera, e agora estava agitada como nunca. Respirava pesadamente, cerrando os dentes com fúria.

- Quem foi o idiota que disse isso? - ele vociferou.

Bella podia imaginá-lo novamente em pé, quase espumando de raiva.

"_E por isso"_, ela pensou, _"que eu e Edward não podemos nos encontrar. Nossas discussões sempre acabam pegando fogo"._

- É verdade? - ela perguntou.

- Não é da sua conta - ele sibilou.

- Pode apostar que será da minha conta, sim, Edward - ela ameaçou, furiosa. - Vou suspender nosso divórcio, se descobrir que pretende dar a Tanya qualquer poder sobre Anthony.

- Você não tem todo esse poder sobre meus atos - ele rebateu.

- Não? Então, espere para ver! - ela desafiou, desligando o telefone.

Levou dez minutos para o telefone tocar. Dez longos minutos, durante os quais Bella tentou se acalmar, andando de um lado para o outro, pensando em como e por que deixara a situação se deteriorar àquele ponto. Ela não tivera a intenção de dizer nem metade do que dissera!

Pensou em ligar de volta, mas, para dizer o quê? Para começar tudo de novo, e depois tentar controlar seu temperamento? Sabia que não ia funcionar. Eram ambos teimosos, arrebatados e passionais ao defender sua idéias e princípios.

Haviam-se conhecido numa festa. Tinha ido com outros acompanhantes, mas saíram da festa juntos. Fora um caso de amor à primeira vista, literalmente. Tinham se tornado amantes na primeira noite. Um mês depois, ela estava grávida. No seguinte, estavam casados. Em três anos, haviam-se tornados inimigos mortais. Tudo fora muito selvagem, alucinado e traumático, do início apaixonado, ao final violento. A última briga ocorrera poucos dias depois de uma tentativa desesperada de segurar o que sabiam que estavam perdendo. O ato de amor fora perfeito, o resto um desastre. Tinham começado a brigar no instante em que seus corpos se separaram. Ele saíra irritado, como sempre, e no dia seguinte ela entrara em trabalho de parto prematuro, perdendo assim o segundo filho, enquanto Edward se consolava nos braços da amante. Bella nunca, jamais o perdoaria. Nunca esquecera a humilhação de ter de implorar à amante de Edward que o mandasse para casa, pois ela precisava dele. Mas Edward chegara tarde demais. Bella já fora levada para o hospital e perdera o bebê. Vê-lo debruçar-se sobre sua cama, tentando desculpar-se, ainda com o perfume da outra, fora para Bella a degradação final. Ela deixara Chicago com Anthony, logo que se recuperara fisicamente, e Edward nunca a perdoara por ter levado o filho. Depois disso, ambos se sentiram traídos, usados e abandonados. Se não fosse a mãe de Edward, Esme, bancar o juiz quando necessário, só Deus sabia o que teria acontecido.

Graças a Esme, e ao fato de não terem tido contato, eles, conseguiram manter relativa paz durante três anos. Naquele momento, Bella desejou poder evitar a guerra que parecia se aproximar, mas não sabia como.

Quando o telefone tocou, ela temeu que fosse Edward, pois, não se sentia preparada para falar com ele de novo. Hesitante, atendeu.

- Bella? - perguntou uma voz conhecida e ansiosa. - Meu filho insistiu para que eu ligasse. O que está havendo, pelo amor de Deus?

_Era Esme! _Bella deixou-se cair no sofá, aliviada.

- Esme, que bom! Achei que era Edward - falou.

- Edward acabou de sair, furioso - a mãe dele informou. - Depois de praguejar e gritar, ele me mandou ligar imediatamente para você. Está acontecendo alguma coisa com Anthony?

- Sim e não - Bella respondeu.

Depois de um longo suspiro, ela explicou a Esme, usando as palavras que deveria ter usado com Edward, o que estava havendo.

- Não me admira que meu filho estivesse tão apavorado - Esme murmurou.

- Apavorado?

Bella não podia imaginar o poderoso Edward com medo de nada.

- Com medo de perder o filho de novo - a mãe dele esclareceu. - Acha que meu filho não se preocupa com Anthony?

- Na-não - Bella negou, surpresa com a ponta de irritação na voz da sogra.

- Meu filho faz tudo para que o relacionamento dele com Anthony seja bom - continuou Esme -, nos curtos períodos que lhe são concedidos para vê-lo.

Durante aqueles três anos, Esme sempre fora neutra. Era estranho para Bella, sentir que ela estava tomando a defesa de Edward.

Você está querendo dizer que sou eu que ameaço a relação dos dois? Bella perguntou, incisiva.

- Não - Esme apressou-se em negar. - Claro que não. Só que me preocupo com meu filho. Isso, porém, não me impede de ver que você dois amam Anthony e que prefeririam cortar a própria língua do que magoá-lo.

- Bem, obrigada - Bella respondeu.

- Não sou sua inimiga, Bella.

- Mas, se a guerra começar, sei de que lado você ficará - Bella declarou.

Esme não respondeu, nem seria preciso.

- Então, Bella, o que você quer fazer a respeito de Anthony? Quer que eu espere até que ele se acalme?

- Ah, não! - Bella pediu, surpresa consigo mesma por ter mudado de idéia. - Você tem que vir, Esme! Anthony ficaria muito desapontado, se você não viesse! Eu só queria preveni-la sobre a possibilidade de ele não querer ir com você para Chicago. Entende que não poderei forçá-lo, se ele não quiser ir, não é?

- Também sou mãe - Esme falou. - Claro que entendo. Então, eu vou, como combinado, e vamos esperar que Anthony mude de idéia.

_Que vã esperança_. Bella pensou, desligando o telefone.

Esme estava enganada. Pensava que os problemas de Anthony estavam relacionados a uma temporária falta de confiança em seu _papai_, quando na realidade o raciocínio do menino era totalmente compreensível, e tinha uma causa. _Essa causa é Tanya_, Bella disse a si mesma.

Tanya Denali, amiga da família desde sempre. Tanya, membro de total confiança da diretoria da Companhia Cullen. Tanya, a amante de Edward havia tantos anos. Ela era alta, loira, perfeitamente linda. Tinha graça, elegância e charme. Possuía beleza e inteligência, e usava as duas coisas para proveito próprio. E, além disso tudo, era falsa e escolhia com muito cuidado as pessoas a quem revelava sua verdadeira personalidade.

O primeiro grande erro de Tanya, em sua batalha para ficar com Edward, fora o de revelar-se para Anthony. Ela conseguira fazer com que Bella fugisse como uma covarde, mas não faria o mesmo com Anthony.

"_Nem por cima do meu cadáver",_ Bella jurou, enquanto se preparava para dormir.


	2. Capítulo II - O Encontro

Capitulo corrigido!

Antes de começar o capitulo, gostaria de agradecer a vocês que deixaram recadinho pra mim, sou nova aqui e ainda não aprendi a mexer direito nessa coisa por isso não respondi nem um recado, mas quero que saibam que leio todos.

Boa leitura.

* * *

_**Capítulo II **_** - O Encontro**

Às cinco horas da manhã seguinte, depois de virar-se durante muito tempo de um lado para o outro da cama, Bella finalmente desistiu de dormir. Estava a ponto de levantar-se, quando ouviu o som de um carro parando em frente a sua casa. Um casal vizinho usava os serviços de táxis com frequência pela manhã, portanto ela não deu importância ao fato e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Sua mente estava ocupada com outras coisas, como o dia que tinha pela frente e que prometia ser tão traumático quanto fora a noite.

Passando pelo quarto de Anthony, ela abriu a porta para ver se ele ainda dormia. A visão de um tufo de cabelos acobreado saindo de baixo de um edredom estampado foi como um bálsamo para ela. Ao menos Anthony dormira, apesar da tensão nervosa. Fechando novamente a porta, ela desceu a escada com intenção de preparar um bule enorme de café, com o qual esperava reanimar-se antes da próxima batalha. Entretanto, à fraca luz da manhã, uma sombra projetou-se no vidro jateado da porta da frente. Bella viu a silhueta de um homem alto, parado no pequeno terraço diante da porta.

Franziu as sobrancelhas. Quem poderia ser? Era muito cedo para o carteiro, ela considerou. Naquele momento, percebeu que o homem inclinava-se para tocar a campainha. Entrou em ação rapidamente. Precisava evitar que, quem quer que fosse, tocasse a campainha e acordasse Anthony. Abriu a porta da frente de repente, sem muita noção do que fazia.

Só percebeu que se esquecera de pôr o pega-ladrão, na noite anterior, quando a porta escancarou-se. Mas, aquela altura, isso não tinha mais importância. Seu coração apertou-se. O choque de ver Edward ali, em carne e osso, depois de três longos anos, foi tão forte, que ela perdeu a capacidade de falar e de mover-se.

Mas examinou-o detidamente, como que hipnotizada. Nada lhe passou despercebido. Ela viu o brilho dardejante dos olhos, a boca zangada, até o jeito com que ele, afastando ligeiramente o paletó, pusera a mão no bolso da calça. Edward usava terno preto e camisa branca, confirmando o que ela imaginara na noite anterior. Só faltava a gravata borboleta, e o botão de cima da camisa estava displicentemente aberto, mostrando o pescoço. Bella considerou a hipótese de ele ter ido diretamente para Seattle, assim que saíra de sua casa, em Chicago, na noite anterior. Como chegara tão depressa, ela não sabia. De qualquer forma, se Edward esperava impressioná-la com toda aquela pressa, demonstrando preocupação com Anthony, não conseguiu.

Ela não o queria ali. Não desejava ver aqueles olhos azuis olhando-a de alto a baixo, avaliando-a como se ela ainda fosse um dos seus pertences. Isso a fez tomar consciência de sua própria aparência. Acabara de acordar! Seus cabelos, normalmente uma massa de fios cor castanhos, escorriam murchos até os ombros, e ela estava vestida apenas com um curtíssimo pijama de algodão semitransparente. Nada disso, porém, a perturbou. O olhar de Edward desceu lentamente pelo corpo esbelto, cílios escuros emoldurando olhos lânguidos, que pareciam acariciar a pele macia de Bella. E, ela sentiu renascer em seu corpo algo que há muito tempo havia adormecido: desejo. Tudo o que aquele homem tinha de fazer era olhá-la, para que ela não conseguisse mais pensar em coisa alguma.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Ela se forçou a reagir.

Com a peculiar arrogância, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha escura, e seu olhar a fez sentir-se incrivelmente pequena.

- Pensei que fosse óbvio - ele respondeu. - Vim ver meu filho.

- São apenas cinco horas - ela protestou. - Anthony ainda está dormindo.

- Sei muito bem que horas são, Bella - ele retrucou, enquanto uma sombra de preocupação passava-lhe pelo rosto.

À essa altura, Bella começou a notar os sinais de mudança em Edward. Ele parecia mais velho, por exemplo. O cinismo deixara vincos em seu rosto, e os cantos antes firmes de sua boca estavam um tanto caídos, como se ele não se permitisse mais sorrir.

Por alguma razão, ela se sentiu triste, e isso a enfureceu ainda mais. Não queria sentir nada por Edward, a não ser total indiferença.

- Como chegou tão depressa? - Ela perguntou, seca.

- Pilotei meu próprio avião durante a noite - ele falou , - e vim direto do aeroporto para cá.

Olhando por sobre o ombro dele, ela esperou ver um carro enorme estacionado na rua, mas não viu nada. Então, lembrou-se de ter ouvido um carro pouco antes de se levantar.

_Um táxi,_ ela pensou. Devia ter sido uma grande novidade para ele! Edward sempre gostara de estar no controle, fosse de seu carro ou de seu avião. Ou da vida dos que os cercavam.

- Em que aeroporto você aterrissou? - Ela quis saber.

- Que importância tem? - Ele retrucou, irritado. - E será que temos que conversar aqui fora?

Olhou a sua volta, observando a calma rua residencial e as casas típicas daquela área, com suas fileiras de janelas iguais. Em algumas delas, podia-se notar cortinas afastadas por pessoas curiosas, atraídas por suas vozes alteradas.

_Edward não é do tipo de homem que conversa à porta_, Bella considerou divertida. O respeitado chefe do mundialmente famoso Banco Cullen de Investimentos era muito bem recebido por todos, onde quer que chegasse. Mas ela não era uma dessas pessoas, lembrou. Não devia nada a Edward, e tampouco o respeitava.

- Você não é bem-vindo - falou friamente.

- Talvez meu filho não pense assim - ele replicou no mesmo tom hostil.

- Então, por que não volta daqui a, digamos duas horas? - Ela sugeriu. - Anthony já terá acordado, com certeza.

Ela estava pronta para fechar a porta, quando os olhos dele brilharam de fúria.

- Se fechar essa porta vai se arrepender amargamente - ele ameaçou.

Bella hesitou, odiando-se por deixar que Edward a atemorizasse.

A tensão entre eles aumentou. Um não suportava o outro, e nenhum deles tentava esconder isso.

- Pensei que fosse absolutamente óbvio que precisamos conversar antes que Anthony acorde - Edward falou com rancor - Por que outra razão eu bateria à sua porta à uma hora dessas?

Embora Bella detestasse admitir, ele tinha razão. No entanto, ela continuou a impedi-lo de entrar. Velhos hábitos eram difíceis de mudar, e recusar a Edward um centímetro de vantagem que fosse, tornara-se mais do que um hábito, era um princípio.

- Foi você quem me telefonou, Bella, - ele prosseguiu. - O que percebi em sua voz me deixou preocupado, e eu vim. Será que poderia ser mais gentil? Ele sugeriu. Admitir, ao menos, que mereço consideração por ter vindo?

Bella, de mulher orgulhosa e intransigente, transformou-se subitamente numa criança envergonhada. Afastou-se da porta sem pronunciar uma palavra, de olhos baixos, permitindo que o homem que fora seu marido por seis longos anos entrasse em sua casa pela primeira vez. Ele entrou vagarosamente, pois também devia perceber a importância daquela ocasião. De súbito, estava na frente dela, enchendo o estreito vestíbulo com sua presença poderosa.

Bella sentiu a tensão crescer dentro dela, enquanto absorvia, literalmente, a altura de Edward, seu corpo musculoso, toda a superioridade física em relação a ela. Sentia o cheiro da pele de Edward, as vibrações que emanavam dele, e sabia que tudo aquilo podia ser muito perigoso. Há seis anos, bastaria um olhar para que eles caíssem nos braços um do outro, tomados de desejo. Naquele momento, mesmo depois de vários anos como inimigos, ela sentiu o desejo começando a tomar conta de seu corpo.

_Diabos_, blasfemou silenciosamente, sem saber se maldizia a própria fraqueza ou Edward, por ser o animal sexual que era.

Por aqui ela instruiu, afastando-se para que seus corpos não se tocassem.

Conduziu-o à sala de estar e parou diante das cortinas fechadas.

Edward observou silenciosamente o aposento. Tapete e cortinas azuis, dois pequenos sofás, uma televisão, um par de mesinhas e uma estante de livros compunham o ambiente. Num canto especialmente arrumado para Anthony, brinquedos e livros empilhavam-se em cima e ao redor de uma mesinha baixa.

Tudo muito, muito organizado e simples. Nada da elegância e do espaço das várias salas cheias de preciosas antiguidades da casa de Edward. Nada que se comparasse ao enorme quarto de brinquedos, repleto de tudo o que um menino pudesse desejar e que Anthony tinha na casa de seu pai. Tudo isso ficou bem evidente para Bella, quando ela notou o leve tremor no queixo de Edward.

- Vou me vestir - ela disse, baixando a cabeça.

Tentava esconder sua expressão e, admitiu para si mesma, queria fugir antes que fosse tentada a dizer que dinheiro não era tudo e mais outras coisas.

- Não sou esnobe - ele murmurou, segurando-a pelo pulso. - Sei que Anthony vive bem e feliz aqui com você, e a admiro por isso.

- Por favor, me solte - ela pediu, tentando desvencilhar-se dele.

- Também não sou espancador de mulheres - ele zombou.

- Isso é muito estranho - ela retrucou, soltando-se , - pois lembro que na última vez em que nos confrontamos você me ameaçou.

- Palavras, Bella. - Ele suspirou. - Apenas palavras. Eu estava zangado, e aquela ameaça não significou nada, você sabe muito bem.

- Sei? - Ela replicou, amarga, - Éramos estranhos, Edward. E ainda somos. Nunca, jamais eu soube o que você estava pensando.

- A não ser na cama - ele provocou, virando-se para olhá-la cinicamente. - Na cama você sabia exatamente o que eu pensava.

Bella ergueu a cabeça, imitando a pose cínica de Edward.

- Que pena que não passamos vinte e quatro horas na cama, ao invés das seis habituais falou. Mas não quero ter esse tipo de conversa com você. Não leva a nada e só serve para desviar-nos do assunto importante, que é Anthony.

- Nosso relacionamento, ou a falta dele, é um assunto importante para Anthony - Edward argumentou.

- Não - ela negou. - O que preocupa Anthony é a perspectiva de seu pai de casar com uma mulher que ele teme.

Edward enrijeceu visivelmente.

- Defina "teme" - ele desafiou.

- Tem medo - ela disse calmamente. - Como posso explicar melhor?

- Medo de Tanya? - Edward franziu a testa, atônito, então tentou justificar: - Ele deve ter entendido mal alguma coisa que ela disse.

_Oh, claro!_ Bella pensou. _Não poderia ser culpa de Tanya. Não aos olhos de um Cullen!_

- Vou me vestir - ela sibilou, afastando-se.

- Se importa se eu fizer um café enquanto espero? - Ele perguntou.

Sem dizer nada, ela se dirigiu à cozinha. Percebeu que Edward olhou para as escadas, talvez esperando ver o filho.

_Anthony_ _não apareceria àquela hora_, Bella pensou. O menino era metódico por natureza. Seu relógio biológico estava programado para despertar as sete, portanto ele estaria de pé nesse horário, não antes.

Ela estava enchendo a chaleira com água, quando Edward se aproximou. Sentindo arrepios na nuca, Bella teve novamente consciência de sua roupa transparente. O fato de que não tinha nada por baixo do short e da camisa que compunham seu pijama fazia com que se sentisse desconfortável e vulnerável.

- Parece que você não espera que ele acorde antes das sete - Edward murmurou às suas costas.

Bella sorriu, enquanto punha a chaleira no fogão. Sentiu-se aliviada com o fato de Edward estar pensando exclusivamente no filho.

- Já sabe qual é a rotina dele - Bella respondeu. - Deve saber que, se tentarmos acordá-lo antes, ele...

- Ele não vai gostar - Edward terminou a frase por ela. - Sim, sei disso.

Bella olhou para o relógio na parede. Cinco e meia. Aquilo significava que teriam uma hora e meia sozinhos.

_Seriam capazes de aguentar?_ Ela se perguntou.

- Seu cabelo está mais curto.

A observação de Edward fez Bella enrijecer. O que mais ele teria notado? O jeito como o short aderia ao vão entre suas nádegas? Ou a silhueta de seus seios sob a camisa transparente?

- Estou três anos mais velha - ela falou.

Pensou no que aquela afirmação significaria, pois se sentia até mais jovem, se considerasse a onda de desejo puramente sexual que a invadia.

- Não parece - ele observou com um sorriso.

- Mas você parece três anos mais velho.

O sorriso que Edward ostentava desapareceu de repente, e toda sua aparência mudou. Parecia absolutamente fraco, curvado, a sombra da barba por fazer deixando-o abatido. Edward tinha um arrogante nariz de conquistador inglês, olhos azuis, que se estreitavam maliciosamente, e a boca sensual de um gigolô. Seu corpo fora feito para lutar contra leões numa arena, apesar de que nenhum homem mais fazia isso para provar sua força.

_- "Disso são feitas as lembranças"_... Edward cantarolou com voz suave às costas de Bella.

Ela se sentia flagrada, como se ele tivesse lido seus pensamentos.

- Vou me vestir - disse mais uma vez.

- Para que se dar ao trabalho? - Ele perguntou maliciosamente. - É tarde demais para esconder o que está acontecendo com você, _minha querida_.

- Não sou sua querida! - Ela retrucou ríspida.

- Talvez não - ele concedeu , - mas aposto que imagina como seria reviver os velhos tempos.

- Não com você - ela se apressou em negar. - Nunca mais.

- Foi um desafio? Porque, se foi, posso aceitar - Edward caçoou. - Poderia ser um exercício interessante ver quantas vezes nos devoraríamos nessa hora e meia. Aposto que esqueceríamos nossos problemas...

Se a maçaneta da porta da cozinha fosse um revólver. Bella certamente teria atirado nele.

- Se tem que ir tão baixo para esquecer seus problemas - ela atacou , - chame Tanya. Aquela mulher sempre foi mais bem treinada do que eu para atender a todas as suas necessidades!

Com uma das mãos poderosas, ele agarrou a dela, impedindo-a de sair da cozinha.

- Você continua com um corpo de sereia, Bella - Edward sibilou , - mas sua língua tornou-se afiada demais. Quando vai entender, pobre tola e cega, que Tanya _não_ é, e _nunca_ foi minha amante?

_"Eu deveria parar por aqui",_ Bella disse a si mesma. _Devia calar a boca e encerrar a discussão._ Mas não conseguiu. Edward sempre fora capaz de provocar o que havia de pior dentro dela... e dentro dele também. Eles costumavam brigar feitos inimigos ferrenhos, e em seguida fazer amor como o casal mais apaixonado do mundo.

Bella sempre acreditara que fora o amor que os levara ao casamento.

Conhecera Tanya no dia do seu casamento e ficara sabendo que aquela era a mulher que Edward teria escolhido para casar, se ela não tivesse se casado com seu melhor amigo, Seth Clearwater. Naquele dia, as primeiras sementes de dúvida com relação ao amor de Edward tinham sido plantadas no coração de Bella.

Edward nunca dera motivos para ela acreditar nos boatos, nem mesmo nas duas vezes em que engravidara.

Seth morrera num trágico acidente de barco, semanas antes da morte do pai de Edward. Antes que Bella percebesse, Edward e Tanya haviam se tornado praticamente inseparáveis.

_"Parceiros na dor",_ Edward costumava dizer. Tanya chamava aquele relacionamento de _"inevitável"_.

- O que pensa que fez, quando o atraiu para o casamento? - Tanya perguntara a Bella. - Acha que ele esqueceu que é por mim que está apaixonado? Enquanto meu marido estava vivo, ele aceitou você como prêmio de consolação, mas com a morte de Seth...

- Vou acreditar que Tanya não é sua amante quando o inferno congelar - Bella falou, voltando ao presente. - Deixe-me em paz.

Ela tentou abrir a porta novamente, mas Edward era mais forte.

- Vai sair quando eu deixar - ele declarou. - Você começou essa discussão, portanto vamos até o fim.

- Fim de quê? - Ela gritou, voltando-se para encará-lo. - Não sei a respeito do que estamos brigando!

- Essa implicância sua com Tanya - ele respondeu. - É sua obsessão, Bella, e sempre foi. Anthony só pode ter sido influenciado por _você_ sobre essas tolices.

Bella olhou para ele entre espantada e furiosa.

- Você é quem está cego, Edward - informou. - Cego, teimoso, orgulhoso e tolo demais para não perceber que Tanya é diabólica.

- E você está doente - ele retrucou, afastando-se dela. - Só pode estar doente, para pensar mal de uma pessoa que tentou ser sua amiga.

Ela riu, quase engasgando de raiva.

_- Amiga_? Desculpe se isso o ofende, Edward, mas não costumo fazer amizade com amantes de meu marido!

Os olhos faiscaram.

- Ela nunca foi minha amante!

- Mentiroso!

- Eu não minto! - Ele gritou.

- Sei que Tanya tem envenenado Anthony, como fez comigo antes - ela insistiu.

- Não vou continuar a escutar essas bobagens - Edward falou, afastando-a da porta para que ele próprio pudesse sair.

- Então, quer ouvir o que Anthony tem a dizer? - Ela desafiou.

Ele parou e ergueu o queixo num gesto dominador.

- Foi para isso que vim.

- Vai acreditar nele, se nosso filho disser que o que eu estou dizendo é verdade? - Perguntou.

- E se for você que está enchendo a cabecinha dele com esses absurdos?

- Presumo, então, que não tem a menor intenção de acreditar em seu próprio filho, como não acreditou em mim murmurou, suspirando.

- Repito - Edward continuou , - é você que está obcecada, não Anthony ou eu.

- Vamos à parte final da competição - ela falou em tom jocoso. - Vamos testar seu amor por Tanya contra seu amor por nosso filho.

- Não é uma competição! - Edward exclamou indignado.

- Estou promovendo uma - ela informou. - Vou começar dando a você uma escolha simples, portanto ouça com atenção, Edward, pois falo sério. Ou você desiste de se casar com Tanya, ou desiste de seus direitos sobre Anthony!

Ele se virou lentamente para encará-la.

- Um aviso, cara. Nunca mais vai se colocar entre mim e meu filho, não importa que armas você use.

- Pode apostar que vou usar todas! - Ela afirmou.

Novamente a tensão cresceu entre eles.

Edward sabia que Bella não estava brincando. O pai dela fora um advogado de renome e tivera amigos proeminentes e poderosos dentro da profissão, especialistas em causas de separação. Esses amigos tinham ajudado Bella havia três anos, amarrando Edward legalmente, antes que ele pudesse perceber. Ele tinha certeza que bastaria um telefonema dela para que suas ameaças se concretizassem.

- Então? - Bella perguntou arrogante. - Quem sai da sua vida? Tanya ou Anthony?

Ele ousou rir.

- Nossa! Você parece mesmo dura, Bella - observou. - Muito segura de si, mas esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe, muito importante.

- Qual? - Ela indagou, curiosa.

A evidente insegurança de Anthony, e o que pretende fazer para ajudá-lo ele falou calmamente. Na última vez que declarou guerra contra mim, Bella, nosso filho era muito pequeno para entender o que estava havendo. Mas agora ele já tem idade suficiente para saber de tudo o que acontece entre nós dois. - Parando um momento para observar o efeito de suas palavras sobre ela, Edward fez uma última pergunta, que era também um desafio. Está querendo abalar o amor de Anthony por mim, em outra de suas campanhas vingativas?

* * *

Deixem seu recadinhos se tiver bastantes posto o II capitulo no sábado prometo.


	3. Capítulo III - A proposta

_**Capítulo III - **_A proposta

- Não vai desistir? - Edward sussurrou, enquanto Bella absorvia a importância do que ele havia dito. - Então, suponho que, em seu desespero para vingar-se do que imagina que eu fiz você não pensa que vai magoar também seu filho? - _Não,_ ela pensou, _claro que não desejava abalar o amor de Anthony por seu papai_. Esse pensamento a fez hesitar, dando a Edward a chance que ele queria. - Bem, parece que você mudou de ideia - ele observou exultante. - Isso quase, veja bem, _quase_ restaura minha confiança em você como mãe extremosa e leal. Mesmo que isso não mude meu julgamento no que se refere a você como minha esposa.

Bella ergueu o queixo desafiadoramente.

- Se formos entrar em questão de lealdade, você estará pisando em terreno perigoso - ela o advertiu.

- Então não vamos entrar - ele concordou instantaneamente. - Vejamos se podemos encontrar uma forma mais sensata de... de compromisso entre nós, que nos possibilite satisfazer nossas necessidades e que satisfaça também as necessidades de nosso filho.

_Existiria tal coisa? _Bella imaginou, desanimada.

- Não me deixe em suspense - pediu irônica. - Diga logo o que tem em mente.

Ele sorriu de modo estranho, meio cínico, meio pervertido.

- Não sei se vai gostar - ele murmurou.

- Desde que Tânia fique fora de cena, concordo com qualquer coisa - Bella assegurou.

Ele demorou a responder, mas o brilho maroto de seus olhos fez Bella estremecer. Sentiu que estava prestes a enveredar por um caminho que não queria trilhar.

- Ou diz logo o que tem em mente - ela exigiu agitada - ou sai daqui!

- Direto ao assunto então - Edward disse lentamente, enquanto descia o olhar pelo corpo de Bella.

Ela sentiu-se sufocar de indignação ao perceber ao que Edward se referia: seu corpo.

- Será que poderia parar de me provocar? - conseguiu dizer.

- Ah, se eu pudesse! - Ele suspirou languidamente. - Mas vendo essas pernas perfeitas se oferecendo assim...

Num movimento instintivo, Bella se aproximou pronta para esbofeteá-lo. A mão de Edward foi mais rápida, segurando-a pelo pulso.

- Você ainda tem um corpo esplêndido Bella - ele murmurou, despindo-a com os olhos. - Todas essas curvas sensuais trazem de volta lembranças perturbadoras. Lembranças tão excitantes, que pensei, bem antes de vê-la, que se você voltasse para a minha cama, eu não precisaria procurar em outro lugar quem preenchesse essa lacuna em minha vida.

Um silêncio de morte pairou no ar.

- Como ousa? - Bella balbuciou quando conseguiu recuperar a voz. - Como ousa fazer essa proposta indecente?

- Preciso de uma mulher em minha cama. - Ele deu de ombros. - Já que meu filho tem de ser protegido do lado mais problemático dessa minha necessidade essa mulher tem que ser minha esposa. Minha legítima esposa. Aquela que sentará orgulhosamente à minha mesa, irá ansiosamente para minha cama e amará meu filho tanto quanto eu.

- Acha que Tânia preencherá esses requisitos todos? - Bella indagou com desprezo.

Os olhos dele escureceram perigosamente.

- Ninguém está falando de Tania. Estou falando de você, Bella. Você - ele repetiu enfaticamente. Bella encolheu-se, tomada de repulsa. - Quem mais seria capaz de ornamentar minha mesa com sua beleza e elegância, mesmo vestindo um pijama? E no que diz respeito a sexo - ele murmurou em tom sensual - já que conheço seu apetite tão bem quanto conheço o meu não vejo problema algum em ressuscitarmos aqueles interlúdios tão gratificantes para nós dois.

_Interlúdios?_Ela se perguntou indignada. Ele chamava de "interlúdio" o que ela chamara de total entrega de corpo e alma?

- Você me enoja! - ela exclamou.

- Sou realista - ele retrucou.

- Realista e vingativo - ela corrigiu.

- Meu sangue inglês manda - ele admitiu. - Pense em como você poderia exercitar sua vocação para mártir! Pode morar em minha casa de cabeça erguida, fingindo que está lá por causa de Anthony. Partilhar minha cama e sentir prazer, enquanto finge para si mesma que só está me fazendo feliz pelo bem de Anthony!

- E quanto a você? - ela perguntou. - Qual é seu objetivo nessa proposta absurda?

- Este - ele murmurou.

Com um movimento rápido, puxou-a para perto, cobriu-lhe a boca com seus lábios sedentos, num beijo que a arrebatou totalmente, revelando sensações que ela procurava esconder de si mesma: calor, loucura, um desejo incontrolável que só Edward podia despertar.

Seu corpo conhecia o dele. Bella gemeu ao sentir a mão forte deslizando por suas costas, insinuando-se por baixo do elástico de seu short.

Os olhos dele brilharam de triunfo.

- E ainda recupero meu orgulho ferido - ele falou. - Orgulho que você roubou no dia em que me obrigou a implorar a um juiz o direito ao amor de meu filho!

Sem mais, soltou–a.

Bella demorou alguns segundos para compreender o que Edward acabara de fazer. Horrorizada, percebeu como facilitara o trabalho para ele, e encolheu-se, consumida pela vergonha. Em seguida, ergueu o queixo e preparou-se para dizer a Edward o que ele devia fazer com seu orgulho, sua vingança e sua proposta indecente. Um ruído na escada a fez voltar-se. Ambos olharam para a porta da cozinha e, em seguida, para o relógio na parede: seis e meia. Aquilo significava que haviam acordado o garoto antes do horário. Pelo canto dos olhos, Bella notou que Edward empalidecera.

Seria medo? Bella lembrou-se do que Esme dissera, e sentiu pena dele. Edward amava o filho. Ela nunca, jamais duvidara disso. Sem pensar, estendeu a mão e tocou-o no braço, num gesto de solidariedade, então, dirigiu-se para a porta.

Ao pé da escada, estava Anthony, usando jeans, camiseta e um boné de beisebol que cobria os cabelos acobreados, com a mochila de viagem na mão, perto dele. A expressão do menino era vazia. Ele ignorou totalmente a presença do pai e pousou desafiadoramente os olhos azul-esverdeados na mãe.

- Vou fugir - anunciou. - E não tente me seguir.

Poderia ser cômico, mas Bella nunca sentira menos vontade de rir em toda sua vida. Anthony falava sério, queria ir embora por acreditar que ninguém o amava.

Bella quis correr para o filho, abraçá-lo com força, mas Edward foi mais rápido. E mais sábio. Nem tentou tocar o menino. Em vez disso, começou a falar, num tom suave e tranquilo.

Anthony respondeu com um breve olhar ao seu _papai_.

- Não fale comigo - mandou. Pois não quero falar com você.

Edward insistiu, ainda que a rejeição do filho certamente o tivesse atingido feito uma punhalada.

- Mas para onde você vai? - perguntou a Anthony. - Tem dinheiro para viajar? Quer algum emprestado?

Os olhos do garoto piscaram, denotando desalento. Ele certamente não pensara em dinheiro, enquanto preparava a fuga. O que havia na mochila abarrotada, só Bella podia adivinhar: brinquedos prediletos, algumas camisetas favoritas e o conjunto de moletom novo, pois ele não o estava usando. E lá no fundo, escondido, devia estar o pedaço de tecido velho e macio, que ele segurava para dormir, e de cuja existência só Bella sabia. Anthony preferiria morrer a deixar que seu _papai_ soubesse daquela sua mania.

- Não quero seu dinheiro - Anthony recusou orgulhoso.

- Que tal tomar o café da manhã? - Bella sugeriu, agachando-se ao lado dele. - Ninguém foge de casa sem tomar o café. Venha sentar-se, vou preparar seu suco - ela convidou, estendendo a mão.

Anthony ignorou o gesto, enquanto seu olhar ia de Edward para Bella e dela para ele novamente. Um profundo vinco apareceu em sua fronte.

Edward praguejou baixinho, quando compreendeu o que se passava. Bella levou mais alguns segundos para entender. Era a primeira vez, desde que sua memória tão jovem podia registrar que o garoto se deparava com os pais, ambos juntos, a sua frente! Subitamente, Bella sentiu o braço caloroso e forte de Edward envolver seus ombros. Ele raciocinava depressa, Bella pensou. Fazia jus a fama de exímio estrategista.

- Nós não queremos que nos deixe filho - ele falou.

Os olhos de Anthony procuraram os de Bella.

- Você quer que eu fique? - ele perguntou em tom triste.

- Claro que quero, eu amo você! - ela falou simplesmente. - Nós dois amamos você - completou, decidindo incluir Edward.

Mas Anthony estava desconfiado.

- Tânia disse que você não gosta de mim - disse, olhando acusadoramente para o pai. - Ela disse que fui um erro que só atrapalha.

- Você deve ter entendido mal - Edward respondeu com evidente tristeza.

- Não. Tânia disse que você odeia mamãe porque ela obrigou você a ter um filho - Anthony prosseguiu. - Disse que é por isso que você mora em Chicago, enquanto eu moro em Seattle, bem longe.

Os dedos de Edward apertaram o ombro de Bella. _Seria possível que ele acreditasse que ela envenenaria a mente do filho àquele ponto?_ Bella pensou, amargurada.

- O que Tânia diz não tem importância - ela garantiu ao filho. - O importante é o que _papai_ diz. E nós dois amamos muito você. Acha que _papai_ teria ficado sem dormir, pilotando seu avião durante a noite para vir até aqui, se não o amasse muito?

A observação atingiu o alvo. Bella notou uma sombra de dúvida nos olhos de Anthony, quando ele olhou para Edward.

- Por que você veio? - o menino quis saber.

- Porque você não vai me visitar - Edward respondeu francamente. - E eu sinto muita, muita saudade de você.

Bella deixou-se levar pelas lembranças que a palavra "saudade" evocou. Ela sentia saudade de um outro ser pequenino que nunca estaria com eles. Edward pareceu lembrar a mesma coisa, pois a puxou para mais perto dele.

Anthony suspirou profundamente e pareceu relaxar um pouco, apesar de ainda não estar pronto para baixar a guarda. As palavras de Tânia haviam deixado marcas profundas demais para serem apagadas com algumas frases.

- Onde está a vovó? - o garoto perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Prometi a ela que o levaria comigo para Chicago amanhã, se pudesse convencê-lo a ir.

- Não gosto mais de Chicago - Anthony respondeu rapidamente. - Não vou voltar para lá, nunca mais!

- Sinto muito ouvir isso, Anthony - Edward falou suavemente - Pois essa sua decisão vai estragar a surpresa que sua _mamãe_ e eu planejamos para você.

- Que surpresa? - O menino perguntou curioso. Bella olhou inquisitivamente para Edward. - Não vou morar em Chicago! - Anthony gritou, tirando suas próprias conclusões. - Nunca vou morar onde Tânia mora!

- Tânia não mora na minha casa - Edward observou.

- Mas vai morar, quando você casar com ela! E eu odeio a Tânia!

Edward congelou Bella com o olhar. Ele ainda acreditava que era ela quem punha ideias maldosas na cabeça de Anthony.

- Mas como poderia me casar com Tânia, se continuo casado com sua _mamãe_? - argumentou, sabendo que atingira um ponto vulnerável do filho. - Sua mãe e eu queremos continuar casados Anthony. Nós nos amamos tanto quanto amamos você! Vamos morar juntos na mesma casa!

Foi o golpe de misericórdia, desfechado com maestria.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Bella viu Edward olhar para ela com aquela expressão capaz de transformar um homem em demônio, num instante. Ele parecia dizer: _negue, se for capaz!_

Ela não podia claro, pois o rosto de seu filho já se iluminara de felicidade. Tudo o que podia fazer naquele momento era observar.

- Você se unirá a nós, Anthony? - Edward convidou. - Vai nos ajudar a formar uma verdadeira família?

- Quer dizer, você, mamãe e eu, juntos na mesma casa? - o garotinho perguntou incrédulo.

- E a _vovó_ - Edward completou -, pois teremos que morar em Chicago. É lá que eu trabalho, compreende?

Compreender? O garoto estava mais do que pronto para aceitar qualquer coisa, desde que Edward não alterasse aquele cenário de sonho.

- Mamãe gosta de Chicago - Anthony informou enfático. - Sei disso porque ela gosta de ouvir sobre os lugares onde passeamos e as coisas que fazemos, quando vou para lá.

- Então, daqui por diante poderemos fazer tudo juntos, como uma família.

Nesse ponto, Bella percebeu que a situação estava fora de seu controle.

- Vou me vestir - anunciou.

Os dois pareceram não escutá-la. Anthony já correra para os braços de seu _papai_, feliz e animado.

* * *

- Se ainda tem alguma preocupação com seu bem estar físico, mantenha distância - Bella advertiu.

No pequeno, mas ensolarado quintal, Bella pendurava roupas no varal, buscando esquecer os últimos acontecimentos com aquela tarefa trivial. Haviam brincado de _"família feliz"_ durante toda a manhã, tomando um delicioso café da manhã juntos, enquanto planos e mais planos para uma vida futura eram os temas da conversa animada entre Edward e Anthony. Em seguida, o garoto levara Edward para conhecer seu quarto, seus tesouros, seus brinquedos. Parecia estar no sétimo céu. Naquele momento, estava na casa de seu vizinho e melhor amigo, contando as novidades. Isso deixara Edward livre para juntar-se a Bella.

- Não tem secadora de roupas? - ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.

Em vez de responder, Bella tirou outra peça de roupa do cesto e concentrou-se em pendurá-la. Não tinha consciência de como o sol brincava com seus cabelos, já presos firmemente num coque, separando fios castanhos avermelhado numa fascinante dança de cores.

Tampouco imaginava que Edward observava sua saia justa, que realçava as curvas perfeitas, e a curta blusa branca que denunciava os seios que transbordavam do sutiã.

Ele a contemplava da sombra projetada pela casa e pensava no que ocorrera naquela manhã. Bella suspirou, e atirou-se com mais afinco à tarefa, pois sentia as velhas sensações aflorarem outra vez.

- Não pode deixar isso para depois? - Edward perguntou de repente. - Temos muito que conversar, enquanto podemos.

- Acho que já falei demais por hoje - ela respondeu, irônica.

- Está nervosa - ele comentou.

- Estou? - Ela se voltou para ele. - Pensei que estivesse absolutamente calma.

Ouviam vozes de crianças no outro lado da cerca, e uma delas podia ser a de Anthony. Edward parecia saber disso muito bem, pois se aproximou de Bella para que sua conversa não pudesse ser ouvida além do quintal.

- Sabe que eu não tinha alternativa - ele tentou se justificar.

- O todo-poderoso - ela revidou. - Fiquei impressionada, Edward.

- Não me pareceu - ele suspirou, enquanto pegava outra peça de roupa no cesto e entregava a ela.

_Edward Cullen ajudando a pendurar roupas no varal!_ Por alguma razão absurda, aquele quadro fez com que o instinto sexual de Bella reagisse novamente de maneira familiar.

- Fiz minha vida aqui - ela começou. - Tenho um trabalho que adoro e compromissos que preciso cumprir.

- Com suas qualificações como secretária bilíngue, não lhe faltará trabalho Edward apressou-se em assegurar. - Lahote & Newton não é a única firma de advocacia especializada em direito europeu.

- Sabe onde eu trabalho? - ela perguntou surpresa.

- Anthony tem sido um pródigo contador de histórias sobre o trabalho importante de sua _mamãe_.

- Você certamente não aprova - ela presumiu.

- Que você trabalhe? - ele perguntou, tirando mais uma peça de roupa do cesto. - Sabe que eu gostaria que ficasse em casa com Anthony.

- A necessidade obriga - ela rebateu.

Não queria entrar novamente naquele assunto que já rendera inúmeras discussões. A primeira acontecera logo que se casaram. Com sua fluência em idiomas, fora fácil para Bella arranjar trabalho. Em Chicago, por exemplo, conseguira emprego numa agência de turismo. Edward ficara furioso, argumentando que todos iam comentar, se ele permitisse que sua esposa grávida trabalhasse. Fora apenas uma de suas malditas brigas, Bella lembrou, entristecida.

- Não é culpa minha - Edward falou secamente. - Foi você que recusou minha ajuda, quando me deixou.

- Posso me manter - ela afirmou.

Na verdade, sempre fora capaz de se sustentar, mesmo quando morava na luxuosa casa de Edward, podendo levar a vida de milionária. Nunca ficara desamparada na vida, pois seu pai fora previdente e a deixara em boa situação, quando falecera. Ela era dona da pequena casa onde morava, não tinha dívidas, e ainda conseguia poupar algum dinheiro para eventuais necessidades.

Criada por um pai sozinho, Bella aprendera desde muito jovem a ser independente e confiante. A única ocasião em que sentira sua autoconfiança abalada fora durante sua segunda gravidez. Estava fraca e doente demais para lutar pelo que quer que fosse inclusive seu marido. A velha ferida começou a doer de novo, o que sempre a deixava desolada.

- Não posso viver com você novamente, Edward - ela sussurrou. - Não posso!

Um lampejo de tristeza passou pelo olhar dele, mas Edward não mostrou compaixão.

- Tarde demais - ele declarou com aspereza. - Não se trata de sua vontade, nem da minha, mas sim da vontade de nosso filho.

- O filho que sobreviveu - ela complementou em tom de sofrimento.

- Podemos chorar os mortos - ele murmurou -, mas temos que cuidar dos vivos. Não vou permitir que você faça Anthony pagar pela morte do irmão!

Bella concluiu que Edward certamente possuía as táticas certas, pois o ódio dele acendeu o dela novamente.

- Acredita mesmo que é isso que estou fazendo? - ela perguntou exaltada.

Edward deu de ombros.

- Não sei, nem quero saber - ele resmungou. - Mas nosso futuro está resolvido. Aceite o fato e deixe o passado para trás.

Dizendo isso, ele se virou a cabeleira acobreada cintilando ao sol.

- Isso inclui Tânia? - Bella ainda perguntou.

Ele já não escutava. Sua atenção estava voltada para as cercas baixas das casas vizinhas, por cima das quais algumas cabeças sobressaíam curiosas.

- Mas que inferno! - Bella praguejou baixinho.

Então o telefone da cozinha tocou. Ela apressou a entrar aliviada por deixar o quintal. _Que Edward fique com a curiosidade dos vizinhos,_ pensou.

De tão tensa, quase gritou ao atender o telefone.

- Cuidado, querida - uma voz brincalhona protestou. - Tenho ouvidos sensíveis!

- Mike! - ela saudou alegremente. - O que o faz ligar para mim tão cedo?

- Linda manhã, não? - ele prosseguiu. - Como tenho um tostão sobrando para gastar com minha pessoa favorita, pensei em você.

Bella já não o escutava. Sua atenção estava voltada para Edward, parado à porta da cozinha. Ele certamente já ouvira o suficiente para identificar o tom de intimidade que ela usara. Ela, então, com prazer perverso, concentrou-se no que Mike dizia.

- Quando lembrei que hoje seu filho vai viajar para a Chicago, pensei em arrastá-la para almoçar a beira do rio, já que estará livre dos afazeres habituais - ele explicou.

Bella não se sentia livre, mas sim encurralada, prisioneira de um par de olhos azuis quase escuros, que brilhava com expressão ameaçadora.

* * *

Gostaria de agradecer a todas vocês que sempre tão deixando seus recadinhos, porem tem muita gente acompanhando a fic, então deixem seus recados, ficaria muito feliz.

So queria esclarecer os dias de postagem, será toda quarta e sábado.

E isso ai espero que estejam gostando, me digam sim,.


	4. Capítulo IV - Olho por olho

_**Capítulo IV**_ - Olho por olho

Bella sentiu arrepios na nuca.

- Desculpe Mike - ela começou -, mas a viagem de Anthony foi... Adiada.

- Oh... - ele murmurou, desapontado.

- Posso ligar outra hora, quando estiver livre? - Ela pediu. - É que não posso conversar neste momento...

- Há alguém aí com você - ele deduziu.

O advogado experiente soubera interpretar corretamente a hesitação na voz dela.

- Isso mesmo - Ela confirmou, sorrindo.

- Homem, mulher ou criança? - Mike indagou, brincando.

_Eu diria que é uma fera pronta para atacar,_ Bella pensou.

- Obrigada por ser tão compreensivo. Ligo assim que puder - ela prometeu. Despediu-se apressadamente e desligou. - Era Mike - ela disse a Edward, sorrindo para esconder o nervosismo.

- E? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso. - Presumo que esse... Mike desempenhe um papel por aqui, não?

- Não é da sua conta - Bella respondeu.

Foi na linguagem corporal que Bella se expressou, cruzando os braços numa atitude de claro desafio.

A porta dos fundos bateu de repente, fazendo-a pular.

- De novo a linguagem corporal - ela resmungou por entre os dentes.

- Ele é seu amante - Edward acusou.

- Por que o espanto? Afinal, será que nunca lhe ocorreu que eu tivesse outra pessoa em minha vida além de Anthony?

Um pequeno tremor no queixo de Edward denunciou que ele ficara abalado, Bella regozijou-se. Ele era mesmo arrogante e convencido, decidiu.

- Ou será que seu ego colossal está ferido? - ela prosseguiu. - Gostaria de acreditar que eu seria incapaz de estar com outro homem depois de conhecer você? Desculpe, mas tenho que desapontá-lo, pois, como sabe, sou bastante saudável. Além do mais, parece que sou muito discreta, pois percebo que você não sabia sobre Mike, enquanto que eu tive que aturar Tania desde sempre!

- Deixe Tania fora disso! - ele gritou irritado.

- Não, enquanto ela for uma ameaça para meu filho - Bella retrucou.

- No momento, a maior ameaça é você, Bella - ele falou sério. - Quero esse homem fora de sua vida já!

- Quando Tania sair da sua! - ela respondeu. - Não antes!

- Nunca vai entender que não posso tirar Tania da minha vida? O marido dela foi meu melhor amigo! Ela tem ações da minha empresa! Trabalha ao meu lado, quase de igual para igual! É a única afilhada da minha mãe!

Furioso, ele enumerou todas as desculpas que Tania possuía para ter tanto poder sobre ele.

- E dorme na sua cama! - Bella acrescentou, imitando a entonação dele. - E envenena nosso filho!

- Quem envenena é você.

- E você, Edward, é um bobo.

Ele deu um passo em direção a ela. Bella ergueu o queixo e encarou-o com ar de desafio. A tensão não poderia ser maior. Ele parecia querer sacudi-la, e Bella estava zangada o suficiente para desejar que tentasse!

- Vamos voltar ao que interessa - Edward ordenou em tom seco. - Ou seja, sua vida amorosa.

- Minha vida amorosa vai muito bem, obrigada - Bella respondeu altiva.

Palavras erradas para o momento. Ela acabara de provocá-lo profundamente. De repente, sentiu-se agarrada por mãos que estavam ansiosas para castigar.

- Hipócrita! - ele gritou. - Tem coragem de julgar minha moral, quando a sua deixa tanto a desejar!

- Por que minha vida particular o incomoda tanto? - ela retrucou exaltada.

- Porque você me pertence! - ele gritou de volta.

- O que faz de você o hipócrita, Edward. Você me quer e não quer. Gosta de namorar, mas não aguenta a ideia de que eu namore. - Com um empurrão, ela o afastou. Tremia sem saber ao certo se de raiva ou outro sentimento que recusava admitir. - Até a noite passada, nós não tínhamos trocado uma palavra durante três anos. Então, você surge do nada e passa a se comportar como se nunca tivesse estado ausente! - observou, respirando com dificuldade. - Bem, tenho novidades para você. Construí uma vida sim, muito boa e feliz. Isso significa que não gostei nada de sua intromissão.

- Pensa que gosto da ideia de ter você tumultuando minha vida uma segunda vez? - ele retrucou. - Acontece que você é minha mulher! Minha!

- Que piada! - Ela exclamou irônica. - Só casou comigo porque precisou. E me quer de volta porque precisa! Veja bem, você me fez uma armadilha, dizendo aquilo a Anthony, mas isso não significa que eu vá ficar docilmente dentro dela. Tudo o que você pode fazer, eu também posso! Portanto, se Tania fica, Mike fica!

- Na sua cama - ele completou furioso.

Edward insistia para que Bella confessasse ter um relacionamento com Mike.

- Isso mesmo, na minha cama - ela confirmou, acrescentando desaforadamente: - Nos meus braços, no meu corpo. E desde que meu filho não saiba quem se importa Edward? Você? Se ainda não percebeu, não ligo a mínima para o que você pensa. Da mesma forma que não se importou comigo, quando caiu nos braços de Tania no dia em que perdi nosso bebê!

* * *

Sete horas da noite, e Edward não voltara.

Bella olhou pela janela do quarto, imaginando se afinal conseguira pôr um ponto final na relação deles. Arrependia-se das palavras amargas que proferira. Ainda que verdadeiras, deveriam permanecer para sempre no canto mais escuro da mente, pois de nada adiantava trazê-las à tona. Somente pioravam a situação. Edward sentira tanto quanto ela a perda do segundo filho, e sofrera com a culpa, pois sabia que Bella tinha conhecimento de onde e com quem ele estava, quando ela precisara tanto dele. No final daquela discussão pela manhã, ela observava o abatimento tomar conta do rosto sombrio, arrogante e orgulhoso de Edward. Ele perdera a cor, sua boca tremera, o olhar desviara-se do rosto dela. Mas Bella já pudera ver o inferno íntimo que aqueles olhos revelavam.

- Oh, Edward... - ela murmurara então. - Eu...

Quisera dizer "sinto muito", mas não tivera tempo, pois Edward já saíra da casa dela.

Se o chão a tivesse engolido naquele instante, ela teria ficado grata pelo castigo merecido.

Bella pensara que o ódio que nutria por Edward depois que ele fora vê-la numa cama de hospital, saindo dos braços de Tania, tivesse desaparecido naqueles três anos. Sentia-se mal ao perceber que nada mudara dentro dela, e principalmente por saber que no andar de baixo Anthony debruçava-se à janela, como ela, a espera de seu adorado _papai_.

Ela dissera ao menino que seu pai fora à cidade, cuidar de negócios, e que voltaria logo que terminasse.

O ronco poderoso de um carro esporte chegou até ela. Lágrimas de alívio correram por suas faces. Baixo, longo, negro e impressionante, o carro esporte de Edward parou em frente à casa. O rosto sombrio dele iluminou-se num largo sorriso, quando ele viu Anthony à janela.

Ele estivera em seu apartamento em Seattle, evidentemente e trocara de roupa. Vestia calça de linho preto e camisa vinho, que realçavam seu corpo musculoso e ágil. O rosto recentemente barbeado não demonstrava sinais de cansaço. Apenas o banqueiro bem-apessoado, poderoso e rico, transparecia naquele momento. Contornando o carro, Edward mal teve tempo de abrir os braços para pegar Anthony, que correu para ele, tagarelando.

Edward olhou para cima e viu Bella. Fulminou-a com o olhar, parecendo desafiá-la a tirar aquela felicidade deles. Ela não ousaria, nem desejava.

Afastando-se da janela, Bella jogou-se na cama, tentando adivinhar qual seria o próximo passo. _Chicago, claro_, uma voz jocosa dentro dela informou.

_"Terei de engolir a isca que Edward jogou para mim"_, ela pensou. _"Farei exatamente isso, pois, ao tentar destruí-lo esta manhã destruí minha própria vontade de lutar contra ele!"_

Levantou-se e foi para o andar de baixo, enfrentar o que fosse preciso.

Encontrou Anthony no colo de Edward, na sala. Edward lia para o filho, trechos de um livrinho novo.

- Desculpe - ela pediu, quando Edward ergueu os olhos para ela. - Não tive a intenção de...

- Anthony e eu passaremos o dia fora, amanhã, para que você possa resolver sua vida aqui - ele a interrompeu. - Partiremos depois de amanhã para Chicago.

* * *

- Praga! Inferno! - Bella resmungou pela milésima vez, como se fosse um disco rachado.

Com uma das mãos, tentava fechar uma caixa de papelão, enquanto pedaços de fita adesiva teimavam em enroscar-se na outra. Tivera um dia horrível, e aquela maldita caixa estava difícil de fechar. Logo cedo, brigara com Anthony, antes de ele sair com Edward.

- Anthony, venha cá e arrume essa confusão! - ordenara.

- Será que não pode fazer isso, só desta vez? - o garoto perguntara, amuado. Papai está me esperando!

- Não, não posso! _Papai_ pode esperar.

- Nunca tive que fazer isso em Chicago - ele reclamara.

No estado de espírito em que Bella se encontrava, a simples menção de Chicago foi como uma capa vermelha agitada na frente de um touro.

- Bem, nesta casa _nós_ arrumamos nossas coisas, _antes_ de brincar ou passear! - ela declarara. - Daqui por diante, _mamãe_ estará sempre em Chicago, para ter certeza que você não se comportará mal!

- Então, talvez fosse melhor você ficar aqui - o menino comentara.

Então, da porta, Edward ordenara:

- Anthony, peça desculpas a_ mamãe_ e faça o que ela mandou!

O pedido de desculpas fora imediato.

Bella suspirou ressentida, continuando a lutar com a caixa. Edward conseguira do filho o que ela não fora capaz. Percebeu desgostosa, que sentia ciúme do relacionamento de Anthony com o pai. Aquilo ficara evidente, quando, na véspera, Anthony insistira para que Edward o pusesse na cama, e não ela. Edward aparecera meia hora depois, para dizer que Anthony queria que ele passasse a noite ali.

Bella explodira.

- Você tem sua própria casa a poucos quilômetros daqui! Use-a! Não o quero aqui.

- Nem eu disse que quero ficar - ele replicara. - Disse que nosso filho quer que eu fique.

- Pois eu quero que vá embora! - ela falara rispidamente. - Tenho muito que fazer.

- Ou será que vai receber alguém? Seu amante, por exemplo?

- Tal comportamento pode ser aceito em Chicago, mas não aqui - ela comentara. - Não trago meus amantes para casa.

Com aquelas palavras, Bella atingira Tânia, sem ter que pronunciar seu nome.

Edward empalidecera.

- Então, onde se encontram? Num motel, com nomes falsos?

- Seria melhor do que alojá-los no quarto ao lado do meu - ela retrucara.

- Tânia nunca ficou em um quarto perto do nosso, Bella.

Ele ao menos sabia de quem estavam falando.

- Bem, pode ter certeza de que ela não vai estar em nenhum quarto, depois que eu me mudar para lá! - Bella avisara. - E se eu a vir com uma escova de dente que seja, juro que a jogo pela primeira janela aberta!

Ele rira, para desespero dela.

- Eu até gostaria de ver! Afinal, Tânia é pelo menos cinco centímetros mais alta que você!

- Você deve saber disso muito bem! - ela comentara maldosa.

Edward partira logo em seguida, prometendo voltar na manhã seguinte, antes que Anthony acordasse.

O dia, para Bella, fora pesado. Ela tivera de requerer a quebra de seu contrato, fato que não agradara Paul Lahote nem um pouco. Depois se despedira das pessoas com quem trabalhava havia mais de dois anos, o que também não fora fácil. Então, para sua surpresa, algo de bom acontecera. Um funcionário novo, sabendo de sua partida, fora procurá-la para saber se ela lhe alugaria a casa!

Por que não? Seria melhor do que deixá-la desabitada, e Bella gostou da idéia de ter uma pequena família tomando conta de sua casa.

Por causa disso, tivera o trabalho extra de arrumar todos os seus pertences, que não levaria para Chicago, encaixotá-los para mandar para um depósito, e ainda procurar uma firma de limpeza que se encarregasse de preparar a casa para seus novos ocupantes.

Naquele momento ela estava cansada, aborrecida e tensa. Só queria poder sentar-se sozinha e chorar, pois tudo o que sempre acreditara ter, em termos de segurança, acabava de desmoronar! Mas não podia chorar, pois Edward e Anthony estavam para chegar, e ela preferia morrer a deixar que aquele homem prepotente a pegasse chorando!

Nada daquilo, porém, comparava-se ao que ela passara no almoço com Mike Newton.

Seu relacionamento com Mike não era exatamente aquilo que fizera Edward acreditar, mas poderia chegar a ser. Lentamente. Ela gostava de Mike. Ele fora o primeiro que ela permitira que se aproximasse, depois do desastre com Edward.

Mike era bom, gentil e tratava-a de igual para igual, intelectualmente, não como uma amante em potencial. Ela gostava do que compartilhavam: uma relação muito mais calma e madura do que tivera com Edward. Nada de paixão para velar a realidade. Mike era alto e loiro, mas não possuía aquele ar romântico e arrasador de Edward. Era um homem atraente, de um modo puramente americano.

Bella quisera amá-lo. Tentara fazer de Mike aquele que apagaria a marca de Edward de sua alma, para sempre. Mas quando se perguntava se em algum momento poderia se apaixonar por Mike, admitia que não. O que mais a perturbava era que não percebera que Mike apaixonara-se por ela!

Surpreendera-o com a notícia de que estava de partida para Chicago... Com seu marido. Ele empalidecera e não falara nem movera um só músculo durante trinta longos segundos. Só olhara vagamente a sua frente, como que paralisado.

Bella sentiu as esperadas lágrimas rolando por suas faces ardentes. Mike a amava, e ela queria tanto ser amada daquela maneira, pelo que era não por causa do fogo de uma paixão. Ele se recuperara depressa, ela lembrou. Então, dissera todas as coisas que as pessoas costumam dizer nessas horas, tentando fazê-la sentir-se melhor. Pobre Mike! Quisera ela poder consolá-lo, mas como consolar alguém que acabara de magoar tão cruelmente?

- Mamãe? - a voz de Anthony trouxe-a de volta à realidade. Pondo uma das mãozinhas no ombro de Bella e observando-a com olhos atentos, o menino perguntou: - O que aconteceu?

- Nada - ela apressou-se em dizer, passando a mão no rosto úmido. - Como foi seu dia?

- A porta da frente estava aberta - outra voz informou.

_Edward._ O coração dela deu um salto.

- Você se esqueceu de trancá-la - Anthony entrou na conversa. - E como não encontramos você em lugar nenhum, pensamos que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

_"Não me encontraram",_ ela pensou. _"Onde eu estava? Estava aqui no quarto, sentada no chão, rodeada de caixas. Acabava de guardar minha vida em caixas de papelão."_

Sem aviso, as comportas escancararam-se. Foi terrível, o pior momento daquele dia infernal. As lágrimas rolavam sem que ela as pudesse deter, soluços sacudiam seu corpo, e Anthony começou a chorar também. Os dois tentaram consolar-se mutuamente, abraçados, até que duas mãos fortes a levantaram do chão. Ela simplesmente se aninhou no peito largo e acolhedor, enquanto Anthony a abraçava pela cintura, ainda soluçando.

- Anthony, querido - Edward murmurou. - Por favor, pare de chorar. Sua _mamãe_ está triste por ter de deixar esta casa, só isso. Mulheres fazem isso, você tem que aprender a lidar com essas situações.

Bella pensou, amargurada, que nunca antes chorara nos braços de Edward. Como ele adquirira tal experiência?

- Odeio você - ela murmurou.

- Não odeia, não. Sua mãe não quis dizer que me odeia Anthony. Odeia ter que deixar esta casa, isso sim.

- Então, é melhor ficarmos aqui - Anthony sugeriu, abraçando Bella com mais força.

- Não - Edward falou firmemente. - _Mamãe_ gosta de Chicago também, só que esqueceu. Seja prestativo, Anthony. Vá buscar um copo de água para ela.

A importância da missão fez com que o garoto esquecesse as lágrimas e corresse para a escada.

- Tente controlar-se antes que ele volte - Edward disse a Bella. - Está assustando nosso filho.

Ele tinha razão, Bella concedeu, fazendo um esforço enorme para estancar as lágrimas teimosas, enquanto tentava livrar-se dos braços de Edward.

Quando Anthony voltou carregando cuidadosamente o copo com água, as lágrimas tinham cedido lugar a um débil sorriso. Ela aceitou o copo com um agradecimento em tom rouco.

- Não gosto de vê-la triste, mamãe - Anthony declarou.

- Desculpe-me, querido - ela pediu com um beijo. - Prometo que não vou mais fazer isso.

Sentia-se culpada, pensando que algumas horas atrás pela manhã gritara com Anthony.

Edward apressou-se em mandar o menino para seu quarto, dizendo que Bella precisava descansar.

Estranhamente, ela de fato adormeceu depressa, pensando em Mike e em Anthony. Sonhou com Edward voltando ao seu quarto e despindo-a silenciosamente antes de deitar-se ao lado dela. Acordou e, pelo silêncio a seu redor, percebeu que ainda era noite cerrada. Ficou deitada por um tempo, sentindo-se relaxada e confortável, até que algo se moveu a seu lado na cama. Com o coração batendo acelerado, virou-se.

Edward, deitado de costas, com um braço dobrado acima da cabeça, parecia estar ali há horas. Mas isso não era tudo, pois pelo que ela podia ver de seu torso, ele estava completamente nu.

* * *

Obrigada, pelos reviews meninas, vcs não sabem como isso e importante.

Pra compensar o atraso pois fiquei sem computador por dois dias, tentarei postar mais um capitulo ainda hoje.

Então pra mim motivar deixem seus reviews ai sim, agradeceria muito. x


	5. Capítulo V – Um novo começo

_**Promessa e divida pra mim, prometi e aqui esta o capitulo. Espero que gostem. **_

* * *

_**Capítulo V **_– Um novo começo

- Edward! - ela exclamou em protesto, empurrando-o para fora da cama.

- Humm? - ele murmurou os cílios escuros tremendo, deixando entrever olhos sonolentos e ainda desfocados.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Bella indagou.

- Dormindo - Ele murmurou novamente, tornando a baixar as pálpebras. - Sugiro que faça o mesmo.

- Mas não quero você na minha cama!

- Pena - ele retrucou - pois não vou sair. Você não podia ficar sozinha aqui, no estado em que se encontrava, e Anthony precisava de mim. Então, seja esperta querida e aceite a situação que você criou. Cale-se e volte a dormir, antes que eu desperte de vez e comece a pensar em outras coisas que podemos fazer.

- Será possível que... - ela começou e parou. Não podia acreditar que estivesse ouvindo bem. - O que o faz pensar que tem o direito de vir para minha cama?

- Arrogância - ele respondeu calmamente. - Se eu abrir os olhos, Bella, vai se arrepender amargamente.

Como não era tola, ela reconheceu aquele tom e virou-se de costas, permanecendo em silêncio. Só então percebeu a própria nudez, o que provocou em seu corpo novas sensações. Alarmada, entendeu que não fora sonho. Edward realmente a despira durante a noite. A assumida arrogância dele não tinha limites!

Percorreu o corpo com as mãos para constatar até que ponto estava nua. Totalmente!

- Sabe que desenvolveu o hábito de falar dormindo? - ele perguntou de repente.

Bella ficou imóvel. Lembrou-se de palavras desconexas que lhe haviam ocorrido durante o sono. Palavras de arrependimento sobre Mike.

- Cale a boca - ela mandou temerosa.

- Ele deve ser um homem e tanto, para fazê-la chorar daquele jeito - Edward comentou. - Para atingir as planícies congeladas onde seu coração se esconde. Talvez eu devesse conhecê-lo para ver o que ele tem que eu não tenho.

- Para quê? - ela zombou. - Não encontraria em sua alma as qualidades dele, mesmo que procurasse para sempre.

- Ele é bom de cama?

- Vá para o inferno! - ela sibilou, voltando-lhe as costas.

Como fuga, tal gesto teve efeito contrário, pois Edward abraçou-a por trás e puxou-a para si, antes que ela pudesse reagir. De repente ele estava deitado sobre ela, os olhos brilhantes de desejo.

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, Bella.

Ela percebeu que ele ia beijá-la.

- Não, Edward - sussurrou debilmente.

Já era tarde demais. A boca exigente buscou a dela num beijo profundo e sensual, que só poderia vir de um homem experiente e inescrupuloso. Era como afogar-se na substância mais exótica jamais criada, ela comparou, enquanto se abandonava, subindo numa espiral de seda líquida.

Edward era como um animal totalmente sexual, que a fazia pensar em leões. A pele dela vibrava. Cada centímetro de seu corpo estava ciente do poder e força de Edward.

Se foi primeiro ela que começou a tocá-lo, ou se foi Edward que se pôs a acariciá-la, não vinha ao caso. O que importava era que cada toque era maravilhoso. Bella tentou respirar, sentiu seus rijos mamilos apertarem-se de encontro ao peito de Edward, e suspirou sensualmente no rosto dele.

Deslizando para baixo e com um movimento rápido da língua, Edward apossou-se de um deles, como se lhe pertencesse. E as mãos ansiosas começaram a fazer a velha mágica no corpo dela, com a habilidade de um mestre experiente. Com olhos triunfantes, ele observou cada instante de entrega de Bella.

- Ele a faz sentir-se assim? - Perguntou, a boca ainda no mamilo intumescido.

Ela estremeceu e gemeu, movendo-se num ritmo incontrolável.

- Edward... - ela sussurrou.

- Isto. Edward - ele murmurou. - É Edward quem toca você assim e a faz delirar!

Três anos de abstinência certamente não a ajudavam a reagir contra aquela loucura. O que Edward conseguia fazê-la sentir era insuperável. Ela se movia para ele. Respirava para ele, gemia e suplicava por ele. Uma risada de vitória acompanhou a primeira investida, quando ele a penetrou. Bella estava envolvida demais pela paixão para perceber que ele podia estar celebrando sua rendição.

- Edward, minha querida. Edward - ele continuou repetindo enquanto a cavalgava loucamente.

O momento de êxtase de Bella veio antes do dele.

- Edward! - ela exclamou, envolvida pelo mais alucinante orgasmo.

Depois, ensopados de suor, exaustos, permaneceram deitados lado a lodo. Edward de costas, o braço cobrindo o rosto, ela encolhida contra seu flanco.

- Você é minha esposa - ele falou. - Nossa separação acabou oficialmente. Portanto, aceite meu conselho, querida, veja lá com quem vai sonhar no futuro.

Nada mais precisava ser dito. Bella atingira o ponto fraco de Edward, seu orgulho, quando murmurara o nome de Mike durante o sono. O que acabara de acontecer não fora fruto de mero desejo sexual. Fora pura vingança.

* * *

Chicago estava numa onda de calor quando chegaram. Edward dirigia subindo a colina rumo ao campo um Mercedes conversível vermelho, uma aquisição recente, a julgar pelo aspecto impecável do estofamento de couro creme. Dirigir assim ao ar livre era infinitamente melhor do que com ar- condicionado ligado, na opinião de Bella. Sentia a brisa nos cabelos, o sol na pele e, se não fosse pela presença de Edward, ela estaria até contente. A vista era espetacular, como ela lembrava bem. Anthony viajava no banco de trás, cantando feliz. Eles pareciam uma família exemplar, mas não eram.

Na verdade, ela e Edward não tinham trocado mais do que três palavras desde a manhã. Ele se levantara primeiro, sempre fora madrugador. Bella ficara na cama até ouvir Anthony descer a escada. Ela achara que precisaria do filho como escudo. Com Anthony por perto, Edward tentaria comportar-se de maneira civilizada. Mas Edward fora tão distante e reticente quanto ela, como se o acontecido durante a noite não tivesse tido a menor importância.

Em dado momento, ao voltar-se para falar com o filho, Bella percebeu de relance um brilho de ouro na mão esquerda de Edward. Era a aliança dele, luzindo ao sol. Baixando os olhos para o colo, ela viu seus próprios dedos brancos, esguios e nus. Fora num gesto deliberado que ela deixara sua aliança para trás quando abandonara Edward.

Sentindo-se desconfortável, afagou sem querer o lugar onde a aliança deveria estar.

- Você a quer de volta - Edward perguntou, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

Bella sobressaltou-se. Ele não perdia nada!

- Parece... Prático - ela respondeu. - Para evitar especulações. Principalmente da parte de Anthony.

Bella fez uma careta, pensando na desculpa esfarrapada que usara.

Orgulho era um pecado que eles compartilhavam, cada qual a seu modo. E o orgulho dela pedia que usasse a aliança, o símbolo oficial de sua posição na vida de Edward. Poderia, então, andar de cabeça erguida e enfrentar os críticos sem necessidade de explicar sua volta para ninguém.

O carro subia a colina, e quanto mais alto chegavam, maiores eram as residências e mais extensos os jardins. Ao passarem por um portão duplo de ferro trabalhado, que se abriu automaticamente, Bella começou a observar o caminho ladeado de árvores de sua antiga casa. O jardim era um encanto, todo em terraços, com caminhos, cercas-vivas e degraus de pedra ligando um terraço ao outro. Havia vários pequenos pátios, com fontes encantadoras, emolduradas por cercas-vivas de jasmim e primaveras que floriam exuberantes, naquela época do ano.

A mansão Cullen existia há séculos, fora reformada e ampliada até tornar-se a propriedade mais cobiçada do lugar. Muros brancos, de até um metro de espessura em alguns pontos, guardavam o interior. Bom gosto e senso estético faziam parte dos genes dos Cullen. Não havia exatamente terraços no andar de cima, mas cada suíte tinha uma sacada realçada por um arco de pedra que encimava colunas, também de pedra. Essas sacadas prolongavam-se para dentro dos quartos, com o propósito de oferecer, ao mesmo tempo, sombra e uma esplêndida vista da cidade de Chicago. No andar de baixo, outros arcos seguiam o mesmo desenho, porém abriam-se para um terraço que circundava toda a casa. Nada fora negligenciado. Até os quatro degraus muito largos, que levavam à entrada, haviam sido projetados com o intuito de engrandecer a residência. O caminho curvava-se em direção aos fundos da casa, onde Bella sabia estavam às garagens, ladeadas pelos estábulos, duas quadras de tênis e uma piscina estrategicamente construída num vale natural no terreno. Mas Edward estacionou o carro na frente da casa e Anthony já quis sair.

- Depressa, mamãe - o menino exclamou impaciente, - Quero fazer uma surpresa para a vovó!

Saindo do carro, Bella destravou a porta traseira, libertando o filho, observando-o correr para a porta da frente.

- Vovó! Onde você está? Sou eu, Anthony! Cheguei!

O coração de Bella contraiu-se. Seu filho parecia mesmo em casa. Do outro lado do carro, Edward também observava o filho. Então, virou-se para Bella.

- Tome - murmurou, atirando algo para ela. - Um presentinho para dourar a pílula amarga.

Surpresa, ela percebeu que ele lhe jogara as chaves do carro. Por um momento, pensou que Edward esperava que ela levasse o carro à garagem. Em seguida, compreendeu a ironia das palavras dele. Edward a presenteara com aquele lindo carro! Ela o olhou, tentando, através das lentes escuras dos óculos de sol, decifrar se aquilo era uma brincadeira.

Debaixo do céu de sua terra natal, Edward era, mais do que nunca, arrogante e sexy. Bella sentiu novamente o desejo brotar dentro dela. Era horrível, como se fosse bruxaria! Até o modo como Edward enrolara as mangas da camisa azul-clara, deixando à mostra braços fortes e másculos, pareceu-lhe vergonhosamente sensual.

- Não posso aceitar! - ela exclamou. Surpreendeu-se, imaginando se era o carro ou o apelo sexual que não queria aceitar. - É demais, Edward. E eu tenho um carro por aqui, em algum lugar - ela lembrou, olhando a sua volta, como se esperasse ver sua velha picape.

- Ela perdeu a vontade de viver há mais de um ano, porque ninguém a usava - Edward informou, referindo-se a picape. Então, recitou sarcástico: - Aceite, simplesmente, e agradeça gentilmente.

- Tão gentilmente quanto você me ofereceu o presente? - ela retrucou no mesmo tom.

Ele sorriu e ia dizer algo mais, quando sua mãe apareceu no terraço.

Aos cinquenta e poucos anos, Esme ainda era uma mulher realmente bonita. Um pouco mais alta que Bella, e esguia, ela parecia destinada à eterna juventude. Sua pele era tão macia quanto à de uma jovem de vinte anos, e os cabelos continuavam acobreados com a ajuda ocasional de seu cabeleireiro.

Mas era seu interior que fazia com que as pessoas gostassem dela. Não havia traço de egoísmo em seu caráter. Esme era boa, gentil e carinhosa. Recusar-se teimosamente a ver defeitos nos outros era seu único e pequenino pecado.

Isso incluía a nora, o filho e, claro, a afilhada Tânia.

- Querida! Não imagina como fico feliz ao vê-la aqui! - Esme murmurou sinceramente descendo os degraus para abraçar Bella. - Você está linda! Edward, o talento dos Cullen para descobrir a beleza não falhou. Esta mulher será motivo de orgulho para você, mesmo quando já estiverem velhos e grisalhos! - Bella percebeu que a sogra descartara os últimos três anos hostis como se nunca tivessem existido. - Venha - Esme chamou, tomando Bella pelo braço. - Anthony já está na cozinha procurando guloseimas, e há um lanche pronto no terraço. Sua bagagem só chegará daqui a duas horas, portanto temos tempo de pôr a conversa em dia, antes que tenham de se preocupar com as malas.

Edward observou as duas mulheres subirem a escada de braços dados.

Chegando ao topo Bella fez uma pausa, sentindo na mão as chaves do carro.

- Espere - pediu à sogra.

Num impulso, voltou-se e desceu os degraus até Edward. _Seria uma desculpa?_ Ela se perguntou. Sim, uma desculpa para aproximar-se dele novamente.

- Obrigada pelo carro - murmurou gentilmente.

- De nada - ele respondeu.

Olhou-a através das lentes escuras, que lhe escondiam a expressão dos olhos.

- Realmente gostei de seu gesto - ela completou.

- Meu coração se alegra com sua sinceridade - ele afirmou com afetação.

Com um súbito movimento, arrancou os óculos dele e os de Bella, jogando-os displicentemente no banco de trás do carro. No momento seguinte, ele a beijava, profunda e intimamente. Acariciou os braços dela, puxando-a para mais perto de si, até que um suspiro trêmulo escapou dos lábios de Bella.

- Agora sim, você agradeceu - ele murmurou. - E minha mãe está encantada! Dois coelhos com uma cajadada, Bella. Pode cumprimentar-se!

- Você é um idiota sarcástico! - ela sussurrou, afastando-se.

- Concordo - ele falou, sorrindo. - Mas não havia sarcasmos quando nos beijamos. Você me incendeia, Bella. Olhá-la subindo a escada de minha casa me excitou mais do que qualquer coisa nos últimos anos!

- Você só pensa em sexo! - Ela falou.

- Só penso... Não faço o suficiente!

Bella voltou ao terraço sentindo-se entre zangada e terna. Zangada com Edward, terna com relação à Esme. Largou as chaves do Mercedes na primeira superfície plana que encontrou ao entrar na casa, pensando, feliz, que Edward notaria aquilo e saberia o motivo. Entenderia que ela estava rejeitando, não só o presente, como ele também.

Edward esquivou-se gentilmente de comer o lanche com as duas mulheres, preferindo ir procurar o filho.

Este foi particularmente um momento agradável, principalmente porque ambas, Bella e Esme, evitaram tocar em assuntos delicados. Em seguida, Anthony apareceu procurando pela mãe, porque queria mostrar-lhe seu quarto. A informalidade do aposento tocou Bella de maneira especial, pois tratava-se simplesmente de uma versão maior do quarto de Anthony em Seattle.

_"Meu lar...Seattle"_, ela pensou tristemente. _"Mas de agora em diante, meu lar é aqui."_

Decidiu fazer um passeio pela casa, para relembrar. Nada mudara muito, ela notou, enquanto ia de um cômodo para o outro. Por que mudaria, se tudo ali já atingira a perfeição? A mobília e os ornamentos tinham sido adquiridos através de séculos. Os Cullen faziam novas aquisições, em vez de se descartarem de objetos e móveis antigos, e disso resultara uma harmônica mescla de estilos e épocas que compunha um retrato bastante acurado da história da família. Edward orgulhava-se de sua ascendência, e ter Anthony para dar continuidade ao nome da família significava muito para ele.

Quando Bella chegara pela primeira vez à casa dos Cullen, ficara apreensiva com a responsabilidade que assumira, mas era tarde demais para recuar. Já estava perdidamente apaixonada por Edward, além de grávida do herdeiro da família. Inúmeras pessoas tinham se aproximado dela para dizer-lhe como tinha sorte em casar-se com Edward.

Naquele momento, admirava o enorme salão de baile, que continuava exatamente como fora decorado, no século dezoito, e que ainda era usado em ocasiões especiais. Sua festa de casamento acontecera ali. Fora uma noite maravilhosamente extravagante, a casa cheia de música, luzes e risos. Românticas lanternas enfeitavam os jardins, para que os convidados pudessem ficar ao ar livre, se preferissem.

Um doce sorriso aflorou aos seus lábios quando ela se lembrou de si mesma dançando no salão reluzente, nos braços de seu marido, usando o longo vestido dourado especialmente desenhado para ela. _"Já lhe disse esta noite como você está linda? Sua beleza ofusca todas as mulheres presentes"_, Edward dissera ao seu ouvido. E ela respondera que ele era um bajulador.

Em sua imaginação, ainda ouvia o som do riso dele, quando saiu e fechou a porta pesada. Dirigiu-se para a elegante escadaria central que subia, indo para o andar superior. Andou distraída pelos corredores, até parar diante de uma porta, sem saber por quê. Então, envolvida por uma onda de pânico, percebeu que era a porta de sua suíte, da suíte _deles_!

Com o coração aos saltos, refletiu que a mente a dirigira para onde a razão recusava-se a levá-la. Sua primeira reação foi a de desviar-se o mais rápido possível, mas não resistiu ao desejo de ver de novo o único lugar onde ela e Edward tinham convivido em harmonia. A cama permanecia no mesmo lugar, como um imenso trenó feito de mogno polido. Com a largura de três camas de solteiro, o leito exibia a mesma colcha de linho branco bordado à mão, as mesmas almofadas quadradas que eles costumavam jogar no chão antes de se deitar. Lembrando-se do modo como jogavam as almofadas tão descuidadamente, ansiosos por fazer amor, Bella sentiu uma pontada deliciosa atingi-la no centro de sua sexualidade.

Será que tudo vai recomeçar, ela se perguntou tensa, as brigas, o combate sexual que se seguia e que depois os deixava numa espécie de estado de choque?

Passeando pelo quarto, percebeu que nada mudara, a não ser ela própria. Não era a mesma mulher de três anos atrás. Na verdade, naquele preciso momento, Bella sentia-se como um objeto perdido que fora recuperado, mas colocado no lugar errado. Ela não queria estar ali, mas sabia que era naquele quarto que Edward esperava encontrá-la. Ele teria a oportunidade de lembrá-la que fora trazida de volta para satisfazê-lo na cama. Sexo, mentiras e fingimento se combinariam para fabricar o cenário adequado para preencher as necessidades emocionais de Anthony. E a sede de vingança de Edward.

Subitamente a porta do banheiro da suíte abriu-se e Edward apareceu. Saía do chuveiro, pois tinha uma toalha branca amarrada à cintura, enquanto esfregava vigorosamente os cabelos com a outra. O choque imobilizou Bella, e vê-la ali parecia ter produzido nele o mesmo efeito. Por alguns segundos, nenhum deles moveu um músculo, paralisados de surpresa.

* * *

E isso ai, obrigado pelos reviews, e bom saber que vc tao gostando da fic.

Olha mais reviews e posto o capitulo de sábado como combinado.

Estão já sabem... reviews


	6. Capítulo VI - Decisão

**Primeiro, obrigada a Queila, Izabelle, bruangel, Keila Soares, ivana, Guest, Mallu Neumann, Thamires Swan, Sophie, Marilia, AndreiaChristye-Lupin, Isa, GiiH Pattinson, pelo carinho, pelos comentarios de apoios e encentivos e por estarem gostando da fic. Esse capitulo e em especial a voces que sempre tao deixando seus reviews. OBRIGADA.**

**Espero que gostem :) !**

* * *

_**Capítulo VI**_ - Decisão

Bella indagou a si mesma se Edward a estaria vendo como um objeto perdido, recuperado e colocado no lugar errado, enquanto observava aqueles longos cílios escuros e sensuais baixarem lentamente sobre olhos determinados a não demonstrar sentimento. O silêncio transformou-se em tensão. Bella tentou resistir à atração que Edward despertava nela. Fora assim desde que se tinham visto pela primeira vez. Ele era a personificação da beleza masculina. Tudo nele era belo, o rosto, o corpo, as pernas longas e musculosas.

- Suas coisas já chegaram? - ele perguntou casualmente.

- Eu... Eu não se-sei - ela gaguejou, sem jeito. - Estive passeando por aí - concluiu, tentando parecer tranquila.

- Teve alguma surpresa? - ele perguntou, voltando a enxugar os cabelos.

- Só no quarto de Anthony - ela murmurou, sem desviar os olhos dele. - Ficou bonito.

- Que bom que gostou - ele falou sem sarcasmo.

Parou de esfregar os cabelos e atirou a toalha no chão. Bella mordeu o lábio e tentou desesperadamente inventar uma desculpa para sair sem parecer covarde.

- Desculpe, perguntar - Edward quebrou o silêncio. - Mas você veio aqui para...

Ele devia estar querendo saber se ela queria usar o banheiro.

- N-não - Ela murmurou, então corrigiu, pensando que o banheiro era o lugar ideal para onde escapar: - Sim, isso mesmo.

Ele não moveu um músculo, enquanto Bella aproximava-se, mas deu um passo para trás quando ela o alcançou.

- Obrigada.

- Vai tomar uma ducha? - ele perguntou.

- Vou - ela se ouviu dizer.

Nem mesmo precisava usar o banheiro, e ali estava, dizendo que ia tomar uma ducha!

- Então, permita-me - ele ofereceu com voz sedutora.

Bella ficou imóvel, quando os dedos de Edward tocaram suas costas e desceram suavemente até o fecho do zíper de seu vestido de linho cor de jade.

Cerrando os dentes, rezou pela salvação. Sentia a umidade perfumada do corpo dele circundá-la. A fragrância provocava lembranças de corpos nus enlaçados no ato do amor.

Ela tremeu, quando sentiu que o zíper fora aberto em toda sua extensão. Mas Edward não parou ali. Com dedos ágeis, desabotoou-lhe o sutiã, e Bella sentiu seus seios soltos, de repente, enquanto ele deslizava a mão por suas costas, de cima a baixo.

- Tome uma longa chuveirada, Bella. Você está tensa como uma mola.

_Uma ducha fria,_ ela pensou, desanimada.

- Claro que existe um modo mais eficaz de liberar as tensões - ele continuou, abraçando-a por trás.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, os lábios dele tocaram seu pescoço e, como um vampiro sugando sua presa, ele mordeu suavemente um nervo que pulsava freneticamente. Ao mesmo tempo, insinuou as mãos longas e ávidas para dentro do vestido aberto de Bella, aprisionando os seios que acabara de libertar.

A tensão sexual reprimida durante todo o dia explodiu sem controle.

Ela ainda tentou protestar debilmente.

- Edward, não - Murmurou. - Preciso de uma ducha.

- Gosto de você como está - ele sussurrou. - Sentir seu cheiro, seu gosto...

Ele já deslizava as mãos experientes pelo corpo dela, livrando-a do vestido, acariciando os seios ao redor dos mamilos, encorajando-os a enrijecerem para ele.

Era tão excitante sentir aquelas carícias, o toque dos lábios firmes, a maneira como Edward a comprimia de encontro ao seu corpo. Quando ele afagou seu ventre liso e a tocou sob a calcinha, o único e pequeno pedaço de tecido que ainda a cobria, Bella desistiu de lutar. Com um suspiro, ela se rendeu completamente, fechou os olhos e virou-se, ficando de frente para ele. Incentivou-o, arrancando a toalha que permanecia ao redor da cintura estreita, de modo a poder senti-lo por inteiro.

- Beije-me direito - ela ordenou sem pudor.

Como resposta, Edward ergueu-a nos braços e beijou-a com violência, profundamente. Levou-a até uma parede, onde a encostou, pondo-a no chão.

Livre da toalha, já podia usar meios mais eficazes para mantê-la excitada, e foi o que fez, pressionando sua masculinidade rija contra o ventre dela.

Libertando os lábios dos dele, Bella atirou a cabeça para trás, concentrando-se no contato do corpo másculo.

- Está vestida demais - ele sussurrou sensualmente.

- Nunca mais vou usar calcinha - ela prometeu.

Edward riu, e foi um riso muito masculino, tenso de paixão, que ateou fogo ao corpo de Bella e a fez perder os últimos resquícios de autocontrole.

- Quero a cama - ela murmurou, quando suas pernas já não a podiam sustentar.

- Já pensei nisso - ele resmungou, levando-a para o enorme leito.

Com total falta de cerimônia, livrou-a da última peça íntima.

Quando enterrou a cabeça na parte recentemente exposta do corpo de Bella, ela estendeu o braço e atirou longe as almofadas da cama. Era tudo muito urgente, muito frenético, imperioso. Nada de preliminares, de detalhes românticos. Ela o queria naquele instante, e era óbvio que Edward desejava o mesmo.

Então, ela se lembrou da porta.

- Tranque a porta - pediu.

- Dane-se a porta - ele respondeu. - Não vou interromper isto, nem que a casa inteira entre aqui para nos olhar!

Penetrou-a, certeiramente e com rapidez, e quando ela gritou surpresa, ele riu de novo e forçou-a a encará-lo.

- Oi, - falou ironicamente. – Lembra-se de mim? Sou seu amante fantástico!

Não se movia. Estava brincando com ela. Excitara a ponto de fazê-la esquecer o mundo, para depois zombar dela!

- Quer brincar, Edward? - ela provocou, passando as unhas pelos francos dele, onde sabia estarem algumas de suas zonas erógenas mais sensíveis.

Ele suspirou. Bella o provocou com os lábios e a língua. Edward blasfemou, deixando de lado toda a tentativa de fazer graça, quando começou a mover-se sobre ela com uma força que a fez delirar.

Quando ela estremeceu, abrindo os braços como se nadasse de costas, Edward pegou-a pela nuca, erguendo-a para ele. Sempre tivera necessidade de capturar os suspiros de Bella, quando ela atingia o orgasmo. Bella não lhe negava isso, e entregou-lhe todos os gemidos, arquejando, enquanto chegavam juntos ao clímax. Depois disso, por um longo tempo, ela não se lembrou de mais nada.

Quando recuperou a consciência, lá fora ainda era dia. No interior do quarto, o ar-condicionado mantinha a temperatura em nível tolerável, mas, apesar disso, os corpos de ambos estavam banhados de suor.

Bella observou Edward por alguns instantes, enquanto ele jazia a seu lado, exausto e inerte. Mesmo assim, continuava um homem imponente. O corpo em repouso não deixava de passar uma impressão de potência assombrosa.

Potência...

Um pensamento terrível passou pela mente de Bella. Ela começou a suar frio, literalmente petrificada.

Edward, intuitivamente voltou-se para ela.

- O que foi? - perguntou.

Em vez de responder, Bella deslizou para fora da cama e correu para o banheiro. O que quer procurasse não estava lá, pois ela voltou imediatamente.

- Minhas coisas - ela murmurou, aflita. - Onde estão minhas coisas?

- Ainda não chegaram - ele respondeu, espantado. - Esqueceu?

- Não chegaram... - ela repetiu mecanicamente.

Edward pulou da cama, talvez achando que ela ia desmaiar.

- Pelo amor de Deus, minha querida, o que houve? - Indagou ansioso.

- Minha bolsa, então - ela pediu fracamente. Então gritou histérica: - Minha bolsa, Edward! Onde está?

- Bella, o que significa isso? - Edward quis saber.

Sem responder, ela apanhou do chão o vestido e começou a vesti-lo. Tremia tanto que Edward tentou ajudá-la.

Bella empurrou-o.

- Não posso acreditar que tenha deixado você fazer isso! - gritou. - Não acredito que _eu_ tenha feito!

- Fazer o quê, por Deus? - ele gritou de volta. - Sexo? Bela reação, para quem acabou de me seduzir!

Com um pequeno gemido, ela correu para fora do quarto, tentando fechar o zíper do vestido que vestira sobre a pele nua.

- Bella!

Mas ela já corria escada abaixo.

Encontrou a bolsa onde a deixara: no piso do Mercedes. Quando Edward alcançou-a, ela estava agachada no primeiro degrau da escada diante da casa, com o conteúdo da bolsa espalhado no chão, a sua frente.

Havia um ar de fragilidade nela, que fez Edward aproximar-se com extrema cautela.

- Vai me contar o que aconteceu? - ele perguntou gentilmente.

Ela abanou a cabeça, desolada. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

Edward observou os objetos espalhados no chão, em busca de alguma explicação. Batom, carteira, passaporte, pente, lenços de papel. Nada que explicasse aquela agitação. De repente viu, entre os pés descalços de Bella, algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Levou alguns segundos para compreender o ocorrido. Começou a blasfemar e, com o punho cerrado, esmurrou a lataria reluzente do carro. Depois disso, ambos silenciosos, compartilharam o horror do que acabavam de constatar.

Um som ainda distante chegou até eles. Um carro aproximava-se por um caminho alternativo, usado às vezes pelos vizinhos. Edward puxou Bella pelas mãos, obrigando-a a levantar-se e entrar no Mercedes.

- O que foi? - ela quis saber.

- Fique quieta - ele comandou.

Dirigiu-se apressado para a casa, voltando momentos depois com as chaves do carro na mão. De passagem, ele apanhou a bolsa de Bella e recolheu o conteúdo espalhado. Jogou-a no banco de trás, junto com os dois óculos escuros. Dando partida no carro, colocou-o em movimento rapidamente.

- Anthony e minha mãe estão voltando - ele explicou. - Acho que você não gostaria que a vissem nesse estado.

* * *

Parando o carro depois de algum tempo, Edward Cullen olhou para Bella, uma mulher que já conhecera mais do que a dose justa de dor e sofrimento na vida.

- Quantas destas deixou de tomar? - ele perguntou de chofre.

Bella ergueu os olhos apagados para ele.

- Você mesmo pode contar - respondeu.

- Acho que meus olhos recusam-se a ver que a de ontem continua aqui - Edward comentou em tom azedo.

Uma pílula anticoncepcional para cada dia, desde que ele voltara à vida dela, pensou. Três. Ela só tomara duas.

- Odeio você - Bella murmurou. - Tem estragado minha vida desde que eu tinha vinte anos! E continua estragando, seis anos depois!

Edward esteve a ponto de comentar que não fora ele que se esquecera de tomar a maldita pílula, mas engoliu as palavras.

- Discutir para saber de quem é a culpa, não resolverá o problema - ponderou.

- Nada resolverá - ela falou, desolada. - O estrago já está feito.

Edward não disse mais nada. Tomou a pôr o carro em movimento e dirigiu-o até o topo da colina, de onde se descortinava uma vista daquelas que as pessoas pagam fortunas para apreciar. Eles, porém, não viam aquela beleza. Estavam cercados pelo mais absoluto silêncio. Nenhum pássaro, nenhum carro, nem mesmo uma brisa. Pareciam as duas últimas criaturas na face da terra, o que condizia com o estado de espírito deles. Duas pessoas sozinhas, unidas por um problema que as isolava do resto do mundo.

- Sinto muito - Edward murmurou por fim.

- Não foi sua culpa - Bella respondeu, dando de ombros. - Eu é que fui estúpida.

- Talvez tenhamos sorte e nada aconteça - ele sugeriu, tentando animá-la.

- Não conte com isso - ela retrucou. - Corremos o risco duas vezes, e nas duas eu engravidei. Por que seria diferente desta vez?

- Deve haver alguma coisa que se possa fazer! - Edward disse, irritado. Então, ocorreu-lhe um pensamento. - Vamos procurar um médico - ele decidiu. - Existe aquela pílula do dia seguinte, como dizem...

Bella encolheu-se.

- Sabe como chamam essas pílulas, Edward? Pequenos abortos - ela informou. - Porque é isso que provocam. Abortam o óvulo, fertilizado ou não!

- Mas você sabe perfeitamente o que os médicos nos disseram - Edward lembrou-a. - Outra gravidez poderá ser perigosa.

Os olhos de Bella brilharam ao sol poente.

- Então, extermino uma vida para proteger a minha? - ela perguntou debilmente.

Deixando Edward sozinho, Bella desceu do carro e caminhou descalça até o velho cipreste. Encostada no tronco rugoso deixou-se levar pelas lembranças. Primeiro quase perdera Anthony, devido a complicações no meio da gravidez. Depois, contrariando as previsões médicas perdera o segundo bebê.

_ - Nada mais de filhos - o médico dissera - Seu corpo poderá não aguentar._

Um movimento ao seu lado indicou que Edward juntara-se a ela.

- Anthony precisa da mãe, Bella - ele observou.

Ela entendeu perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer. Lágrimas queimaram seus olhos novamente.

- Vou tomar a tal pílula do dia seguinte - rendeu-se conformada.

Sem mais palavras, caminhou de volta para o carro. Edward seguiu-a prontamente.

Desceram a colina em direção à cidade de Chicago. Edward sentiu mórbido prazer em enfrentar o tráfego intenso antes de finalmente passar sob um arco que levava à ruazinha particular onde ficavam seus escritórios. Descendo do carro, deu a volta e abriu a porta para Bella. Ela não protestou, mesmo quando ele fechou o resto do zíper de seu vestido, antes de conduzi-la ao prédio. O porteiro cumprimentou-os com um leve gesto com a cabeça, mas seu olhar de curiosidade observou Bella dos pés descalços e empoeirados até a cabeleira embaraçada.

Estava ficando tarde. O dia de trabalho terminara, e o edifício encontrava-se vazio. Entrando em seu escritório, Edward apontou para uma porta.

- Tome uma ducha - ordenou, dirigindo-se a um telefone.

Entrando no banheiro, ela o ouviu falando com a mãe, desculpando-se por não terem avisado que iam sair, inventando que tinham resolvido fazer compras, cedendo a um impulso repentino. Era uma desculpa tão boa quanto outra qualquer, Bella pensou, desde que ninguém resolvesse verificar o quarto, onde a evidência do ocorrido era mais do que clara. O telefonema seguinte, ela não conseguiu ouvir. Foi curto, tenso, e não melhorou o humor de Edward. A terceira chamada foi para uma butique perto dali, sobre a qual ele ouvira Esme falar. Ele pediu que lhe entregassem tudo o que tivessem no manequim quarenta, inclusive lingerie, e sapatos número trinta e cinco.

Bella ainda não saíra do banho, quarenta e cinco minutos depois, quando o porteiro entrou, carregando as encomendas. A maioria das peças destinava-se apenas a enganar Esme. Ele pediu ao porteiro que colocasse tudo no sofá de couro sobre a janela e despachou-o. Antes de sair, porém, o porteiro entregou-lhe outra encomenda, totalmente diferente. Era pequena, leve e trazia no rótulo o nome de uma clínica de renome em Chicago.

Edward ainda olhava para o pequeno pacote, quando Bella saiu do banheiro. Enrolada num roupão branco dele, grande demais para ela. Bella parecia extremamente infeliz.

- Não achei o secador - informou, apontando para os cabelos ensopados.

- Espere só um minuto - ele pediu. Andando até ela, entregou-lhe o pacotinho. - Aqui está.

Ela soube o que era assim que pegou o pequeno embrulho, embora seus olhos não focalizassem o que estava escrito no rótulo.

- Preciso de algo para beber - ela falou trêmula.

- Chá, café ou água? - ele perguntou, abrindo a porta de um armário enorme, totalmente equipado, de chaleira a coqueteleira.

- Água - ela escolheu, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do imenso roupão.

- Bella... - Edward começou, entregando-lhe o copo com água.

- Cale-se! - ela ordenou em tom seco. Andou até o sofá. - Para mim? - ela perguntou, olhando as sacolas e caixas.

- Pode escolher - ele respondeu - Aí deve haver tudo o que você precisa.

- O homem que pensa em tudo - ela zombou, abrindo as embalagens desinteressadamente. Não demorou para escolher o que queria usar. - Vou ficar com estes - disse, pegando um vestido de seda azul-noite e lingerie combinando. Caminhou de volta para o banheiro, então parou na porta. - O secador?

Edward foi até ela, entregou-lhe o copo que ela já esquecera, e entrou no banheiro, onde encontrou o secador.

- Bella... - tentou falar mais uma vez, quando saiu. Mas ela bateu a porta do banheiro.

Quinze minutos depois apareceu com os cabelos arrumados, a roupa inesperadamente maravilhosa, levando-se em conta o modo displicente com que ela a escolhera.

- Sapatos - ele falou, apontando para um par de sandálias no mesmo tom do vestido.

Todo o resto desaparecera, e Bella não quis saber para onde. Descobriu quando chegaram ao carro. Todo o banco de trás estava tomado de caixas e sacolas. Voltaram para casa e para sua distorcida versão de normalidade.

Já escurecera completamente, quando chegaram. Esme brilhavam na entrada, parecendo oferecer uma recepção calorosa, mas isso não atingiu Bella.

Anthony, já de pijama, apareceu assim que entraram em casa, correndo para eles. Edward não deixou ao filho nenhuma opção, pois deliberadamente deu um passo atrás, para que Bella fosse a primeira a receber seu carinho. Depois o abraçou também, com força, segurando-o por alguns instantes como ela fizera, deixando-a perceber que também sofria. Tentar ser compreensiva, porém, teria sido demais para ela, por isso afastou-se, desejando poder ir para a cama, cobrir a cabeça e ficar assim para sempre. Mas Esme esperava por eles, ansiosa para conversar. Bella fez o melhor possível. Chegou a sorrir, quando Esme zombou de Edward, acusando-o de comprar um novo enxoval para ela só porque a bagagem atrasara!

- Mas chegou enquanto estavam fora! - a sogra informou. - Que impaciente e extravagante você é querido! E que presente maravilhoso para você, Bella!

O jantar foi igualmente difícil de enfrentar. Bella teve que se esforçar a comer sem vontade, sorrir quando desejava chorar, falar quando tudo o que queria era calar-se. E suportar o olhar vigilante de Edward, como se ele esperasse que ela se pusesse a gritar a qualquer momento.

Ela percebia a tensão dele, sua palidez sob a sua pele branca.

Ouvindo o nome de Tânia, Bella forçou-se a prestar atenção no que a sogra dizia.

- Ela pediu desculpas por não poder vir dar-lhes as boas-vindas - Esme estava contando inocentemente. - Edward insistiu em mandá-la para Nova York, fazer um trabalho que, segundo ela, não a interessava. - Edward olhou para a mãe com ar de censura. Foi inútil. - Já que a prioridade de Edward era estar aqui com você e Anthony, alguém tinha que ir suponho. Ela voltará na semana que vem. - Esme prosseguiu: - Então, talvez possamos fazer um jantar para comemorar sua reconciliação. Seria bom, não acha Bella? Vocês duas foram boas amigas, e estou certa de que vão querer reatar essa amizade.

- Com licença - Bella pediu, levantando-se de repente. - Perdão, Esme , mas não posso continuar aqui.

- Não está se sentindo bem, querida? - a sogra indagou.

Devia ser óbvio, Bella pensou. Edward continuava a vigiá-la como um falcão.

- Só cansada - Bella respondeu, sorrindo debilmente. - foi um longo dia.

- Claro, querida - Esme murmurou, compreensiva. - E você não está acostumada a jantar tão tarde. Talvez por isso não tenha apetite.

- Provavelmente - Bella concordou.

Continuou sorrindo falsamente ao beijar de leve o rosto de Esme, então saiu apressada, murmurando algo incompreensível para Edward.

Quando conseguiu realizar seu desejo de acomodar-se sob o lençol, Bella desligou-se de tudo. Estava completamente entregue ao abençoado esquecimento, quando braços fortes a envolveram, trazendo-a de volta à consciência.

- Não - Ela respondeu automaticamente.

- Fique quieta - Edward sussurrou, puxando-a para si num terno abraço. - Pode querer fingir que eu não existo, mas existo e estou aqui!

- Enquanto sua amante está do outro lado do mundo - Bella provocou.

- Tânia é obsessão sua não minha - ele respondeu. - Mas já que decidiu trazê-la para a cama conosco, devo lembrá-la que você está aqui para substituí-la! Pare de me evitar, Bella! - Ela apenas suspirou. - Talvez você goste de pensar que e a única pessoa infeliz nesta cama - ele prosseguiu -, mas não é. Eu preciso abraçá-la, tanto quanto você precisa de meu abraço!

Ele não falava de Tânia naquele momento, ela percebeu. Quis dizer alguma coisa, mas mudou de ideia. Não queria provocar outra briga.

Bella começava a deixar-se afetar pela nudez de Edward a seu lado, e desejou que ele não fosse tão atraente. Desejou ardentemente não ser tão fraca, desejou com todas as forças que seu coração não doesse tanto, que seu cérebro fosse capaz de tomar a decisão acertada sem titubear. Acima de tudo, desejou que o mundo parasse para que ela pudesse descer. Para sempre.

- Chore se quiser - Edward encorajou-a.

- Não - Ela se recusou.

- Foi à decisão correta, Bella - ele falou mansamente, beijando-lhe a nuca. - A única possível! Mas isso não quer dizer que não possa chorar por tê-la tomado.

_"Fui eu que tomei a decisão, Edward! Eu"_, ela pensou, desesperada. Edward nunca saberia o que aquilo lhe custara, porque ela nunca lhe diria.

- Só quero dormir e esquecer - ela murmurou.

- Então, durma - ele aconselhou. - Mas, se mudar de ideia, _minha querida_ estarei bem aqui.

Seria aquela a maneira de Edward compensá-la por não estar perto quando ela tanto precisara? Bella estava absorta em seu próprio sofrimento, mas não deixou de notar que Edward apertava sua mão, demonstrando que ele também estava sofrendo.

* * *

Ai caramba, vcs acham que ela tomou a pilular?

Digam o que acham.

Quero mais reviews, e não esqueçam, próximo capitulo na quarta.

bjs ate lá!.


	7. Capítulo VII - Confronto

**Agradecimentos antes: obrigada aos novos reviews, vcs deixaram essa pessoa aqui muito feliz :)  
**

**Não respondo nem um porque ainda não descobrir como responder aqui.**

**Capitulo tenso, espero que gostem.**

**BOA LEITURA!.**

* * *

_**Capítulo VII**_ - Confronto

Os braços de Edward permaneceram em volta de Bella durante toda a noite. Cada vez que emergia do poço escuro do sono, voltando à realidade, ela o sentia lá, e tirava disso o conforto necessário para afundar novamente no esquecimento.

Na manhã seguinte ele a despertou muito cedo, lembrando docemente que ela precisava tomar a segunda dose do remédio. Sem uma palavra, ela saiu da cama. Quando se viu parada no meio do banheiro, sentindo-se como uma peça sem função, compreendeu que havia algo diferente nela. Olhando para sua mão esquerda, notou anéis brilhantes em seus dedos. O primeiro, um diamante solitário lapidado exoticamente em formato quadrado, ela ganhara de Edward, na gravidez de Anthony, uma semana depois que lhe anunciara que ele ia ser pai... O segundo era a aliança de ouro de casamento, igual a que Edward usava. O terceiro, outro diamante, a pedra da eternidade, viera quando ela anunciara a segunda gravidez.

Quando fora que Edward os colocara de volta em seus dedos? Ela poderia jurar que ele não saíra de seu lado a noite toda! Mas certamente ele descera ao escritório para tirar as joias do cofre onde as guardara, e voltara para colocá-las nos dedos dela, cuidadosamente para não despertá-la. Mas por que fizera aquilo?

Um sentimento de culpa a fez estremecer. Não estava sendo inteiramente honesta com ele. Mas como poderia? Fora primeiro a amante, depois a esposa e a mãe do filho dele e, àquela altura, era o meio indispensável para fazer Anthony feliz. Não podia construir confiança e honestidade baseadas num fundamento tão pouco estável.

Com ou sem anéis, nada mudara. Sentia-se tão só quanto na noite em que perdera o segundo bebê.

Olhando para os anéis, ela desejou ardentemente que Edward não os tivesse colocado de novo em seus dedos, talvez numa tentativa de confortá-la.

Ele não sabia a verdade. Voltou para o quarto, encabulada.

- Obrigada - murmurou, mostrando a mão, esquerda.

- Senti falta deles na noite passada - ele falou, sorrindo. - Não consegui dormir enquanto não os vi de volta em seus lugares. - Bella não soube o que dizer. - Então, o que gostaria de fazer esta manhã? - Edward quebrou o silêncio. - Costumo levar Anthony para andar a cavalo, logo que ele chega a Chicago. Para mantê-lo em forma.

- Ótimo! - concordou. - Gostaria de ir também. Posso?

Os olhos de Edward escureceram, como se ele houvesse ficado com raiva.

- A ideia era essa, Bella - ele falou. - Fazermos tudo juntos como uma verdadeira família.

- Pensei ter concordado com isso - Ela respondeu na defensiva.

- Foi o jeito de você falar - Edward explicou -, como se tivesse medo de se intrometer.

- Vamos deixar algo bem claro, Edward. Só estou aqui porque Anthony encostou você na parede!

- Bem, você _está_ aqui - ele replicou com tom azedo. - E esta é sua casa. Somos uma família, e tão logo aceite isso, não se sentirá mais uma intrusa.

Com essas palavras, ele entrou no banheiro, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Com o fim de sua primeira semana em Chicago aproximando-se, Bella teve de admitir que alguma coisa mudara em Edward. Depois daquela primeira briga, ele nunca mais alterara a voz, mostrando-se cauteloso até mesmo com o jeito com que a olhava.

Deixara o trabalho de lado para estar com Anthony naqueles primeiros dias. Cumprira sua promessa, agindo como se fossem realmente uma família feliz. Tinham passado os dias cavalgando, nadando e passeando por Chicago. E tinham passado as noites nos braços um do outro, sem nem pensar em sexo.

Muito lentamente, Bella havia começado a relaxar e chegava a divertir-se. Sem sexo para complicar a situação, eles haviam atingido uma harmonia quase tão sedutora quanto o sexo costumava ser.

Mas não poderia durar, ela pensava, enquanto lia à beira da piscina. Estava sozinha pela primeira vez, desde que voltara. Esme levara Anthony e alguns amigos do menino à praia, e Edward comunicara que passaria o dia no escritório da residência, pondo o trabalho em dia.

O livro em sua mão não lhe prendia a atenção. Ela sentia uma energia nervosa percorrê-la. Olhando para o céu pela décima vez, esperava ver nuvens de tempestades que pudessem explicar aquele nervosismo. Mas nem um traço de cinzento maculava o azul perfeito. Ela finalmente desistiu de relaxar e entrou para tomar uma ducha. Depois se vestiu, com a vaga intenção de ir para Chicago, matar o tempo.

Já tinha se enxugado e passava creme no corpo, quando a porta do banheiro abriu-se. Em pé e completamente nua, ela olhou para Edward. Soube, então, que a tempestade que pressentira o dia todo havia chegado.

Era uma tormenta chamada desejo. Puro e simples, quente e faminto, tenso e urgente.

- E-Eu estava de saída - ela murmurou.

- Mais tarde - ele falou, livrando-se da camisa.

Bella observou-o paralisada, enquanto ele tirava as meias e os sapatos.

- Edward, não - Ela protestou debilmente. - Não podemos. Esme e Anthony já devem...

Ele abanou a cabeça, impaciente.

- Esperei a semana inteira que você dissesse que podíamos - ele falou. - Não posso mais esperar, Bella.

Então, fora a suposição de que a pílula tivesse provocado a menstruação que o fizera manter-se afastado, Bella compreendeu, corando violentamente.

- Então, já podemos? - ele insistiu. Sua preocupação teria sido cômica, não fosse a aflição que ele demonstrava. - Pelo amor de Deus, Bella - ele suplicou -, diga alguma coisa!

- Podemos - ela sussurrou.

Os olhos azuis escureceram de desejo. Edward despiu o resto das roupas.

Bella umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua quando ele se aproximou, tirando-lhe o frasco de creme da mão trêmula. Sem tirar os olhos dos dela, Edward curvou a cabeça para capturar a ponta da língua de Bella com seus lábios sedentos. Ela gemeu, tentando protestar, quando ele a beijou profunda e intensamente. Segurando-a pela cintura, ele usou a mão livre para soltar-lhe os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça. Com os macios cabelos castanhos escorrendo sensualmente entre os dedos, ele a puxou ternamente para si. O contato foi eletrizante. Carne contra carne, provocando música em cada nervo de seus corpos. Ele a beijou de novo. Lentamente, intensamente, acariciando-a até que ela gemeu de prazer. Não suportando mais, Bella tomou a cabeça dele entre as mãos e pôs-se a beijá-lo avidamente. Foi o bastante para encorajá-lo a pegá-la no colo e levá-la para a cama. As almofadas foram parar no lugar de sempre, no chão, atiradas por ele com fúria, enquanto ela afastava apressadamente as cobertas.

Eles se uniram num frenético enroscar de membros sobre o frescor do linho. Foi muito profundo, muito espontâneo. Erótico. Ambos no auge da sensualidade, não tinham freios nem tabus, todos os meios de dar e receber prazer foram usados. Não houve palavras, só o som de sua respiração ofegante e do movimento de seus corpos ardentes em direção àquele tipo de clímax que desnudava a alma.

Depois, ficaram deitados, trocando carinhos e beijos, comunicando-se da maneira mais eficiente do mundo. Palavras eram perigosas, e nenhum deles queria estragar aquela mágica especial que tinham criado para envolvê-los numa bolha intocável de felicidade.

Fizeram amor, várias outras vezes durante aquela tarde quente e silenciosa, para em seguida dormirem nos braços um do outro até o pôr do sol.

Bella acordou com um lençol cobrindo-lhe estrategicamente parte do corpo. Edward já não estava ao seu lado, e ela teve um sobressalto quando viu a hora no relógio de cabeceira.

_Sete horas! Esme e Anthony deviam ter chegado há horas! O que Edward usara como desculpa para sua preguiça?_

- Edward, miserável! - ela murmurou para si mesma, enquanto pulava da cama e procurava se vestir.

Sobre uma cadeira, o vestido leve de algodão azul que ela pretendera usar depois do banho permanecia dobrado. Enfiou-se nele rapidamente, depois de vestir distraída a roupa íntima, calçou um par de sandálias e, penteando os cabelos com os dedos, abriu a porta para o corredor.

A primeira coisa que ouviu foi a voz alterada de Anthony. O que viu, paralisou-a totalmente. Esme e Edward olhavam consternados para Anthony, que ferozmente encarava Tânia!

Tinha de ser Tânia para provocar toda aquela confusão, Bella concluiu.

- Mas, querido - a mulher falou em voz doce, curvando-se para Anthony. - Você me disse que gostaria que seu _papai_ casasse comigo!

- Não disse, não! - Anthony negou veemente. - Eu nem gosto de você!

- Anthony! - Edward repreendeu - Peça desculpas.

- Não! - Anthony retrucou com força suficiente para fazer Edward enrubescer. - Ela está mentindo! E não vou deixar!

- Por favor - Esme tentava intervir -, foi só um mal entendido, Edward. Não fique preocupado.

- Preocupado? - Edward repetiu incrédulo. - Pode me explicar por que meu filho está sendo rude com uma hóspede de nossa casa?

- Deve ser algum problema de comunicação - Esme sugeriu. - Tânia disse alguma coisa na última vez em que viu Anthony, e é óbvio que ele entendeu mal. Da mesma forma, ele pode ter dito algo que ela não entendeu. Que bobagem, aborrecer-se com isso!

- Não, não entendi mal! - Anthony insistiu.

- Anthony! Vá pedir desculpas a Tânia neste instante! - Edward ordenou dessa vez em tom autoritário. - Entendeu bem?

O garoto estava à beira das lágrimas, mas Bella percebeu que ele não voltaria atrás.

- Oh, não o obrigue a fazer isso, Edward - Tânia pediu docemente. - Ele está um pouco nervoso só isso.

- Nada disso! - Anthony voltou a gritar. - Você disse que eu era um estorvo, que quando papai casasse com você ele não ia mais me querer! Odeio você, papai! E não vou pedir desculpas!

- Anthony... - Bella chamou calmamente.

Pela primeira vez, sentiu-se como uma parente pobre, usando aquele vestido de algodão barato e notou que Tânia, com seu vestido preto brilhante, sapatos pretos brilhantes e cabelos loiro morango brilhantes, observava-a de cima a baixo.

- Oh, Bella! - Esme exclamou, consternada. - O que deve estar pensando!

- Estou pensando que essa... Discussão parece desequilibrada - ela respondeu, sem deixar de olhar para o filho.

Silenciosamente, estendeu a mão, e o simples gesto fez Anthony correr para ela.

Edward, com o olhar, cobrava sua autoridade de pai. Esme torcia as mãos, pois a paz de seu lar estava ameaçada. E Tânia olhou para Bella com ar de piedade, quando ela se ajoelhou para falar com o garoto.

- Anthony, você foi rude com Tânia? - perguntou Bella.

- Fui - Anthony respondeu, baixando os olhos.

- E você não acha que isso exige um pedido de desculpas?

Anthony negou com um gesto de cabeça, depois olhou para Bella com lágrimas nos grandes olhos azuis.

- Eu nunca disse o que ela diz que eu falei mamãe - ele murmurou suplicante. - Gosto que papai esteja casado com você!

Bella assentiu, constatando que Anthony falara tão sinceramente quanto podia. O conflito terminara, pois ela não obrigaria seu filho a se desculpar com uma mulher que, como ela sabia bem, era capaz de distorcer uma situação completamente.

- Então, vá para seu quarto - Bella falou. - Irei conversar com você daqui a pouco.

- Bella! - Edward protestou.

Bella continuou a ignorá-lo. Edward olhava-a, zangado, Esme, aborrecida, e Tânia, sorridente, como quem acabara de vencer uma batalha.

_"Com razão"_, Bella pensou. _"Chegou há poucos minutos e já conseguiu disseminar a discórdia entre todos nós."_

- Nossa, Bella, que temperamento tem seu filho! - Tânia quebrou o silêncio. - Infelizmente, parece que tenho o dom de despertar seu mau gênio. Vou tentar ficar longe dele enquanto permanecer aqui!

Bella olhou para Edward, que parecia tão surpreso quanto ela própria.

- Tânia chegou dos Estados Unidos esta manhã e encontrou seu apartamento inundado - Esme apressou-se em explicar. - Um cano furou estragando tudo, portanto eu a convidei para ficar aqui enquanto são feitos os reparos.

- Minhas coisas foram levadas para a suíte ao lado da de Edward - Tânia informou docemente. - Já sabem onde me encontrar, se quiserem falar comigo.

- Não.

A negativa firme não partiu de Bella, como seria de se esperar, mas de Edward. Ele certamente estava lembrando-se da conversa que haviam tido a respeito do quarto onde Tânia costumava ficar.

- Quem quer que a tenha colocado lá cometeu um erro - ele prosseguiu tenso. - Se tiver que ficar Tânia, que seja na ala da casa reservada a minha mãe. Bella e eu desejamos privacidade.

- Naturalmente - Tânia concordou sem hesitar. - Peço desculpas se, ao escolhermos meus aposentos, Esme e eu não levamos em consideração a recente... Reconciliação de vocês.

Esme se mostrava nervosa novamente o que fazia Bella imaginar se ela teria mesmo tido participação na escolha do quarto de Tânia.

Edward parecia cada vez mais aborrecido. Primeiro fora o filho quem o irritara, depois a esposa, interferindo. Para culminar, sua mãe, colocando Tânia onde ele não a queria. Na verdade, a única pessoa com quem ele não se mostrava irritado naquele momento era a própria Tânia.

Bella deixou-os para ir falar com Anthony. Encontrou-o inclinado sobre uma caixa de brinquedos, de onde tirava blocos de madeira que punha no chão, visivelmente entediado. Determinada a fazê-lo esquecer do episódio infeliz daquela tarde, ela o ajudou a tomar banho e deitou-se com ele para ler algumas histórias. Quando percebeu que as pálpebras do menino começaram a pesar, Bella beijou-o suavemente, desejando-lhe uma boa noite.

- Não gosto de Tânia - Anthony murmurou de repente. - Ela sempre estraga tudo. - Bella mal teve tempo de digerir aquelas palavras. - Você gosta dela? - O garoto perguntou de chofre.

- Não - ela admitiu -, mas a _vovó_ gosta. Então, por causa da _vovó_, temos que ser gentis com Tânia, está bem?

- Está - ele concordou relutante. - Mas diga ao papai que sinto muito por ter gritado com ele. Será que ele ainda gosta de mim?

- Você mesmo pode me dizer isso - Edward falou, surgindo de repente à porta do quarto.

Continuava aborrecido, Bella notou.

- Precisamos conversar - ele disse, quando ela passou a seu lado da porta.

- Pode apostar que sim - ela retrucou.

O antagonismo voltava a crescer entre eles. O que aconteceu na cama, pouco antes fora completamente apagado por uma mulher esperta.

Encontraram-se no quarto na hora de se vestirem para o jantar. Bella já estava lá quando Edward entrou furioso.

- Muito bem! - ele rosnou. - Como pode tirar minha autoridade diante de Anthony?

- E você, como pode querer forçá-lo a agir com falsidade na frente de todos? - ela retrucou no mesmo tom belicoso.

- O menino foi malcriado - Edward justificou-se.

- Ele estava aborrecido! - Bella corrigiu. - Pode imaginar como ele se sentiu, ouvindo suas palavras serem distorcidas?

- Talvez _ele_ tenha distorcido as coisas - Edward rebateu. - Tânia estava só tentando conversar com ele e...

Bella parou de escutar. Virando-se subitamente, foi para a sacada, deixando Edward sozinho.

Debruçando-se na balaustrada de pedra, respirou profundamente, na tentativa de amenizar a frustração que ardia dentro dela. Perguntava-se por que Edward tivera o trabalho de ir a Seattle procurá-la, quando estava claro que Anthony estava em segundo lugar para ele, e Tânia em primeiro?

Edward foi se juntar a ela na sacada, fechando a porta de vidro atrás de si.

- Ninguém lhe ensinou que é falta de educação deixar uma pessoa falando sozinha? - perguntou.

- Isso faz de mim uma pessoa rude, como Anthony - ela falou irônica. - Nossa! Deve ser difícil conviver conosco!

Ele riu, reagindo com humor ao sarcasmo de Bella. Aquilo aliviou um pouco a tensão entre eles.

Por alguns momentos, permaneceram em silêncio.

Já caíra a noite, e Chicago, no outro lado, brilhava como poeira de fadas num manto de veludo.

Uma linda vista, com poder mágico e sensual.

- Você brigou com Anthony outra vez? - Bella perguntou casualmente.

- Não, claro que não - Ele negou. - Pedi desculpas por ter perdido a paciência. Sei que não me comportei melhor que Anthony, lá embaixo.

- Então, fizeram as pazes?

- Fizemos - ele respondeu sem alegria. - Tânia tem razão. Anthony parece ter um gênio...

- Não me interessa a opinião dela! - Bella interrompeu-o. - Aliás, ela devia ir para um hotel!

- Mas que coisa! Não vá implicar com isso também, pelo amor de Deus! - Edward reclamou, aborrecido. - Sabe que não posso impedi-la de ficar nesta casa!

- Bem, ou ela sai, ou saímos nós - Bella declarou. - E, por falar nisso, você mentiu para mim sobre Tânia.

- Menti? - ele perguntou, espantado. - E quando foi isso?

- Quando me levou a acreditar que se casaria com ela depois do nosso divórcio. Mas essa nunca foi uma opção, não é?

- Ah, - Edward sorriu. - E posso saber como foi que chegou a essa conclusão?

- A própria Tânia me contou, quando foi obrigada a distorcer o que Anthony dissera para encobrir suas próprias mentiras.

- Ou corrigir os mal-entendidos? - ele sugeriu suavemente.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Tanto faz. Significa que nosso filho se aborreceu sem motivo, e que você me trouxe de volta para cá sob uma falsa ameaça.

- Eu não menti - ele negou. - Na verdade, expliquei bem claramente porque queria você de volta.

- Quer dizer, para vingar seu orgulho ferido? - ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

- O que partilhamos esta tarde lhe pareceu vingança? - ele perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos.

Bella silenciosamente admitiu que não. Sem alternativa, mudou de assunto.

- Mas você me prometeu que, se eu voltasse, Tânia ficaria fora de nossa vida, não é?

- Não - Ele negou isso também. - Se pensar bem, Bella vai lembrar que eu disse que não podia fazer tal promessa.

Ela suspirou aborrecida.

- Tenha decência, Edward! - ela exclamou. - Um homem não pode manter a esposa e a amante sob o mesmo teto!

- Não vou lhe dizer de novo que ela não é minha amante!

- Ex - amante, então - Bella concedeu. - Ela não devia estar aqui!

- Você está louca, obcecada e enganada - ele concluiu.

- Então estou louca - sibilou. - Você se casou com uma lunática com delírios paranoicos. É bom que você saiba lidar com esses "delírios", antes que eu mesma tente me livrar deles.

Edward riu.

- Está mesmo louca - ele murmurou, fingindo pesar.

- É genético - ela informou irônica. - Como os cabelos castanhos e os olhos verdes! - ela explicou. - Acredito que possa fazer bruxarias também, e voar numa vassoura. Isso significa que posso identificar outra bruxa quanto a vejo.

- Refere-se a... - Edward sorriu, interrompendo-se.

- Tânia - ela resmungou. - Bruxa completa de coração negro! E com uma queda por maridos alheios!

- Ela tem sido amiga da família há anos - Edward lembrou-a. - E não vou, de maneira nenhuma, afastar Tânia, simplesmente porque você não gosta dela.

- E que tal fazer isso porque Anthony não gosta dela? - ela sugeriu.

- Ele não gosta do que _você_ não gosta - Edward acusou.

- Ah, então a culpa é minha - ela retrucou zombeteira. - Eu deveria saber.

- Recuso-me a me render a preconceitos infundados - ele falou com firmeza.

Ele queria uma prova da maldade de Tânia, Bella ponderou. Bem, ela possuía uma, ainda que circunstancial. O ponto era: devia contar a ele? Na última vez em que ela tocara no assunto, ele ficara tão arrasado! Mas, lembrando-se do filho que perdera e das profundezas em que Tânia a lançara tomou uma decisão.

- No dia em que comecei a perder o bebê, liguei para todos os lugares possíveis, procurando você. Por fim, encontrei-o no apartamento de Tânia.

- Sei disso - ele confirmou. - Nunca neguei que estava lá.

Só que a desculpa dele fora a de que queria embebedar-se para esquecer a amargura causada por sua última briga. A versão de Tânia fora bem diferente, Bella lembrou.

- Por que, então, se Tânia o acordou imediatamente, você levou seis horas para chegar ao hospital? - perguntou. - O trânsito estava horrível, não? Ou você ficou sem gasolina? Parece que essa é uma das desculpas masculinas mais frequentes. Ou, talvez, Tânia tenha esperado demais para lhe dar o recado. - Fez uma pausa breve, então prosseguiu, antes que Edward pudesse se manifestar. - O que isso lhe diz a respeito de sua preciosa Tânia? Não me diga, pois na verdade não me interessa saber, mas, de agora em diante, quando eu lhe disser que aquela mulher é puro veneno, é bom que acredite. E mantenha-a longe de mim e de meu filho, ou iremos embora. Se isso for preconceito, tudo bem, que seja. Mas também é um juramento!

Bella tinha certeza de uma coisa. Se Edward continuasse a ficar ao lado de Tânia, seu casamento estaria definitivamente acabado.

- Está bem - ele finalmente falou. - Vou ver o que posso fazer. Existem alguns projetos na espera. Um em Nova York, outro em Paris. Tânia seria a pessoa ideal para supervisioná-los, mas ela terá que finalizar outras negociações, antes de poder sair do país. E o aniversário de minha mãe está se aproximando. Cinquenta e cinco anos e ela, está planejando uma grande festa. Espera que Tânia esteja aqui. Tente compreender.

Bella admitia que Edward tinha o direito de não querer magoar a mãe, da mesma forma que ela se achava no direito de evitar que Anthony fosse magoado.

- Duas semanas, e prometo que ela sairá desta casa e de Chicago - ele afirmou.

Duas semanas, Bella pensou. Poderia aturar Tânia duas semanas inteiras?

Não tinha escolha, estava presa naquela casa quaisquer que fossem as circunstâncias, pois era ali que Anthony desejava estar.

- Está bem - ela concordou. - Tem duas semanas. Mas nesse ínterim, mantenha aquela mulher longe de mim e de Anthony! - advertiu.

Dizendo isso, começou a andar para a porta de vidro.

- Não dormi com Tânia no dia em que nosso filho morreu - ele declarou com voz grave, indo atrás dela.

- "Dormir" parece ser a palavra chave - ela observou com desdém.

- Alguma vez pronunciei o nome de Tânia enquanto dormia ao seu lado? - ele quis saber.

Bella parou. Sabia exatamente onde ele queria chegar.

- Não - Admitiu.

- Diferente de você com aquele seu Mike. Ainda bem que foi poupada de tamanha indignidade!

- Nunca dormi com Mike - ela confessou.

Na sacada vizinha, Tânia deu um passo à frente, tomando mentalmente nota do novo nome que surgia naquele contexto. Sentiu-se reanimada. Poucos momentos antes, vira-se quase derrotada.

- Estranho - Edward murmurou -, mas não acredito em você. O que restou de nossa confiança?

- Nunca houve nenhuma - Bella observou pesarosa. - Você se casou comigo porque precisou. Aceitei por achar que devia. Não se constrói confiança sobre tais bases.

Ele não parecia ter resposta, por isso Bella abriu a porta e entrou no quarto.

Edward não a seguiu. Permaneceu na sacada por muito tempo. Quando finalmente entrou, tinha a expressão carregada e tensa. Toda a intimidade que haviam conseguido alcançar naquela tarde, na cama, fora irremediavelmente abalada.

* * *

Reviews muitos reviews por favor!

Ah só pra avisar; a fic tem somente 10 capítulos e mais o epilogo.

Fiquem ligado.

bjs ate aproxima.


	8. Capítulo VIII - Parte 1

_**Capítulo VIII **_- Parte 1

O jantar daquela noite foi desgastante. Esme não se recuperara da cena desagradável com o neto. O modo como olhava ansiosa de Edward para Bella denunciava que ela percebia que a paz entre seu filho e a nora estava por um fio.

Teria ela se perguntado por quê?, Bella pensou, achando que não, pois seria muito difícil Esme admitir falhas nos membros de sua família maravilhosa. Até Tania estava estranhamente calada. Passou a maior parte da refeição perdida em seus pensamentos.

Culpou o cansaço provocado pela diferença de fuso horário, quando Esme quis saber se ela estava bem. Entretanto, fez um esforço para conversar educadamente com Bella.

- Soube que esteve trabalhando com a Lahote & Newton em Seattle.

Bella desejou mandá-la para o inferno, mas sorriu.

- Trabalhei, sim. Como já havia sido secretária jurídica, foi bom voltar ao mesmo trabalho.

- Seu talento para línguas deve ter sido muito útil para uma firma que é especializada em leis européias - Tania comentou em tom benevolente. - Nós já utilizamos os serviços deles, Edward?

Edward enrijeceu quase imperceptivelmente, mas Bella notou.

- Não que eu me lembre - ele respondeu.

- Isso é estranho - Tania falou, franzindo a testa. - Estou certa de que os conheço. Mike Lahote é um dos sócios, não é?

- Não. _Paul_ Lahote e Mike _Newton _- Bella corrigiu, sentindo o olhar de Edward perfurá-la como uma agulha, quando ela pronunciou o nome de Mike.

- Ah, eu me enganei - Tania disse. - Vai sentir falta do trabalho, imagino. Sei que _eu_ não gostaria de voltar a não fazer nada.

- Preciso trabalhar - Edward anunciou, levantando-se bruscamente. - Tania, seria bom vermos juntos alguns papéis, antes que você se recolha, se não estiver cansada demais.

- Estou, mas tudo bem - ela respondeu.

Edward já saía da sala de jantar.

Ela o seguiu logo depois, e Bella tentou animar a pobre Esme com conversar banais, até que também pudesse se retirar para o abrigo relativamente seguro de seu quarto.

Quando finalmente deitou-se, estava mais do que pronta para desligar a mente e dormir. Mas Edward entrou no quarto alguns minutos depois, e isso era a última coisa de que ela precisava. Presumindo que ele fosse se deitar, continuou de olhos fechados, fingindo que dormia. Quando ele a tocou suavemente no rosto, segundo depois, ela abriu os olhos, surpresa. Edward estava inclinado sobre ela.

- Surgiu um imprevisto - ele informou. - Preciso ir ao meu escritório em Chicago, onde ficarei algumas horas.

- Sozinho? - ela perguntou sem querer.

- Sozinho, sim - ele respondeu com aspereza. - Se não tomar cuidado, Bella, sua desconfiança vai comê-la viva!

Com essas palavras, afastou-se e saiu do quarto.

_"Oh, meu Deus",_ ela pensou, aflita. _"O que será de mim?"_

Ouvindo o ruído de um motor, ela se levantou e foi à sacada a tempo de ver as luzes traseiras vermelhas do carro de Edward se afastando.

- Eu amo você - murmurou. - Mesmo contra minha vontade.

Estava decidida a voltar para a cama, quando ouviu novamente barulho de motor. Virando-se para a balaustrada, viu um BMW preto sair de trás da casa onde ficavam as garagens. Era Tania.

Bella pensou no que Edward chamara de "delírios paranoicos" e sorriu com desânimo. Não sentia mais raiva, nem dor, nem mesmo amargura. Parecia que já se esgotara sua cota de sofrimento em relação ao que Edward e Tania faziam.

Não conseguiu dormir muito aquela noite, e estava acordada, quando um dos carros voltou, às quatro e meia da madrugada. O outro ela não ouviu chegar, pois caiu no sono profundo que precedeu o amanhecer. Acordou com sons no quarto, e abriu os olhos para ver Edward se arrumando para o dia. De relance, viu que o lugar a seu lado da cama não mostrava vestígios de que ele tivesse se deitado. Fechou novamente os olhos, fingindo não perceber que ele estava ali.

Uma hora mais tarde ela desceu, vestindo um conjunto que possuía há anos: saia creme e de corte clássico, blusa sem mangas de seda cor de café.

Entrando na ensolarada copa, encontrou Edward e Tania tomando juntos o café da manhã. Havia papéis espalhados na mesa entre eles, e Tania tomava nota em um bloco. Edward examinava um documento. Tudo muito convincente, com jeito de trabalho, Bella observou. Tania vestia roupas pretas, como de hábito, e Edward usava um terno cinzento. Considerando que ele trabalhara a noite toda, sua aparência era excelente, Bella observou.

Ele olhou para ela, estreitando os olhos.

Conhecia aquele conjunto que ela usava. Conhecia até o modo como ela prendera o cabelo com uma larga presilha de tartaruga, de maneira elegante, mas informal. Era o jeito como ela se arrumava quando saía para trabalhar.

- Vai a algum lugar? - perguntou, descontente.

Bella sorriu de maneira suave.

- Vou restabelecer alguns velhos contatos - respondeu, caminhando para uma cadeira vaga.

Tania ergueu os olhos para ela.

- Bom dia - cumprimentou. - Então, pretende voltar a trabalhar.

Era óbvio que deduzira aquilo pelo traje de Bella.

- Melhor do que "voltar a não fazer nada", não acha?

- Será que a atingi tanto assim, quando disse isso? - Tania conjeturou. - Desculpe, não tive a intenção.

Bella serviu-se de café, e Tania voltou a falar com Edward. Ele, porém, não a ouvia. Prestava atenção em Bella. Sabia que ela estava furiosa e que decidira rebelar-se.

- Anthony está com a avó - avisou. - Vão passar o dia na praia, de novo.

- Eu sei. Despedi-me deles - Bella sorriu serenamente e pegou uma torrada.

- Edward, se você... - Tania intrometeu-se.

- Cale-se - ele a interrompeu.

- Estou atrapalhando? - ela perguntou, melosa.

- Claro que não - Bella assegurou, passando calmamente geleia na torrada.

- Está - Edward alterou-se. - Por favor me deixe sozinho com Bella.

A expressão de Tania não demonstrou irritação. Obediente, ela se levantou, juntou seus papéis e saiu da copa.

Mordendo a torrada. Bella assistiu a tudo impassível, mas Edward empurrou a cadeira para trás e aproximou-se dela.

- Não quero que volte a trabalhar.

- Não estou lhe pedindo permissão - ela respondeu calmamente.

- Aceitar o primeiro emprego que lhe oferecerem, só porque está zangada comigo, será criancice - Edward declarou.

- Não estou zangada com você.

- Então, por que está fazendo isso? - ele quis saber.

- Por mim. Faço isso por mim!

Fora uma decisão que ela tomara no meio da noite. Tinha de conseguir uma vida nova, fora daquela casa que se tornara sufocante.

- E Anthony? - Edward indagou.

- Anthony tem mais pessoas a sua volta, nesta casa, do que a maioria das crianças tem numa escola - ela respondeu.

- Ele prefere que a mãe esteja em casa - Edward argumentou. - _Eu_ prefiro que a mãe dele esteja em casa, com ele. De que adianta tudo o que estou fazendo, se você não aprecia essas vantagens?

- Quanta arrogância! - Bella exclamou.

- Não me sinto arrogante. Sinto-me aborrecido porque não conversou comigo a esse respeito, antes de tomar sua decisão. É tão típico de você, Bella - ele censurou. Sem notar que Bella empalidecera, continuou: - Você é tão teimosamente independente, que só faz o que lhe apraz, sem se incomodar com que os outros pensam!

- Sinto muito, se é assim que pensa - ela murmurou.

Edward suspirou.

- Ouça - pediu, agarrando os finos dedos dela. - Não quero brigar com você toda vez que conversamos. Quero que seja feliz aqui, quero que _nós_ sejamos felizes!

- Com você sendo o chefe provedor da casa, e eu o troféu que mantém sobre a lareira? - ela zombou. - Não, obrigada, Edward. Não fui feita para esse papel.

- Aquela mulher deveria aprender a controlar a língua - ele desabafou.

Bella quase engasgou com a crítica de Edward a Tania.

- Você não tem que trabalhar? - ela perguntou.

Como se fosse um sinal, a porta abriu-se, e Tania entrou.

- Terminaram? - ela perguntou sem rodeios. - É que temos muito o que fazer Edward, se quisermos pegar o vôo do meio dia para Paris.

De repente, o ar ficou irrespirável.

- Vai a Paris... com ela? - Bella perguntou.

- Eu...

- Oh, você não sabia, Bella? - Tania interferiu. - Presumi que Edward tivesse contado.

- Eu ia contar - ele rosnou, não para Tania, mas para Bella.

- Não é mais necessário - Bella declarou, puxando os dedos que ele segurava. - Sua querida prima eficiente fez isso por você.

- Bella! - a voz de Edward era um misto de fúria e frustração.

- Com licença - ela pediu. - Tenho alguns telefonemas para fazer.

Dirigindo-se para a porta, ela não resistiu. Olhou para Tania e perguntou candidamente:

- Divertindo-se bastante?

- Não sei do que está falando - a mulher mentiu, demonstrando espanto.

Bella riu, sonoramente e de modo rude.

- Edward, sinto tanto, eu só pensei... - Tania dizia, quando Bella saiu da copa.

Edward seguiu-a instantes depois, indo encontrá-la no quarto. Bella vestia o casaco que fazia conjunto com a saia creme.

- Não tem de pegar um avião? - ela perguntou, sarcástica.

- Não faça isso, Bella - ele avisou. - Não me provoque depois que passei metade da noite trabalhando. Estou sem dormir e sem paciência!

- E onde esteve trabalhando a noite toda? - ela o desafiou.

- Sabe onde. No escritório. Eu lhe falei.

- Sozinho?

- Sim, sozinho!

- A que horas voltou?

- Por volta das cinco. Isso é um interrogatório? - ele perguntou.

- Tania saiu daqui depois de você e chegou antes - ela informou. - Esse é o horário padrão para encontros furtivos? É bom que eu saiba, para quando começar a ter os meus!

- Você pensa que eu estava com Tania - ele por fim percebeu. - pelo amor de Deus! Quando vai aprender a confiar em mim?

_Nunca,_ Bella disse a si mesma.

- Quanto tempo vai ficar fora? - perguntou friamente.

- Cerca de uma semana.

- Onde vai ficar?

- No apartamento da firma, como sempre. - Ele suspirou pesadamente. - Bella, foi você quem me pediu para manter Tania longe. E é isso que estou tentando fazer!

- Divirta-se, então.

Não devia ter dito aquelas palavras, Bella percebeu, pois Edward a prendeu em seus braços antes que ela pudesse reagir. Os lábios dele procuraram os dela, avidamente. Bella rendeu-se sem lutar, sem nem ao menos sentir-se irritada consigo mesma. Retribuiu as carícias com igual intensidade. As mãos dele estavam em toda parte num segundo: percorrendo suas costas, arrancando-lhe a blusa e o frágil sutiã de seda. Ela gemeu de prazer. Ele riu, e em seguida segurou uma das mãos dela, descansando-a sobre seu sexo desperto.

- É isso que eu chamo de "me divertir" - murmurou.

Desceu os lábios sedentos para um dos seios já excitados. Sensações de êxtase percorriam loucamente o corpo ardente de Bella, quando o telefone começou a tocar.

- Se atender - ela gemeu -, eu te mato!

Com um grunhido sensual, Edward tomou os lábios dela novamente nos seus, mas o telefone insistia.

Ele deu um passo atrás, tão de repente, que Bella não conseguiu entender o que acontecia. Entendeu, quando seus olhos verdes focalizaram-se nele, e ela viu que Edward sorria maldosamente. Ele sabia que ela podia se transformar numa gata selvagem, quando provocada, e naquele momento ria de triunfo, pois tinha consciência de que acabara de orquestrar com êxito sua própria fuga.

- Me aguarde - ele falou, piscando com descarada cumplicidade.

Saiu antes que ela pudesse reagir. O telefone continuava a tocar com uma persistência típica de Tania.

...


	9. Capítulo VIII - Parte 2

_**Capítulo VIII**_ - Parte 2

Foi uma semana estranha e longa. Bella sentia-se como uma noiva à espera do momento mágico, ainda que no fundo estivesse aborrecida consigo mesma por estar tão ansiosa.

Aquele homem, Edward, era sua fraqueza. O corpo dele, o templo onde ela orava. Bella condenava-se por sentir-se fraca de espírito, fraca na carne e na mente.

Ela tentou combater esses sentimentos atirando-se de corpo e alma a atividades sem propósito nenhum.

Almoçava com velhos amigos, procurava saber sobre possibilidades de trabalho, quando na verdade não estava com pressa de conseguir emprego. Espantava-se com isso, pois sempre pensara que trabalhar fosse sua prioridade número um em Chicago.

Aprendeu também que Esme não era só uma avó ocasional. Ela se dedicava a Anthony em tempo integral, adorava passar as horas disponíveis com ele, e estava sempre interessada no que o garoto tinha a dizer. Anthony desabrochara sob sua amorosa atenção.

Observando Esme dedicar-se tanto ao neto, Bella percebeu por que Edward era o homem que era. Esme tinha o dom de instigar autoconfiança em Anthony, e certamente fizera o mesmo com o próprio filho. Um filho que ligava para casa todo santo dia, falava com a mãe, falava com o menino e... Com Bella.

Nenhum deles mencionava Tânia durante essas conversas. Bella não o fazia por achar que Tânia podia estar ao lado de Edward , e pensava que Edward não tocava no nome da mulher porque ela devia mesmo estar com ele.

A onda de calor que envolvera Chicago não arrefecera.

Bella tomava uma ducha pela segunda vez, naquela tarde. Não fora só o calor que a fizera abrir a torneira de água fria, mas também o desejo. Clamava por Edward, ardia por ele. Sabia que ele voltaria naquela noite. Portanto, quando um corpo nu e muito másculo se encostou no dela por trás, sob o jato de água fria, ela pensou estar fantasiando a presença de Edward.

- Edward! - exclamou, quase escorregando nos ladrilhos molhados. Pondo os braços ao redor de seu corpo, ele a abraçou com firmeza. - Você me assustou! - ela exclamou.

- Desculpe, mas vendo-a assim, não pude resistir!

- Pensei que só voltasse à noite - ela falou, tentando controlar o coração disparado.

- Tomei um voo mais cedo - ele explicou. Bella lutava para recuperar o controle. - A água está muito fria - ele se queixou, alcançando o controle de temperatura do chuveiro. - Está tentando pegar um resfriado?

- Estava tão quente... - ela murmurou, corando.

- Sentiu falta de mim?

- Nem pensei em você - ela mentiu.

- Mas eu senti saudade de você. E olhe que não me orgulho dessa confissão!

- Só porque quer alguma coisa de mim - ela provocou.

Ele riu e dedicou-se a mostrar o que desejava. Enquanto Edward fazia amor com ela, levando-a ao êxtase. Bella permitiu-se sorrir, pois concluiu que um homem não poderia estar tão sedento de sexo, se tivesse passado a semana nos braços de outra.

- Beije-me - ela murmurou - Preciso que me beije neste instante.

Ele a beijou, sentindo que ela acelerava o ritmo, aproximando-se do orgasmo. Alcançaram o êxtase quase simultaneamente, misturando seus gemidos de prazer ao cascatear da água do chuveiro.

Depois, Edward carregou-a para fora do boxe, e Bella apoiou-se nos ombros largos, enquanto ele a enxugava suavemente. Beijaram-se preguiçosamente, sem falar.

Palavras não pareciam necessárias, ou talvez ambos soubessem que elas poderiam desfazer o encantamento.

Bella olhou carinhosa para o rosto bonito de Edward e desejou com todas as forças que pudesse ousar amá-lo outra vez, como amara um dia, sem mágoa e sem desconfiança.

- Continue a me olhar assim - ele sussurrou - e terá de passar o resto do dia na cama.

- Anthony foi passar o dia na casa de seu amigo Paul - ela informou baixinho.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha malicioso.

- Está querendo dizer que não se importaria de passar o dia todo no quarto comigo? - perguntou.

- Tem ideia melhor?

* * *

Foi Esme quem perguntou por Tânia, na hora do jantar.

- Ela ficou em Paris - Edward respondeu. - Mas estará de volta para sua festa, na próxima semana.

Outra semana sem Tânia, Bella pensou aliviada. Sentiu-se feliz e animada, permanecendo assim pelos dias que se seguiram.

A vida parecia ter voltado à rotina que eles haviam estabelecido antes de Edward ir com Tânia a Paris. Ele passava as manhãs no escritório da casa, as tardes com Bella e o filho, enquanto Esme envolvia-se inteiramente com os preparativos da festa que se aproximava.

A vida deles não poderia estar melhor. Nadavam na piscina e passeavam pelas montanhas, tentando fugir do calor opressivo. Então, surgiu um trabalho que era tudo o que Bella poderia desejar, pois seria trabalho de _free lance_, que ela poderia fazer em casa, traduzindo livros para uma editora.

- Devo estar ficando preguiçosa - ela confessou a Edward naquela noite.

- Não pode ser simplesmente felicidade? - ele sugeriu.

_"Será que me dediquei tanto ao trabalho, em Seattle, porque estava infeliz?" _ela conjeturou.

- Bem, vou precisar da biblioteca para trabalhar - avisou. - Ou, então, de seu escritório, mas não creio que você gostaria de dividir o espaço de trabalho comigo.

- Nenhum de nós trabalharia muito - Edward comentou sorrindo significativamente. Então, gemeu: - Humm... Você é muito boa nisso.

Bella corria as unhas pela pele sedosa das costas dele, enquanto ele sorria com incontida satisfação.

- Eu sei - ela falou docemente. - Tenho muita prática.

Ela se referia ao passado, pois muitas vezes eles haviam passado horas deitados, acariciando-se. Mas Bella percebeu que Edward não entendera a alusão. Seus músculos enrijeceram de repente.

- Quanto, exatamente, praticou? - ele perguntou seco. Suspirando, ela sentou-se para encará-lo. Ele também mudou de posição. - Quantos amantes você teve Bella?

- Sabe que não houve ninguém antes de você - ela o lembrou. - Portanto, por que começar com perguntas desse tipo?

- Quero dizer _depois_ que nos casamos.

Bella olhou para ele, desejando conhecer a mente de Edward tão bem quanto conhecia seu corpo.

- Quantas _você_ teve? - ela provocou.

- Nenhuma - ele respondeu sem hesitar.

- Eu também não tive nenhum, - ela informou, sabendo que ambos achavam que o outro mentia - Isso importa?

- Não – Ele concordou, mentindo de novo. Ela voltou a acariciá-lo. - Tudo bem. Pode me seduzir - ele concedeu.

Pondo seu corpo sobre o dele, Bella suspirou.

- Palavras nunca foram o nosso forte Edward. Vamos fazer um pacto de não usá-las além do estritamente necessário?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela fechou os olhos, movendo-se eroticamente sobre ele. Cavalgou-o com tal perícia que o fez esquecer todo e qualquer argumento.

* * *

**Eu sei, eu sei capitulo pequeno, mas e que ja tamos chegando na reta final e ja to ficando com sdds de postar a fic, por isso to diminuindo o tamanho dos capítulos.**

**Quero muitos reviews e teremos um novo capitulo na madrugada de domingo prometo.**

**Gi minha flor obg por corrigir a fic, bjs!**


	10. Capítulo IX

**oi meninas, tamo chegando na reta final de nossa historia, boa leitura e apreciem sem moderação.**

**Obg Gi pela ajuda no capítulos.**

**bjs pra vcs e boa leitura!**

_**Capítulo IX**_

A casa era o espetáculo da noite, a luz dos holofotes transformavam o branco das paredes num dourado sedutor, e os vários jardins tinham sido estrategicamente iluminados com lâmpadas arranjadas nas cercas-vivas que ladeavam os caminhos. No interior da casa, tudo fora meticulosamente limpo, lustrado, polido. Na sala adjacente ao salão de baile fora montado um bufê que poderia servir a realeza.

Bella decidira usar um vestido longo de seda vermelho, sem alças, ousado e deslumbrante. Prendera os cabelos num coque sofisticado, com uma presilha de diamantes. Brincos de diamantes pendiam de suas orelhas. Nos pés, sandálias de um vermelho brilhante, delicadas e de salto altíssimo, faziam com que ela caminhasse de um modo que enlouquecia os homens presentes.

Edward entre eles, naturalmente. Seu coração disparara, quando ele vira Bella descer a escada. Ele acabara de chegar, depois de ter levado Anthony à casa do amigo Paul para passar a noite.

Mas o garoto não deixara de participar da alegria. Esme deixara-se levar por sua sugestão e fizera uma festinha à tarde, exclusiva para ele e os amigos. Fora uma reunião animada com balões vermelhos, gelatina, sorvete e o bolo favorito das crianças.

Uma festa muito divertida, Bella pensava, enquanto caminhava ao encontro de Edward.

Talvez mais do que a festa dos adultos prometia ser. Nos olhos de Edward ela lia orgulho e elogio, sem mencionar o desejo, que sempre fora parte muito importante do relacionamento deles.

- Você parece saída de um dos quadros pré-rafaelistas de meu pai - ele murmurou. - Mas falta algo...

- Joias - Bella concordou, tocando o pescoço nu. - Você guarda a maioria no cofre, lembra-se?

- Então, vamos ao escritório - ele convidou. - Precisamos corrigir essa falta.

Caminhando à frente de Edward, Bella podia sentir o olhar dele em suas costas. O profundo decote V descia quase até sua cintura fina.

- Muito provocante - ele sussurrou.

- Gosto de ser provocante - ela falou, flertando com ele.

Ele ainda ria, quando entraram no escritório. Bella ficou surpresa quando, em vez de entregar-lhe sua antiga caixa de joias, Edward estendeu-lhe um único estojo de veludo negro.

- Não vou poder escolher? - ela perguntou.

- Não – Ele respondeu. - E esse vestido é uma provocação descarada. Quero poder escolher todos os homens com quem dançar esta noite!

- Está sendo muito possessivo - ela se queixou. - Quer escolher não só minhas joias, como também meus parceiros de dança.

- Então, diga o que acha - ele pediu, pondo no pescoço dela algo muito pesado e frio.

Bella baixou os olhos e viu um coração de diamantes, exótico e maravilhoso, brilhando logo acima do vale entre seus seios.

- Oh, mas é lindo! - exclamou, tocando de leve a joia.

- Não sei por que a surpresa - ele falou suavemente. - Posso ser possessivo, mas meu gosto é indiscutível.

- É um medalhão - ela observou, ignorando o convencimento dele. - Se eu abrir, vou encontrar seu retrato arrogante?

- Não - Ele negou, rindo. - Você é que vai decidir quem merece ser levado aí dentro.

_Você,_ Bella pensou. Ele só encontraria a própria imagem, em qualquer coração que ela possuísse.

- Obrigada - ela murmurou. - Já me sinto digna de dar o braço a um cavalheiro, arrogante e com muito bom gosto!

- Bella, você sempre foi digna de qualquer homem - ele falou. - Por acaso, sou eu o afortunado que tem o privilégio de chamá-la de minha mulher.

Foi um momento muito intenso. Eles não tinham o hábito de conversar naquele tom. Usavam o amor que ambos sentiam pelo filho como o denominador comum que justificava o fato de estarem juntos. Também havia o sexo, é claro, que nunca fora problema.

Talvez a expressão de Bella o tivesse lembrado daquilo tudo, pois no instante seguinte ele tornou a rir.

- Sinto uma vontade maluca de mandá-la voltar ao quarto e trocar esse vestido por algo menos sensacional - confessou.

Esme entrou no escritório nesse momento.

- Oh, Bella, que colar encantador!

- O cavalheiro que me presenteou afirmou que tem irrepreensível bom gosto! - Bella brincou.

- Edward, esse convencimento ainda vai arruiná-lo - Esme repreendeu o filho, entrando na brincadeira.

- E eu que estava a ponto de dizer que herdei meu bom gosto da senhora! - Edward suspirou. - Está adorável, meu amor. Como um homem pode ser tão afortunado e ter uma mãe tão linda?

- Ele me adula para escapar de encrencas - Esme disse a Bella. - É assim desde pequeno!

De fato, Esme estava linda. Vestida de cetim dourado, parecia não ter mais do que quarenta anos.

Os três voltaram ao salão, e vários cavalheiros cercavam a aniversariante, disputando sua atenção.

- Ela está tão feliz! - Bella suspirou.

- Mais do que você, parece - Edward observou.

De fato, ela não se sentia muito à vontade, pois estava tendo de enfrentar o olhar inquiridor daqueles a quem conhecera três anos atrás. Mas, felizmente, ninguém teve oportunidade de tentar satisfazer a curiosidade sobre seu relacionamento com Edward. Ele permaneceu a seu lado durante toda a noite, não permitindo que ela ficasse sozinha com ninguém. Todos os cavalheiros que a convidaram para dançar foram rejeitados por Edward, que falava por ela, apresentando desculpas esfarrapadas.

A noite corria tranquila, regada a muito champanhe e animada pela pequena orquestra de oito músicos que Esme contratara. Alguns dançavam, outros se serviam no bufê. A única coisa que estava faltando era... Tânia.

- Onde ela está - Bella perguntou a Edward.

- Tânia? Deve estar atrasada.

- Mas sua mãe ficará desapontada, se ela não chegar para o brinde.

- Não se preocupe - Edward respondeu quase áspero. - Pode apostar que virá.

Bella franziu o cenho, desgostosa com o tom que usara. Na verdade, observara que Edward mostrava-se particularmente irritado, quando o nome de Tânia era mencionado.

Teriam brigado? Conjeturou. Uma ponta de esperança invadiu-a. Talvez Edward tivesse, afinal, compreendido que seu casamento só iria adiante se Tânia desaparecesse da vida deles.

Ela estremeceu, não querendo deixar-se levar pela esperança que a invadia.

- Vamos dançar - Edward convidou roucamente.

Era uma desculpa para abraçá-la, Bella percebeu. Ele repousou a mão languidamente na pele macia de suas costas, e ela encostou o rosto em seu peito. Dançaram ao som de uma melodia que invadia a alma, tocando profundamente o coração. As vibrações que sempre envolviam seus corpos, no momento em que se tocavam, começaram a pulsar com insistência. Era perigosamente sedutor, totalmente mágico. Não tentaram falar, e o silêncio tornara mais intenso o desejo que crescia dentro deles.

Incapaz de resistir por mais tempo, Bella ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo, no exato instante em que Edward fitou-a com olhos velados de paixão.

Foi como se tudo parasse à volta deles. Sedução, em sua forma mais completa, manifestou-se, prendendo-os num círculo mágico. Bella, então, mergulhando nas profundezas dos olhos expressivos de Edward, teve absoluta certeza de que era amor que via neles.

- Edward... - sussurrou sem querer.

- Bella - ele murmurou tenso. - Temos que...

- Esme! Feliz aniversário, querida! - exclamou uma rica voz feminina.

O encanto foi rompido. Tânia chegara. Até a música parou abruptamente. Certamente, se havia alguém que sabia fazer uma entrada triunfal, esse alguém era Tânia, Bella pensou cinicamente. Lá estava ela, emoldurada pela porta principal do salão de baile. Vestia uma fantástica criação em tecido prateado, maravilhosa e ousada, que acentuava a beleza de seu corpo perfeito.

Mas não foi o que Tânia vestia que paralisou Bella, e sim o homem que estava com ela. Alto, loiro e muito atraente, ele parecia pouco à vontade.


	11. Capítulo IX - Parte 2

_**Capítulo IX**_ - Parte 2

_O encanto foi rompido. Tania chegara. Até a música parou abruptamente. Certamente, se havia alguém que sabia fazer uma entrada triunfal, esse alguém era Tania, Bella pensou cinicamente. Lá estava ela, emoldurada pela porta principal do salão de baile. Vestia um fantástica criação em tecido prateado, maravilhosa e ousada, que acentuava a beleza de seu corpo perfeito._

_Mas não foi o que Tania vestia que paralisou Bella, e sim o homem que estava com ela. Alto, loiro e muito atraente, ele parecia pouco à vontade._

- Mike! - Bella deixou escapar.

Tânia aproximou-se de Esme, levando-o junto, e ele sorriu forçadamente ao apertar a mão da anfitriã. Era óbvio que estava ali contra sua vontade.

- Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui? - Bella perguntou atônita.

- Quer dizer que não imagina? - Edward falou seco.

- Não tem nada a ver comigo - ela protestou.

- Não? Eu diria que tem tudo a ver com você.

Como se para confirmar tal acusação, o olhar inquieto de Mike brilhou ao encontrar o de Bella. Mas, vendo Edward ao lado dela, ele corou. Foi horrível! Notando o ar malévolo de Tânia, Bella entendeu o que acontecera: aquela bruxa conseguira saber de seu relacionamento com Mike e o levara ali com o intuito de causar problemas!

Mas quem poderia ter contado que ela e Mike costumavam sair juntos? A mente de Bella não parava um segundo, tentando decifrar o mistério. Ficava mais claro, a cada minuto, que Tânia não tentava mais disfarçar suas más intenções. Todos podiam ver inclusive Edward.

Determinada a descobrir exatamente o que estava havendo, Bella tentou se soltar da mão de Edward.

- Não - ele recusou - Esse é o jogo de Tânia. Deixe-a jogar.

Não parecia chocado. Nem zangado!

- Você sabia que ele vinha! - Bella exclamou subitamente.

- É muito raro alguém vir a minha casa sem meu conhecimento - Edward informou calmamente.

- Você tramou tudo isso! - ela acusou incrédula. - Contou a Tânia sobre Mike e eu. Você ajudou a planejar isso!

Ele não respondeu, mas sua expressão fria e impassível confirmou as suspeitas de Bella. Enojada com tanta baixeza, ela olhou novamente para o trio perto da porta, a tempo de ver Mike pedindo licença e andando em sua direção.

Ele parecia tenso e zangado, mas seus olhos imploravam compreensão.

- Bella, aceite minhas sinceras desculpas - pediu ao parar diante dela. - Eu não tinha ideia de quem estava oferecendo a festa, até ser apresentado a sua sogra, há alguns instantes.

- Isso é chamado de "armação" - Edward falou secamente.

Mike olhou para ele, sem jeito. Bella aproveitou para soltar-se da mão que a prendia, e, dando um passo à frente, disse:

- Vamos dançar Mike.

Antes que ele pudesse protestar, ela o arrastou para o meio do salão.

- Não creio que seu marido esteja gostando do que estamos fazendo - Mike comentou, constrangido.

- Sorria pelo amor de Deus - ela mandou. - E me diga o que veio fazer aqui.

Ele explicou que Tânia aparecera em seu escritório, em Seattle, procurando especificamente por ele.

- Como eu nunca ouvira falar da Sra. Denali, não fazia ideia da ligação dela com a família Cullen.

- Ela é afilhada da minha sogra - Bella esclareceu.

- Foi o que acabei de descobrir. Sua sogra parece uma boa pessoa.

- Ela é - Bella confirmou. - Mas não posso dizer o mesmo do resto de sua família!

- A afilhada não parece ser muito boazinha - Mike comentou.

- Como foi que ela o trouxe aqui? - Bella indagou.

- Com a mágica palavra "negócios" - ele respondeu. - Será que podemos ir a algum lugar mais reservado? Sinto que sou demais aqui.

- Certamente que podemos - Bella concordou, parando de dançar.

Conduziu através de uma das portas que levavam ao terraço, sem se incomodar em ver onde estava Edward.

Na verdade, naquele momento ela pouco se importava se não pusesse mais os olhos naquele demônio vingativo!

Bella respirou profundamente.

- Vamos caminhar - convidou. - Continue sua história.

- Ela me convenceu a vir a Chicago, dizendo que um conhecido banco de investimentos procurava uma nova firma de advocacia especializada em leis européias - Mike explicou. - Quando perguntei o nome do banco, ela alegou que essa era uma informação sigilosa. Mas me convidou para vir aqui este fim de semana, para conhecer algumas pessoas. Foi muito convincente. É conhecedora exímia do campo de investimentos.

- É sim - Bella confirmou. - Possui ações do Banco Cullen e faz parte da diretoria.

- Então, ela não mentiu.

- Sobre o Banco Cullen desejar mudar de advogados? Não sei dizer - ela respondeu. - Tudo o que sei é que Tânia foi uma das razões importantes do fim de meu casamento, há três anos. E desde que voltei para cá, tenho esperado que ela tente fazer o mesmo de novo.

- Ela está apaixonada por seu marido. - Mike presumiu.

- Eles trabalham juntos - ela murmurou. - Tânia tem um charme irresistível, e Edward...

- É conhecido por sua habilidade para resolver problemas - Mike completou. - Todos sabem que ele tirou a Companhia Stanford da beira da falência em poucas semanas, no ano passado.

- Eu não sabia disso! - Bella admitiu surpresa.

Estava realmente impressionada, pois sabia que a Stanford era um conglomerado gigantesco.

- Foi mantido em sigilo para que as ações não despencassem - Mike informou. - Só depois do problema resolvido pela varinha de condão de seu marido é que as pessoas do meio financeiro descobriram quão perto do colapso a companhia estivera! Esse homem me impressiona, mesmo eu não gostando dele.

- Sei o que quer dizer - Bella murmurou.

- Ele é um homem perigoso, quando contrariado - Mike comentou.

- Também sei disso - ela falou.

- Então, por que Tânia o contraria tão abertamente?

- Porque ela é a única pessoa que faz isso com impunidade. - Bella sorriu amarga.

- E por que razão?

- Posso lhe dar várias possibilidades, mas nenhuma certeza.

- Então fale das possibilidades - Mike encorajou-a.

- Por ser a afilhada querida da minha sogra? - Bella sugeriu. - Porque ela foi casada com o melhor amigo de Edward? Ou, talvez, por ela e meu marido serem amantes?

- Amantes no passado, ou no presente? - ele indagou.

- Ambos - ela esclareceu, dando de ombros.

- Imagine! - Mike protestou. - Aquele homem não ia envolver-se com outra mulher, tendo você!

- Você é muito gentil - ela murmurou com tristeza.

- Não é gentileza. Como homem, sei o que estou dizendo. Bella olhou-o sombriamente.

- Me diga uma coisa. Por que acha que Tânia trouxe você aqui?

- Para causar problemas entre você e seu marido - ele respondeu.

- Mas quem contou a ela que meu relacionamento com você ia além do de chefe e funcionária? Foi você?

- Não! - Mike protestou com veemência.

- Nem eu. O que nos deixa uma só possibilidade.

- Seu marido? - Mike sugeriu incrédulo. - Pensa que ele fez confidências àquela bruxa?

- Edward sabia que você viria aqui esta noite, ele mesmo me disse - Bella explicou.

- Nada mais faz sentido - ele comentou. - O episódio só serviu para nos deixar a todos embaraçados!

Bella e Mike continuaram a caminhar, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Pararam ao ouvir vozes alteradas vindo de outro ponto do jardim.

- Pensa que é muito esperta, não e, Tânia? - Aquela era a voz de Edward. - O que acha que ganhou, trazendo Mike a minha casa?

- Vingança - Tânia respondeu.

Bella voltou-se e viu de relance o brilho prateado do vestido de Tânia. Ela e Edward estavam parados frente a frente, num caminho paralelo ao que Bella e Mike trilhavam. Um canteiro de rosas rodeado por cerca-viva separava os dois casais.

- Você tem jogado Bella na minha cara desde o dia em que se casaram - Tânia falou exaltada. - Por que não posso jogar o amante dela na sua?

- Eles nunca foram amantes - Edward negou.

- Foram sim - Tânia insistiu. - Da mesma, forma que nós fomos antes! Se ela nega, está mentindo, Edward. Da mesma forma que você mente, quando nega que foi meu amante!

Bella fechou os olhos, rezando para que Edward negasse aquilo também.

- Isso foi há muito tempo - ele murmurou. - Muito antes de eu conhecer Bella, portanto não tem nada a ver com nossa vida agora!

Bella sentiu os braços de Mike sustentarem-na quando achou que ia desmaiar.

- Mas você me amava, Edward - Tania continuou. - Você ia casar comigo! Eu esperava isso! Mas o que você fez? Teve um caso rápido comigo e me deixou. Eu me conformei com o segundo lugar e me casei com Seth.

- Seth não ficava em segundo lugar, Tânia - Edward protestou. - Ele a amava de verdade, o que era mais do que você merecia!

- Foi por isso que me deixou? - ela quis saber. - Cedeu lugar a Seth porque ele me amava?

- Não - Edward falou secamente. - Cedi o lugar a ele porque _eu_ não a queria!

- Pena Seth não ter sabido disso, pois morreu pensando que se colocara entre mim e você.

Bella tremeu de desgosto, pensando em como Seth, a imagem da alegria, sofrera em silêncio!

- Quando você trouxe Bella para cá, Seth chegou a me pedir desculpas - Tânia falou.

- Não por mim - Edward observou. - Seth sabia exatamente o que eu sentia por Bella.

- Está querendo dizer que casou com ela por amor? - Tânia zombou. - Não me faça rir, Edward. Todos nós sabemos que casou porque ela estava grávida. Se eu soubesse, teria usado essa técnica! Mas uma manipulação tão desleal não me ocorreu. Com seu jeito frio e independente, Bella deixou você apavorado, achando que ela pudesse pôr em risco o seu precioso bebê, seu filho e herdeiro!

- Você já falou demais - Edward avisou.

- Não! Ainda nem comecei - Tânia insistiu. - Você teve a arrogância de achar que bastaria me mandar para Paris para que seus problemas conjugais acabassem. Nunca acabarão, enquanto eu tiver cérebro para tramar contra vocês!

- Pretende fazer o quê? - Edward desafiou. - Escutar conversas às escondidas, tentando descobrir mais sujeira para espalhar?

- Ah! - Tânia suspirou. - Então, sabia que eu estava lá?

- Na sacada ao lado da nossa? Sabia - Edward confirmou. - Quando começou a interrogar Bella a respeito de Mike Newton, foi fácil deduzir que você planejava fazer algo sórdido. Mas ainda não entendi qual o seu objetivo.

- Simples - ela falou calmamente. - Provocar a ruína de seu precioso casamento.

- Trazendo Mike aqui? - Edward caçoou. - Acredita que meus sentimentos por Bella sejam tão frágeis que eu me separaria dela porque você me forçou a conhecer seu suposto ex-amante?

- Não. Trouxe Mike para que Bella tenha em quem se apoiar, quando eu contar que estou grávida de um filho seu!

- Essa é uma mentira deslavada! - ele gritou.

- Mas Bella não sabe disso - Tânia ponderou. - Ela pensa que somos amantes desde antes de vocês perderem seu segundo bebê! Para uma mulher como Bella, saber que espero um filho seu será o fim, acredite. Vou gostar de vê-la se afastar de você, em companhia de seu querido Mike!

- Por que a quer magoar tanto? - Edward quis saber.

- Pouco me importo com os sentimentos dela - a pérfida mulher declarou rispidamente. - Mas vou gostar de ferir você, Edward. Exatamente como fez comigo, ao me passar para Seth como uma mala usada!

- Você teve sorte! Seth era um homem decente e bom!

- Mas não era um Cullen.

- Meu Deus... - Edward suspirou. - Bella tinha razão. Você distila veneno!

- E sendo assim, Tânia, acho que chegou a hora de você ir embora - anunciou outra voz vinda da escuridão.

Quatro pessoas ficaram boquiabertas, quando Esme saiu das sombras de outro caminho. No momento em que pôde ver-lhe o rosto, Bella encolheu-se de pena. Esme estava arrasada.

- Bella, você está bem, querida? - a sogra perguntou-lhe carinhosamente. - Eu daria tudo para que você não tivesse testemunhado isso!

Valeu a pena ser exposta por Esme, Bella pensou, só para poder ver a expressão de Tânia, quando ela se voltou para olhá-la, mas, se não fosse pelo braço de Mike que a amparava, Bella não conseguiria manter-se de pé.

- Bella, você ouviu... - Edward murmurou entre aliviado e triste.

- Bem, parece que não sou a única que se esconde para escutar conversas alheias - Tânia ainda conseguiu dizer.

Mas aquelas palavras irônicas eram de uma mulher que sabia que estava acabada.

* * *

**MENINAS CORAÇÃO APERTADO, A FIC TA CHEGANDO AO FIM :(  
**

**POIS E.**

**Deixem seus comentes e vamos aguardar o domingo, ultimo capitulo.**

**Bjs a todas que sempre estão deixando seus recados de incentivos e que tão adorando a fic.**


	12. Capítulo X

**Meninas mil perdoes pelo atraso, tive uns imprevisto, sabem como é né, natal família reunida e tudo isso.**

**Mas aqui esta o ultimo capitulo, espero que gostem.**

* * *

_**Capítulo X**_

Debruçada na mureta da sacada. Bella observou a linha vermelha das lanternas traseiras dos últimos carros que se afastavam, descendo a colina. Finalmente a festa acabara algumas horas depois da partida de Tânia.

Mike ficara com a responsabilidade de levá-la, e a maneira como à acompanhara, sem dizer uma palavra, dera a Bella uma espécie de alívio. Fora o desprezo de Esme que finalmente arrasara Tânia. Esme, que sempre achava algo de bom em qualquer situação, daquela vez agira de forma diversa. Mas, ver uma amizade tão antiga morrer fora terrível para ela.

Esme chorara um pouco, o que ajudara a preencher um momento difícil entre Edward e Bella. E, naturalmente, eles precisavam atender os convidados e, além disso, responder às inevitáveis perguntas sobre a súbita ausência de Tânia.

Bella exalou um pequeno suspiro, pois sabia que aquela noite tenebrosa estava longe de terminar.

- Que noite, não? - Edward murmurou às suas costas.

- Como está sua mãe? - ela perguntou sem se virar.

- Ainda aborrecida, como é natural - ele respondeu, apoiando-se no parapeito. - Mas você a conhece, ela nunca tolerou discórdias.

- Ela amava Tânia - Bella afirmou. - Descobrir que alguém que você ama não é quem você acreditava que era, pode ser devastador.

- Isso é uma alusão a mim? - Edward perguntou.

Bella não sabia ao certo. Deu de ombros

- Você mentiu - acusou. - Mentiu a respeito de seu relacionamento com Tânia.

Edward deu um profundo suspiro.

- Menti, sim - ele finalmente admitiu -, mas tudo aconteceu há muito tempo e, como sou arrogante demais, não achei que você tivesse o direito de me questionar sobre minha vida antes de conhecer você.

- Isso deu poder a Tânia - Bella observou. - Com sua insistência em negar que haviam sido amantes, ela ficou livre para fazer insinuações maldosas a toda hora. - Bella estremeceu, fazendo uma pausa. - Ela... Sabia coisas de você, que só uma amante poderia saber.

Ele estendeu a mão e tocou carinhosamente a de Bella.

- Desculpe-me - murmurou. Não era o suficiente. Bella inclinou-se para olhar o jardim já escuro e silencioso. - Ela estava ali naquela noite, na sacada ao lado da nossa, ouvindo nossa discussão - Edward comentou. - Usou tudo: nossa falta de confiança mútua, seu relacionamento com Mike, minha mentira...

- Como soube que ela estava lá? - Bella indagou.

- Depois que você se recolheu, eu continuei aqui fora, lembra-se? - Edward explicou. - Estava tentando aceitar que sua versão do que aconteceu na noite em que perdeu o bebê era verdadeira. - Parando de falar por um momento, suspirou. - Então, ouvi barulho na sacada ao lado. Uma cadeira arranhando os ladrilhos, depois um suspiro que reconheci, e senti um certo perfume. Em seguida eu ouvi Tânia murmurar: "_Obrigada Bella_", num tom que me deixou gelado! - Ele estremeceu Bella também. Edward esmurrou o parapeito de pedra com o punho fechado. - Como podemos pensar que conhecemos alguém, e depois descobrir que estávamos tão enganados? - ele perguntou em tom melancólico.

- Ela o amava.

- Aquilo não era amor, era uma obsessão doentia! - ele exclamou. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, então Edward prosseguiu. - Naquela noite, decidi que Tânia sairia de minha casa pela manhã, de qualquer maneira. Por isso fui ao escritório e esvaziei a mesa dela. O resto você sabe, com exceção daquela semana em Paris. Usei o tempo para convencê-la de que ela não tinha mais lugar nesta família.

- E como ela reagiu? - Bella perguntou.

- Disse que minha mãe poderia não aprovar minha decisão - ele respondeu por entre os dentes, obviamente dominado pela raiva que a lembrança provocara. - Então, anulei o ataque daquela reles chantagista, expulsando-a do banco!

Bella olhou para ele, incrédula.

- Você pode fazer uma coisa dessas?

- Tânia tem uma boa quantidade de ações, mas não o suficiente para abalar a posição de quem está no poder, e, ainda que isso confirme minha arrogância, sou o todo-poderoso no Banco Cullen. Se eu digo que alguém sai, a diretoria me apoia.

- E os clientes dela? - Bella perguntou. - O banco não vai perder muitos negócios lucrativos?

- Se tiverem que escolher entre passar para outro banco e entregar suas carteiras de investimentos a mim, todos os clientes da lista de Tânia ficarão comigo.

- Não foi à toa que ela veio aqui, esta noite, com tanta sede de vingança! - Bella murmurou. - Você, às vezes, me assusta.

Pegando-a pelos ombros, Edward forçou-a a encará-lo.

- Você também me assusta - ele sussurrou. - Por que outra razão brigaríamos tanto?

- Nós nos casamos pelas razões erradas - ela falou mansamente. - Você se ressentia da minha presença, e eu me ressentia de estar aqui.

- Isso não é bem verdade, Bella - ele argumentou. - Na época, eu realmente acreditei que estávamos nos casando porque não podíamos ficar longe um do outro.

- O sexo sempre foi bom - ela concordou.

- Não fale assim - ele a repreendeu. - Sabe que sempre tivemos muito mais do que isso! - Bella sorriu debilmente. - Será muito, pedir que ceda um bocadinho? - ele pediu. - Só um pouquinho, e prometo que vou recompensá-la com muito!

- Isso significa que...

- Significa que casei com você porque estava, e ainda estou perdidamente apaixonado - ele declarou solenemente. - Será que respondi a sua pergunta?

- Não faça isso - ela murmurou, afastando-se. - Não tem que me dizer coisas assim para que eu fique em sua casa. Tânia não fez tanto estrago assim!

- Mas é a verdade! - ele exclamou. - E devia ter dito isso há muito tempo atrás. Mas já que agora eu disse você podia ao menos dar-me a honra de acreditar.

Olhando para aqueles fascinantes olhos azuis, Bella desejou poder acreditar.

Erguendo os ombros num gesto de desalento, ela murmurou.

- Um homem apaixonado não vai dos braços da mulher que ama para os braços de outra.

Ele ficou lívido ao compreender ao que ela se referia.

- Eu não dormi com Tânia naquela noite - ele negou novamente. - No entanto, concordo que você tem razões para não acreditar. - Olhando para ela, Edward procurou em vão por sinais de compreensão. - Você me deixava louco, com sua independência e teimosia - ele confessou. - Não parecia muito contente no papel de minha esposa e recusava-se a me deixar sentir que precisava de mim!

- Eu precisava de você - ela sussurrou.

- Quente como o Vesúvio e gelada como o Everest! - ele comentou com um suspiro. - Comecei a me sentir como um maldito gigolô. Você só parecia precisar de mim para um propósito: sexo. - _"E eu me sentia como sua escrava sexual",_ Bella pensou. - Ao menos eu podia alcançar você naqueles momentos - ele prosseguiu. - Não fiquei contente, quando você ficou grávida pela segunda vez e começou a passar tão mal. Quando os médicos aconselharam abstinência sexual, senti-me roubado da única coisa que partilhava com você!

- Mas nós _fazíamos_ amor! - ela protestou.

- Não da maneira selvagem como antes!

- A vida não pode ser sempre perfeita, Edward! - ela gritou.

- Sexo entre nós era perfeito - ele retrucou. - Nós nos completávamos como duas metades de um todo. Senti sua falta, quando não pôde ser mais assim. Fiquei frustrado, se quer saber.

Ouvindo-o descrever tão bem o que ela própria sentira, Bella constatou que, mesmo sem saber, eles eram duas pessoas perfeitamente sintonizadas!

- Eu fiquei cada vez mais frustrado e ressentido, até que explodimos naquela briga violenta, seguida pelas pazes mais gloriosas!

- Então, você saiu apressado - ela lembrou. - E foi procurar Tânia.

- Não! Saí furioso comigo mesmo por ter perdido o controle! - Ele corrigiu bruscamente. - Fui para o escritório, onde horas depois ela me encontrou. Estava bêbado demais para impedir que ela me carregasse para sua casa. Caí no sofá, murmurando seu nome e pedindo seu perdão, Bella. Acordei muito tempo depois, num inferno, onde tudo o que eu amava estava sendo arrancado de mim. - Bella o ouvia em silêncio. – Meses mais tarde percebi que eu merecia o tormento que você me impunha. Isso fazia meu ressentimento contra você crescer ainda mais - ele declarou.

- Eu senti o mesmo - Bella admitiu.

- Nunca, depois que a vi pela primeira vez, eu desejei outra mulher! E isso inclui Tânia! Na verdade, os três anos sem você foram os piores da minha vida! - ele confessou.

Bella sorriu, tocando-o de leve no rosto.

- Edward, eu...

- Mas só percebi isso quando ouvi sua voz ao telefone, naquela noite - ele a interrompeu com doçura.

- Você foi tão ríspido comigo! - Bella queixou-se. - Tão frio!

- Só na superfície, minha querida. Debaixo do gelo eu estava fervendo. - Ele a puxou para mais perto, e Bella não resistiu. Estava adorando ouvi-lo dizer tudo aquilo. - Cinco minutos depois de chegar a sua casa em Seattle, eu já sabia que a traria de volta - ele falou emocionado. - Eu a quero aqui e quero que se convença disso. Quero acordar cada manhã ao seu lado, e adormecer abraçando você. - Ele a beijou ternamente. - Resumindo, quero que sejamos de fato uma família unida, amorosa e feliz. Só eu, você, Antony e minha mãe. Sem mentiras entre nós e... - Parou de falar e perguntou, vendo que Bella mudava de expressão: - O que foi? Não me diga que não me ama, porque não vou acreditar.

- Por favor, Edward - ela suplicou. - Não fique zangado, mas...

- Nada de "mas"! - ele a interrompeu.

Em seguida, comprimiu seus lábios contra os dela imperiosamente. Ela pôde sentir o coração dele aos saltos.

- Você não compreende - ela tentou prosseguir, empurrando-o de leve - Preciso...

- Não quero compreender - ele falou exaltado. - Você é minha! Sabe que é!

- Você disse que não quer mais mentiras entre nós - Bella sussurrou. - Ao menos dê-me uma chance de ser sincera com você!

- Não!

- Eu amo você! - ela gritou. - Mas tenho um segredo terrível para lhe contar.

- Se vai admitir que dormiu com Mike, prefiro não ouvir - ele retrucou.

- Mike e eu nunca fomos amantes - ela declarou suavemente.

Edward fechou os olhos, tentando esconder seu intenso alívio.

- Está bem - concordou. - Faça sua confissão de uma vez!

- Eu amo você - ela começou - e foi por isso que não pude tomar...

- Tomar o quê?

Ela perdeu a coragem e pôs-se a beijá-lo, em vez de falar.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Bella! Não pode ser tão difícil!

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto lágrimas corriam por sua face.

- Não tomei a pílula do dia seguinte - confessou afinal. - Não pude, entende? Como poderia destruir uma nova vida, uma vida que criamos?

- Não! - ele a interrompeu. - Você não seria tão estúpida!

- Desculpe-me - ela murmurou.

Afastando-se dela, Edward levou as mãos à cabeça, num gesto de desespero.

- Será que você tem um componente suicida?

- Era tarde demais - Bella sussurrou, abraçando-se a ele.

- Não era! Você tinha setenta e duas horas para tomar as malditas pílulas, depois que fizemos amor naquele dia!

- Era tarde demais _para mim_! - ela gritou. - E se geramos um bebê naquela noite, Edward? Seria como estar matando Antony!

- Não diga bobagens, Bella! Era só uma prevenção. Deixar de tomar uma pílula anticoncepcional apenas não pode ser tão perigoso assim!

- Nunca se sabe. E aborto vai contra os meus princípios.

- Isso não é desculpa para pôr sua vida em perigo - ele resmungou.

- Ainda não sabemos se fiquei grávida - ela contestou. - Mas ao menos sei que não matei deliberadamente outro bebê!

- Você não matou aquele que perdeu! - ele gritou, empalidecendo.

- Não quero falar sobre isso - Bella murmurou, afundando o rosto no peito dele.

- Tomou sozinha uma decisão que deveria ter sido nossa! Outra vez, Bella!

- Você queria que eu tomasse as pílulas! - ela gritou. - Isso não é compartilhar uma decisão. Você estava impondo sua vontade!

- Pelo seu bem. Não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer agora! - ele falou, irritado.

- Sinto muito ela sussurrou.

Edward afastou-a e foi para o quarto. Bella seguiu-o, mas ele entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta atrás de si.

Bella baixou a cabeça, resignada. Ele tinha o direito de se sentir frustrado e preocupado. Na verdade, ela quase tomara as pílulas, mas percebera no último minuto que não poderia fazer aquilo. Não a si mesma, nem à criança que poderia já estar se formando dentro dela. Jogara as pílulas fora e continuara a mentir, sem pensar nas consequências.

Decidida a enfrentar a situação de uma vez, ela entrou no banheiro. Edward estava no chuveiro, e suas roupas espalhavam-se pelo chão. Bella tirou as sandálias, caminhou determinada para o boxe e abriu a porta. Com as mãos nos quadris, e a cabeça atirada para trás, ele recebia o jato quente da ducha em pleno rosto.

- Edward, precisamos conversar - ela falou em tom perfeitamente calmo.

- Vai molhar o vestido com esse vapor - foi tudo o que ele disse.

Bella cerrou os dentes e, sem pensar duas vezes, entrou no boxe. Ele a olhou, incrédulo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - ralhou.

- Você vai ter que me ouvir! - ela exigiu com firmeza.

Edward deu um passo para o lado, dando-lhe lugar. Em segundos, a seda vermelha que a envolvia tornou-se transparente. Diamantes brilhavam em seu pescoço, em suas orelhas e em seus dedos. Com o queixo erguido, ela o encarou.

- Está bem - ele concedeu friamente. - Fale.

- Sou mulher - ela começou -, e o instinto que me impele a proteger a vida está tão enraizado dentro de mim, que seria mais fácil eu me matar do que destruir uma nova vida.

- Não estamos na idade média - ele zombou. - O sexo feminino deixou de ser escravo de seus hormônios há muito tempo!

- Não estou falando de hormônios - ela retrucou. - Estou falando de um instinto da mesma espécie do seu instinto sexual, de querer me possuir.

- O sexo masculino deixou de ser escravo do esperma, quando inventaram a camisinha! Hoje, o que temos, é o sexo livre, praticado em nome do prazer, por milhões de pessoas, não só em função de seu propósito original!

- Desde quando você usa camisinha? - ela indagou. - Não me lembro de você se preocupar com proteção, mesmo quando sabia que engravidar seria perigoso para mim. - Edward não respondeu. - Sempre deixou essa parte para mim - ela acusou. - E isso me dá o direito de decidir.

- Não quando sua vida está em jogo! - ele alegou.

- Como disse, é a _minha_ vida. Tomei uma decisão que pode colocá-la em perigo, mas também pode ser que eu não esteja arriscando nada! Sabe que, no meu caso, existe uma chance em cinquenta por cento de uma gravidez correr normalmente - ela lembrou.

- Bella, sua mãe morreu no parto, quando você nasceu! - ele falou. - Isso não lhe diz nada?

Ela rompeu em lágrimas.

- Não disse que não estou com medo - murmurou.

Edward fechou o chuveiro com um palavrão, depois puxou Bella para abraçá-la.

- Como pôde fazer isso conosco, no momento em que começávamos a realmente nos conhecer? - perguntou suavemente.

- Preciso que seja forte por mim, não que se zangue comigo - Bella soluçou.

- Serei forte - ele prometeu.

Apesar das lágrimas, Bella sorriu.

Com um grunhido de frustração, ele se curvou e beijou-a.

- Vire-se - comandou.

Com a habilidade que lhe era peculiar, ele a despiu. Saindo do boxe, apanhou uma toalha e começou a enxugá-la vigorosamente.

- Pode não ter acontecido nada - Bella considerou.

- Com nossa sorte? - ele zombou. - Você _está_ grávida, Bella, e sabe disso tanto quanto eu.

- Sinto muito - ela murmurou.

- Mas não está arrependida - ele a censurou, sorrindo.

Empurrando-a diretamente para a cama, afastou as cobertas, então parou.

- Seus cabelos estão molhados - comentou.

- Só as pontas - ela respondeu.

Ele a tomou pelos ombros e a sacudiu.

- Você não me merece, Bella - desabafou. - Só me trás problemas e brigas! Mas, ainda assim, eu te amo! Trago você de volta para minha vida, e o que você faz? Comunica que tenho de enfrentar de novo a preocupação e o medo de perdê-la!

- Não é bem assim - ela tentou argumentar.

- É sim - ele teimou. - E desta vez vai fazer o que eu disser! Entendido?

- Entendido - ela respondeu debilmente.

- Nada de trabalhar, nada de brigas. Vai descansar comer e dormir quando eu mandar!

- Está sendo muito autoritário!

- Acha? Espere para dizer isso depois que tiver passado nove meses tendo a mim com seu carcereiro - ele brincou.

- Parece excitante - ela aderiu à brincadeira.

- Aliás, sexo também fica proibido.

- Está brincando? - ela reagiu. - Não vou me privar de sexo até que seja preciso!

- Vai fazer o que eu mandar - ele repetiu friamente.

Num ato de rebeldia, ela se livrou da toalha e, com um empurrão, derrubou-o sobre a cama.

- Quero você neste momento - sussurrou -, enquanto ainda está molhado, e eu estou pingando diamantes!

- Tem razão - ele murmurou. - Você é mesmo uma feiticeira!

- Uma feiticeira feliz - ela corrigiu, passando o medalhão cravejado de brilhantes pelos lábios de Edward. - Amo você, você me ama. Então, quer brigar ou fazer amor?

* * *

**Meninas voltem aqui, ainda não terminou, ainda tem um Epilogo.**

**:)**


	13. Epílogo

_**GENTE DESCULPA A DEMORA, AQUI O EPILOGO QUE PROMETI A VCS.**_

_**ALGUMA CONSIDERAÇÕES E AGRADECIMENTOS NO FIM DO CAPITULO.**_

* * *

**Epílogo**

Oito meses depois, Bella repousava numa cadeira, no jardim. Lia um livro, enquanto Antony brincava na piscina.

Estavam no mês de abril, e o tempo apenas começara a esquentar.

- Chegou cedo - ela comentou, vendo Edward se aproximar.

- Tenho novidades para você - ele falou animado. - Mas, antes, como vão minhas meninas?

Bella sorriu serenamente, quando Edward acariciou sua barriga crescida. Saber o sexo do bebê fora uma decisão que eles haviam tomado juntos. Sophie já se tornara uma pequena pessoa para todos, inclusive para o irmão e a avó. Não havia motivo para preocupação, pois a gravidez transcorria maravilhosamente, sem nenhuma perturbação, nem mesmo a de um simples resfriado.

- Nós estamos bem - Bella respondeu. - O que tem aí?

Edward segurava um maço de papéis com aspecto oficial, cheio de selos e assinaturas. Ele os colocou-os no colo dela e pediu que lê-se.

Quando finalmente terminou de ler os documentos, Bella olhou para Edward, incrédula.

- Tânia finalmente vendeu a parte dela para você!

- Isso mesmo. - Ele sorriu, satisfeito. - Quando nossa filha nascer irei transferir essas ações para ela.

- Por que não as transfere para Antony? - Bella perguntou.

Edward moveu a cabeça negativamente.

- Antony já tem uma quantidade igual no nome dele. As ações de Tânia irão para nossa Sophie - determinou. - Tiramos Tânia de nossas vidas definitivamente.

Com um suspiro, Bella olhou para longe, pensando em Tânia morando em Nova York, trabalhando em outro banco de investimentos de grande porte. Pelo que sabiam através de jornais, ela estava mais feliz lá. Finalmente superara o desejo obsessivo de tornar-se uma Cullen. E, como Edward comentara, sua decisão de vender-lhe as ações era prova disso.

- Já é hora de Antony sair da piscina, antes que pegue um resfriado - Bella murmurou. E assim tão simplesmente, o assunto Tânia foi posto de lado.

- Antony! - Edward chamou. - Venha me ajudar a tirar sua mãe desta cadeira. Ela precisa descansar!

- Descansar! - Bella caçoou. - O que mais tenho feito, senão descansar?

Edward sorriu.

- Ah, mas esse descanso vai ser diferente, porque vou lhe fazer companhia.

Os olhos dele brilharam, pois ele se referia à uma hora de amor. Não amor sexual, mas aquele amor ao qual haviam aprendido a se entregar e que lhes alimentava a alma.

_**Fim**_

* * *

_**ESPERO QUE VCS TENHAM GOSTADO.  
**_

_**ESSA FOI MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC, SE HOUVE ALGUM ERRO OU PROBLEMA DE QUALQUER COISA PECO QUE ME DESCUPEM.**_

_**GOSTARIA DE AGRADECER A TODAS VCS QUE SEMPRE DEIXAM UM RECADINHO DE ENCENTIVO E DE QUANTO TAVAM GOSTANDO DA FIC.**_

_**OBRIGADA GI PELO APOIO, SEMPRE BETANTO OS CAPÍTULOS PRA MIM.**_

_**OBRIGADA VC EM ANÔNIMO, QUE MESMO NÃO FALANDO NADA ACOMPANHARAM A FIC ATE O FIM.**_

_**É ISSO AI. OBRIGADA A TODO MUNDO.**_

_**BJS E ATE A PRÓXIMA.**_


End file.
